


The Raven z.h

by ziallfiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 74,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallfiles/pseuds/ziallfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is just a regular school kid, he's moved to Bradford for the first time from Mullingar in Ireland due to his mother getting offered work overseas.</p><p>During Niall's first day, everything around him seems to be normal and in order.</p><p>Till somebody stands out. </p><p>A boy with jet black hair, warm hazel eyes, all dressed in black. Niall knows from the moment he sees that boy he is going to become more and more curious till he finds out who he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Niall's POV

It was my first day at Bradford High.

I was excited yet incredibly nervous.

Would I make new friends on my first day? I heard people in small areas like this were a lot friendlier towards homosexuals.

I'm so glad my mum got a good job here, rather than that shitty Avon job where she went door to door.

Now she was in an office for Avon, she was a products manager, and helped advertise and put together the pamphlets here.

My dad on the other hand, Bobby, he decided to stay in Ireland to continue working at the markets... How boring.

I walked into school with my navy blue Jansport on my back, a timetable in my hand.

A few people looked at me, seeming to know I was new already.

But nobody actually said anything to me, instead, someone ran into me, and their books flew everywhere.

I heard a few people laugh around me, and I quickly helped the boy pick up his books.

"I'm so sorry" he said quickly

"No, I'm sorry" I insisted

I handed him his folders, papers and then his Marvel comic, and he smiled, pushing his glasses up his face

"Thanks" he took my hand as I held it out for him

His hair was dyed red, it was long, almost like an old Bieber cut... But he was cute

"No problem" I smiled

"Oh, uhm... I'm Louis" he shook my hand "you can call me Lou, or little red if you like- I... That's what Harry calls me anyway"

"Niall" I smiled "pleased to meet you, little red"

"I really should be going- you're new?" He noticed the timetable in my hands

"Uh... Yeah" I answered

"Could you just... Show me... That?" He pointed to the paper that had my subjects on, looking over as I held it out

"Hm" He said "I don't think we have any classes together- oh! We have music together!"

"I have that second?" I asked

"No, see, you read the time table down instead of across" Louis shook his head "it's stupid but... You'll get the hang of it"

"Oh, okay"

"I'm heading past P.E." Louis then added "I can walk you to the gym if you like, I might catch up with you after and we can walk to music together"

"Uhm... Sure" I agreed

"Okay, well..." Louis nervously resorted his folders "I really have to go, are you going to come? I don't want to leave you alone so early but I really need to find Harry"

"Who's Harry"

"Just... My boyfriend" Louis said quietly "but that's not important, I just need to find him, so please just, come with me"

Louis thankfully began to speed walk rather than sprint, and he left me outside the changing room

"I'll see you later, alright?" Louis asked "in music?"

"Yeah" I nodded

"Enjoy your first lesson at Bradford High"

He then sprinted off again... A boyfriend? I can't believe the first person I've spoken to is gay... And in a relationship.

I wonder what his boyfriend looks like.


	2. Chapter 2

P.E. turned out to be amazing. We started off with workouts which I was very happy about along with the rest of the guys in my class.

Thankfully, I wasn't put on the spot, and was only pointed to as I was introduced, the class just chorused 'hi Niall' and we all got on with it.

Unfortunately, I didn't bump into Louis again on the way to music, and was helped by a girl who didn't seem to want much to do with me

"Here" she stated flatly

"Thank you" I smiled

"Whatever"

She popped her chewing gym and walked off with her red flats making a soft patter against the linoleum floors.

I looked for feathery velvet red hair, and soon found it.

"Niall!" Louis called to get my attention "hi!"

I smiled, waving, and went to go sit with him and a curly haired boy who wore a shirt that said Steve Aoki on it... I wasn't sure who that was though.

"You've got..." The curly haired boy licked his thumb, wiping pink from the corner of Louis' mouth

Louis whined "I can get it myself"

Harry then ate whatever he'd taken from Louis and put it in his mouth, cringing

"Strawberry again?"

"I like it" Louis shrugged "just because you don't like that flavour doesn't mean I don't either"

I didn't say anything, I just let them bicker calmly

"Oh, Niall, this is my boyfriend, Harry" he gestured to the curly haired boy "Harry, this is Niall, he's new, I bumped into him this morning"

"More like crashed" I chuckled

"Yeah" Louis smiled "crashed"

"I told you to watch where you walk"

"I was running" Louis stated

"Well don't run"

"I had to tell you that... Thing, remember?" Louis asked "damn... What was the word again? I don't want to get it wrong again"

"The legitimate concert tickets"

"Yeah, that's it, legictamite- I give up" Louis huffed

I wondered if that's why he'd been so urgent to find Harry, I wonder what concert tickets they were though. They must have been incredibly important if Louis had been that desperate to find Harry.

"Anyway" Louis then put his smile back on "welcome to music, allow me to introduce my typical artists"

"Go ahead"

"Skrillex, Steve Aoki, Brokencyde, I Killed The Prom Queen, Attack! Attack! Bless The Fall, throw a little bit of Lady Gaga in there because she's quite cool. And oh, don't forget Blood On The Dance floor"

"I've only heard of Lady Gaga and Skrillex" I admitted

"Do you know any songs?"

"Well... I quite like Lady Gaga" I said "and I've heard maybe two Skrillex. Bangarang and... I can't think of the other one"

"Scary Monsters Nice Sprites?" Louis suggested

"No" I shook my head

"Equinox?"

"That's it" I nodded

"Harry's favourite song" Louis stated

"I quite like it" I smiled "it's catchy, I like the beat"

"Yeah, it's quite cool" Louis agreed

"So... Where's the teacher?"

"Dunno, but Zayn will be coming soon, hopefully, he might seem awful at first, but he's just in this... Thing where he thinks twisted is beautiful, ignore him and you'll be fine"

"Alright" I nodded

I waited for this 'Zayn' character to show up, but he never did. I didn't dwell on it and our teacher turned up really late, apologising because he didn't realise our class needed relief which meant this wasn't even my real teacher.

I went through English, and through Math and Science and photography, sitting in the only empty seats I could find.

Then last but not least, I went to art.

I sat down near the back, by a canvas nobody else had claimed, and kept to myself.

Halfway through the lesson on how to paint realistically, a boy came in late.

His hair was black as night, his eyes were hooded, and he wore all black, a black jacket, a Marilyn Manson shirt, black and mutilate black jeans. His hair was styled in a messy yet sexy way, he had snakebites, double ear piercings on ear ear and an eyebrow piercing... All were black.

He sat down beside me, and dropped a satchel onto the floor. And not so surprisingly, that too, was black

"Nice of us to join us, Death" the teacher said, making the class burst into laughter

The boy didn't even respond, he just pulled out a notebook, and began to draw in it.

I found myself staring out of curiosity... Why was he dressed like that? Did he always dress like this? Like he hated everybody including the world?

I wondered if he only dressed like that to piss people off, he seemed to get quite a bit of negative attention even from teachers, but he didn't seem to mind... Which was a little weird

His head snapped towards me, giving me a small surprise

"Who are you?" He asked harshly

"I... I'm Niall"

"I haven't seen you before" he stayed "where are you from? You don't sound English"

"I'm new, I just moved here a few days ago from Ireland" I answered "I, it's a pleasure to meet you"

He looked me once over, as if debating as to wether I was being serious or not

"Pleasure's all mine" he responded

Now, if he'd smiled or at least pretended he gave a shit, I would have appreciated the effort. But he said it as though I was completely unimportant, as though he were taking the piss out of me, and didn't give a flying fuck about who I was.

He went back to what I sooner figured was drawing.

And I turned out to be right since majority of the lesson, he was drawing a skull in a charcoal pencil, and I was trying to paint what the teacher was painting just like the rest of the class

I was hopeless when it came to art, I knew that. But my mum was so dead set on me taking it because she kept telling me that I was good.

The bell rang, and I heard a snort

"If you can't paint, what the hell are you doing here?" The boy asked smugly

"I'm learning, it's what you do in class, rather than drawing stuff that could get you into trouble" I stated

"It's not like I'm drawing porn" he stated

I noticed the chain that went beneath his shirt, I wondered what charm he had on there. It could be just about anything, but I was curious because I wasn't sure what kind of jewelry a person like him would wear.

"So... Are you an emo then?" I asked

He only laughed "god, no, that's so childish. Not to mention, emo's don't exist. It's just some bullshit someone made up"

"Then what's an emo?"

"Fake" he stated "emo means emotional. Emotional was classified as a musical genre, and was somehow stereotyped into this style where everybody cuts themselves"

"Okay so... What are you then?"

"Well obviously I'm a person"

"I'm sorry if I offended you it's just... I never seem anyone in so much black" I gushed "it's interesting s'all... I was just wondering why your clothes were so dark"

"Why is your shirt so red?" He asked

"Well... I like red" I stayed

"Exactly"

"You like... Dark?" I frowned

"That I do" he nodded

"Uhm... I'm Niall, by the way" I said quietly "I just started today"

"Alright" he answered

"Aren't you going to tell me your name now?" I asked

"No" he stated "I have no business with you"

"But-"

"If you'll excuse me" he gave me a sarcastic bow "I have work to get to"

"You have a job?"

"Make up artist" he seemed pleased

"Where?"

"The local morgue"

I should have known.

And then he was gone, leaving me alone in the class with my art teacher

"Don't worry about him, he's always like that" the Mr Berkley assured me "he's not much of a thrill to teach, but he's definitely talented"

"He's weird" I stated

"He is weird, isn't he?"

"Have a good night" I said goodbye

"You too, Niall, good work today, keep it up" he smiled

"Will do, sir"

I then headed out, my mum picked me up, and on the way home we drove past the local morgue.

I looked for the boy, but didn't see him, and my mum asked what I was so interested in

"There's a boy in my art class... He says he works at the morgue"

"With dead people?"

"He said he does makeup" I frowned

"Like a mortician?" She asked

"He's too young to be a mortician" I shook my head "maybe he helps out... Or does children or something?"

"Maybe his father or mother own the morgue"

"Maybe" I mumbled


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, it was raining hard.

The entire sky was clouded with grey.

I ran to the nearest shelter which was a large tree, and ended up sharing an area with that weird emo boy.

"It's nice... Don't you think?" He asked

"The rain?" I asked "no"

"It makes you think" he stated "it's calming... It's beautiful"

"It's water falling from the sky, it makes you wet, there's nothing beautiful about it"

"It's like a black and white picture" he said "only... It's not a filter, it's really just black and white"

"Right" I stated

I didn't get what was so interesting about the rain, but there was probably a bunch of other things he was into that didn't make much sense

"So, how was work yesterday?" I asked

"There was a girl" he told me "her brother died in a car accident. He was handsome, but she wanted him to look peaceful"

"Okay... Then"

"If you don't like it, don't ask" he stated

"No, I was just wondering, do you actually paint dead bodies?"

"Yes and no" He answered "I help out my father with bodies occasionally, otherwise I'll paint pictures of the dead bodies"

"You know that's really weird"

"So you say" he suddenly smiled

"Do you like that I think you're weird?"

"Kinda"

"Why?"

"Because you talk to me" he answered

"So?"

"People don't often talk to me, or listen to anything I say" he responded "they'll make some joke or use an insult I've heard a thousand times, and they'll think of me as some kind of freak"

"You're freaky... But you're not a freak" I said quietly

"Hm, thanks" he took the sort-of compliment I'd put onto the table to offer him

"But you're weird"

He looked out to the rain, seeming unaffected

"I like it"

I watched his lips curl into a light smile, his eyes still trained on something out in the rain

"Thanks" he said

"So... What else do you do? Other than like dead bodies?"

"I paint" He answered "I draw, I read, I write"

"What do you write?"

"Poetry" he answered

"Oh, I get it now" I smiled "your style is goth"

"You just realised?" He asked

"Well... The eyeliner is misleading" I admitted "so are all the belts on your boots"

"With your mind that frees you so much" he murmured out of context

"Stargazer, right?" I asked

"You know it?" He frowned

"Who doesn't know Siouxsie And The Banshees?" I smiled, actually pretty pleased that we shared a liking for something

"You seem like a pop boy"

"I am" I informed him "but I like a few things that aren't pop"

"Like?"

"Red Lorry, Yellow Lorry?" I offered

"They're pretty good" Zayn nodded

"Well, there you go"

"I'm Zayn"

"Louis' Zayn?" I asked

"You know Louis?"

"I met him yesterday" I smiled at Zayn "we're in music together, and apparently you're in music with me too"

"Huh" he gave a 'not bad' frown

Hey guys, I'm Tremaine! This is my first ever author note, and I begged Carter for this. I'm going to give you a little info on me.

Black is my colour scheme, I even have a black room (I'm proud)

I'm more into gothic bands much like Siouxsie. But I've also got a little over to the metal side. I found the strangest thing ever called babymetal. It's like... Japanese and it confuses me so much.

But other than the gothic music which is also pretty much more guitar I suppose. I also like rock bands like Rise Against. I kind of like Funeral For A Friend, Motionless in White and Marilyn Manson are kind of my style.

I'm an American resident but moved from a New York apartment down here to Boston, woop!

Basically Carter and me were put on a date and he's gay so... That didn't work out.

But he's not my type anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Music didn't go as comfortably as I'd hoped.

Zayn went completely silent, he sat in front of me, staring at me the entire lesson with cold eyes.

Don't get me wrong, I liked that he was staring at me. But his look was... It made me a little uneasy.

The bell rang for break, and Zayn got up by himself, heading out of class first

"He likes you" Louis told me

"What?"

"He likes you" Louis nudged me

"He doesn't act like it"

"Trust me, that's the nicest I've ever seen him be to someone"

He'd been awfully polite this morning.

"Oh" I nodded

"But you're not into death or anything" Louis stayed "so like I said, just ignore him"

The problem was, I didn't want to ignore Zayn. He was different, he was different to anyone I'd ever met. He was fascinated by things most people would fear, or dislike. But he saw beauty in death. I wasn't sure how he did, but it was fascinating to say the least.

The goth subculture he was a part of really got me curious, and I'd question him a lot about it.

Not mention... Zayn's pretty hot.

I hung out with Louis and Harry over break, and near the end, Zayn came over to us, then Harry and Louis left us alone... Bastards

"What you drawing?" I asked Zayn

"Lips" he answered

"Lips?" I frowned

He simply nodded, and his pencil continued to sketch shades of grey onto his paper

"Cool" I pursed my own lips

He looked up at me briefly, before looking at his notebook again

"You're really good" I told him

"Thanks" his answer contained no emotion

"Could you teach me to draw like that?" I asked


	5. Chapter 5

My mum dropped me off at Zayn's house at 5.30

His house seemed pretty darn normal, it was cream with a dark green roof.

There was nothing overly gothic about it. But it was gigantic which meant his parents were probably rich.

I knocked on the door, and a girl a little younger than me answered

"Who are you?" She asked

"I'm Niall" I smiled "Zayn's friend"

"Really?" She asked "you do not look like someone Zayn would talk to"

I frowned

"Wahliya, piss off" I heard Zayn hiss "if he says he's my friend, then he's my friend you stupid bitch"

"Shut up, faggot" she shot back at Zayn

Okay... So I'm assuming he doesn't get along with her very often.

I noticed her eyes were watery. He shoved her aside, and she then ran off. I figured she was going to cry, but I didn't say anything

"Sorry about her" Zayn said softly "she likes to interfere with people's business"

"It's okay, she seems sweet" I stated

"Really?" He asked sarcastically

"She's cute" I nodded

"She's 14"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean like that" I said quickly "she's like... Little cute. But she is pretty"

"She's too young to-"

"Listen, faggot" I mocked "I'm a faggot too"

He seemed surprised at first, but then gave me a simple nod "cool"

"So... Do you know what time we'll be done?" I asked "my mum wants to know because she's going out tonight"

"I don't know, whenever you want to leave I suppose" Zayn said

"Okay" I smiled "that's sounds like a great idea"

"Okay well, I figured you wanted to paint something mundane" Zayn stated "so come on, I'll take you to the garden so you can pick something"

The garden was beautiful as anything, there were roses literally everywhere. They were white, red, yellow and pink. I wondered if Zayn ever actually came out here, and his expression told me he didn't particularly like the garden.

There were pretty white stones too, they were chalk white and almost looked like sponges. They were small, so I chose to leave them. I ended up picking a one of the white roses that hadn't yet bloomed, so it was almost a closed bud

I picked off the thorns, and Zayn escorted me below the house to what I assume was the basement.

It looked like Zayn's art room to be honest, and a black bird came flying at my face, making me scream, making the damn bird scream back at me

"Calm down, that's just my raven" Zayn laughed

"You have a raven?" I asked, my heart pounding as I watched the black bird land on his shoulder

"Awesome, right?" He asked, pushing his hand towards it feet.

He sat on the side of his hand, and gave an ugly squawk, making me nervous

"Uhm... Not really" my voice broke

"You don't like ravens?"

"I-I'm not really a bird person" I stuttered "and wow... Th-that is big"

"Oh" Zayn frowned "well, I can put her back in her cage if you like?"

I nodded and he opened up a large bird cage, much like the ones you saw in Harry Potter where students kept their owls in

"Easy, baby" he said softly, stroking her back "I promise I'll let you out once he's gone"

The bird squawked again, and I gulped... This was really weird

"You hungry?" Zayn asked gently as the bird let him pet her "I've got meat if you want some?"

He left the cage open, and the bird began staring at me.

He brought raw meat near the bird, and the creepy fucking thing ate it from his fingers. Yet all he fucking did was smile!

He handed her another piece, then closed the cage, dropping the rest back into the jar he'd originally gotten it from

"Better?" Zayn asked me

"Slightly, yes"

I placed the flower on the table, Zayn picked it up and put it into a small bottle that must have had Halloween contacts or something in the small bottle. There was a small amount of water in it but I didn't actually know why, nor did I care.

He stroked the flower

"we kill flowers because we think they're beautiful" he murmured "yet humans kill themselves because they think they are not..."

This guy. I swear. His middle name is deep.

"Okay then..." I said awkwardly, clearing my throat

He stood up, and gestured me close as he collected an empty but gothic looking book. It was a dark green leather one, with several buckles and a design also made in leather in the same colour

"Here" Zayn said "this is what you'll draw in for now, just double check there's nothing in there"

I opened up the book to the first page, and he moved to a large set of oak drawers, collecting pencils, charcoal, pastels, paints and about a million other things I doubted I was going to need

I flicked through every page, and found several sketches I knew had to be Zayn's.

"Uhm... There's stuff here" I said softly

"Just pull it out" he advised me

I tugged out his drawings carefully, studying the detailed butterfly.

I noticed in a jar the butterfly he'd drawn was inside. It was alive, and it's was a beautiful dark blue.

He had jars everywhere, a couple had skulls of animals which was a little weird, there was one large container which looked like an entire rat skeleton or something.

That's when I noticed the rodent cages. There were several, and a tank

"Do you have a snake?" I asked

"I used to"

"What happened to it?"

"He got old" Zayn answered "passed away a while ago"

"There's mice in here" I tapped on a little plastic cage

"I feed them to Calixa" Zayn nodded "or to Jinx, he eats them too"

"So, which is the bird?"

"My raven" Zayn said a little harshly "is Calixa, Jinx is my cat, he'll be in my room, he always is"

"Cute" I smiled

"Yeah, he doesn't shed fur either" Zayn nodded "my dad's allergic to cats so-"

"Wouldn't he be allergic to your cat"

"He's hairless, what's there to be allergic to?"

Oh my god. Those were the ugliest fucking cats ever.

"He's a kitten, but he loves mice" Zayn said "he likes to eat them, he's too young to catch them though, so I do and put them in that little cage"

"That's why they're all brown?"

"They're wild" Zayn nodded "saves me a ton of money"

"How do you keep getting them though?"

"I have the mum" Zayn stated "she's got a red tag around her ankle, so that I know not to feed her to anything. She basically makes more babies which means more food"

"That's really weird" I stated

"Well, I have bought mice" Zayn told me "a white one, but that's the one that's sort of like my pet"

"So where'd you get the rat skeleton?"

"That used to be my rat" he stated "I had him when I was 8. My parents buried him and I dug him up again"

"And I see you've got your snake's skin" I frowned

"If that stuff makes you uncomfortable I can put it away"

"No it's... It's actually fascinating" I said "I've never seen a real snake before"

"Well, I'm supposed to be getting my new snake today" Zayn then said "if you stay late, you could see him, he's gorgeous"

"What breed is he?"

"Black King"

"Black... That's not surprising" I smiled

"You catch on quickly" Zayn smiled back


	6. Chapter 6

 I stayed with Zayn till 8 o'clock, drawing the rose I continued to mess up. He assured me that if I kept trying I'd get it, and after about an hour of me saying I had to rub it out and that same hour of him telling me artists don't make mistakes, and you only rub out mistakes I began rubbing out anyway while he stood behind me, drawing exactly what I was

I didn't doubt that it looked wonderful unlike my garbage, and I just huffed at the thought of him schooling me with his drawing... Damn goth, why must you be so good at art?

"Niall, stop for a second" He sighed

"I'm in the zone" I lied

"You're stabbing the page with your pencil" He stated

"And your point is what?"

"Just relax, alright?" Zayn asked "you don't know how shit I was at drawing when I started"

"You? Shit at drawing?" I asked "pfft, you make me laugh"

"I'm being serious, doll" He took my pencil away from me

"Did you just call me doll?" I frowned

"Yes, I did" He answered calmly

I didn't think about the petname after that, I just listened to him

"Just, relax, hold it loosely, alright?" Zayn asked "if you think it looks shit, just keep going, besides, it's your work, you can call it abstract if you want it to look that good that bad"

"I want to be good at art" I stated "I love art, but I suck at it"

"You don't suck you're just... You have a unique way of... doing things"

"Whatever, Zayn" I rolled my eyes

"You just need to practice" Zayn stated "practice makes perfect, besides, if you could do everything right the first time, why would you bother trying anything new when you know that you can already do it?"

"I guess... You're right" I frowned "Can I see yours?"

He looked into the mirror in front of us, making eye contact with me "uhm, no"

"What?" I asked "you're supposed to be helping me, can I at least have a glimpse?"

He closed his notebook

"That's unfair, Zayn" I whined

He then opened his book, and showed me his picture "there, you happy?" He asked

"No, it's amazing" I grumbled

He rolled his eyes and turned the page, drawing on it which meant he'd finished the rose ages ago and was standing there drawing something else

"What are you drawing now?" I asked curiously

"You"

"Me?" I asked

"Don't frown like that" he said "it's unappealing. Now keep drawing so I can keep drawing"

"Fine" I gave up

I concentrated the best I could, and Zayn suddenly closed his notebook at the sound of a knock at the top of the basement

"It's open!" He called

He closed what I was drawing in, and I watched in the mirror as a man came down with a carbboard box

"Is that it?" Zayn asked

"If you mean your reptile, then yes" The man answered "why weren't you at work?"

"I had better things to do that watch you make a mutliated girl look cute again" Zayn stated flatly

"And would this blonde be one of those better things to do?"

My cheeks flamed, and Zayn glared at the man through the mirror

"I'm not doing anybody" He said coldly "give me my snake and piss off"

The man put the box on the desk and looked around

"This place looks like death"

"Good" Zayn stated

"Smells like it too, you're not going to hang this lad's skeleton from a noose are you?" He asked

"Go away" Zayn stated

The man then left "dinner is ready"

"What is it?"

"Bangers and Mash"

"Just bring me mash"

"Is that your father?" I asked curiously

"The one and only" Zayn then moved to his box "do you mind turning on the light inside the tank?"

"Uhm, sure"

I got up and turned on a bright yellow lamp. Zayn got out a stanely knife, and cut open the box carefully. There were air holes all around the sides of the box and Zayn grinned at whatever was in the box lifting out a large black snake

"Well, hello" His voice went soft, as it did with his Raven

The snake flicked out it's forked tongue, Zayn laid it on his shoulders, holding it's tail with one hand, and resting it's breast in his other as he brought it to the tank

"Isn't she beautiful?" Zayn asked smiling as he put the snake into the tank

"Yeah" I murmured

This was one weird thing I could call beautiful. It was such a gorgeouos black, it's colour was jet black, it's eyes a luminous black... This was a snake I'd love to have as a pet

Zayn put his hand in the tank, showing his new viper the back of his hand first, stroking the snake gently. Why did he seem to hate people? He was so gentle with this snake that could probably eat his hand if it was hungry

The snake hissed at him, and shot around, biting his hand. I gasped, covering my mouth, but he was a fucking lunatic, so you can imagine why I felt like crying when he didn't even flinch at the teeth imbedded in his hand

"That's quite the bite you got there, baby" He murmured

The snake let go just like that, and he brought up his hand, frowning

"Look at that" He scolded the snake "made me bleed"

Zayn moved away from the tank and washed his hand in a tin sink, disenfecting his hand before wrapping it up

"You hungry?" Zayn asked even though he wasn't facing the snake "I bet you are. You're lucky, I've got a couple of mice for you"

Zayn popped open the lid of the cage, and lifted out three tiny baby mice

He held all three by his tail, and carefully placed them into the tank. I didn't even watch the snake eat them, I was too worried about Zayn's hand

"Are you okay?" I asked "does it hurt?"

"I'm fine, she's not poisonous" Zayn said as I grasped his bitten hand "and no, she barely has fangs"

"Barely?" I squeaked "they're huge! What if you need stitches o-or you need a shot or something?"

"Niall, it was just a nip"

"The thing almost tore off your hand!" I exclaimed "for all you know, it could be poisonous, and the venom could be going into your veins as we speak!"

"You're very paranoid, aren't you" Zayn asked gently

"What? No" I lied

"He isn't poisonous, Niall" Zayn told me "I promise you, it doesn't hurt, her teeth are sharp, sure, but accidents happen. I doubt she bit me on purpose. Besides, if she were poisonous, I wouldn't have bought her"

"I... Are you sure?'

"Yes, I am" Zayn said "now come here, let me explain something to you"

He lead me back to the tank, and put his hand into it again

"It was my fault she bit me" Zayn stated "I came at her face with the front of my hand"

"I-I don't understand"

"If you come at his face, like this" Zayn showed me, making the viper go for his hand again "She'll think it's a predator. But, if you show him the back of your hand, she'll see you're not a threat, watch"

He rotated his hand, and the snake remained still. He used his bitten hand to pet his new snake, and the snake seemed to like it which was crazy if you ask me

"See?" Zayn asked "snakes don't hurt people on purpose. They're gentle creatures, especially Black Kings. They only bite if they feel threatened. And if you treat them well, they'll become your best friend"

"Okay..." I mumbled

"Come, pat her"

"No way"

"Niall, pet the damn snake" Zayn said annoyed "she won't hurt you"

"It hurt you"

"No, she didn't" Zayn corrected how I reffered to the snake "come here, if you start with the back of your hand she'll know you're friendly"

I moved closer and Zayn put his hand into the tank again, telling me to put mine in too

"Easy, baby" He murmured as the snake began to wriggle "I won't hurt you"

I put my hand in the tank, and pet the snake only touching it before I pulled back

"Pet her, Niall" Zayn said "she won't hurt you, I swear"

I rest my hand gently on it's back, and Zayn smiled "now slowly turn your hand, and pet her gently"

I listened, and the snake began to slither, flicking out it's forked tongue

"See?" Zayn asked smiling at me "not so bad, is it?"

"No... She's cold though"

"She's cold blooded" Zayn told me

"Yeah, I know" I nodded "but... She is beautiful"

"She is" Zayn agreed

"What are you going to call her?" I asked

"I don't know, any ideas?" Zayn asked

"That depends, what sort of name do you want?"

"Something gothic, obviously" Zayn chuckled

"What about Lolita?" I asked "you know, like the style?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea" Zayn then turned to the snake "what do you think, baby? Lolita?"

Obviously the snake didn't talk, but it hissed, making me jump and my back hit Zayn's chest

"Woah, easy" Zayn said quietly as my hand then bumped into his as I lost my footing

I began to blush, and I swear to god the snake knew she'd make me bump into Zayn by hissing since she was sitting there staring at me blush

"Sorry I... I just thought that she-"

"It's fine" Zayn smiled at me over my shoulder "you've just got to get used to her is all"

"I... Yeah" I blushed a little harder

He let go of my waist "You should probably get going"

"Oh my god, it's so late" I checked my watch "thank you so much for helping me today, and for letting me stroke your snake- Oh god. No, not like that!"

His smirk only grew larger as I rambled on with flaming cheeks, trying to make it sound like I hadn't been all over his no-go zone

"I-I meant-"

"Thank you for letting you meet and name Lolita?" Zayn asked

I nodded, too embarrassed to say anything more

"You're welcome"

"Uhm, I'll leave, sorry, I get really awkward sometimes"

"It's fine" Zayn shrugged "s'cute I guess"

"I-" and there I went blushing like an idiot again

"I'll show you out" Zayn offered

We left the basement, which sounds creepy as. I could just imagine the conversation between me and my mum 'hey niall, what did you do today' 'oh you know, went to Zayn's basement and I stroked his snake'. Because to a mother that sounds like I gave Zayn a handjob.

I texted my mum to pick me up, and she said she was on her way. Zayn sat on his porch beside me till her car came

"I... Thanks again" I said quietly

"That's fine" Zayn smiled "it was kinda fun"

"You really love your pets" I told him "I noticed your entire demeanour changes the moment you're with one. Like, you call your pets baby? That's interesting, but in a good way. I've never seen anybody so compassionate about their pets"

"I don't really like people" Zayn shrugged "besides, I'm like that with all animals"

"I have a cat, she's black" I told him "you'd like her"

"What's her name?"

"Itty" I answered "like itty bitty"

"That's a weird name" Zayn laughed

"She's really little, when she was a kitten I could fit her in my palm" I told Zayn

"Your hands are huge though" He stated "I don't think that counts"

"She's still little though" I ignored his comment "my hand covers her entire belly"

"That's cute"

"Sadly, my mum named her" I sighed "but, she's still my cat, so I don't really mind"

My mum's car pulled up, and Zayn moved away from me slightly, creating distance between us as my mum got out the car worried

"Is this who you came to see?" she asked angrily "that freaky mortician boy? huh? I should have known, get in the car"

"Bye" I said to Zayn

"See ya" He said quietly

"Dammit, Niall, why do you always end up so damn fascinated by the worlds freaks?" She smacked me on the back of the head "it's just plain wrong!"

"He's not a freak" I insisted "he just sees beauty in twisted things"

"If you don't shut up I'm going to make you see beauty in a twisted hiding"

I kept my mouth shut and got in the car. Half way home, I turned to look out the window

"He's nice you know" I told her

"So what?"

"So you don't have to be so nasty to him" I said "he's my friend, and he's helping me with school"

"I'm sure" She snorted

"With my art" I told her "he's in my class, he's amazing at drawing and painting... He's almost as good as you"

"Is he now?"

"Some of his stuff is better than yours"

"And what stuff would this be?" she asked "the pentagrams he paints on his bedroom floor?"

"No" I told her "he draws roses, he draws butterflies, he has one in a jar... It's very pretty, it's dark blue"

"Right"

"I mean, yeah, he likes some weird stuff. But he's interesting mum, he really is. I've never met someone like him"

"That's why I don't like you hanging out with those sorts of people" My mum sighed "for all you know, he could be dangerous"

"He has pets, a Raven, a snake, a cat... and mice"

"There, you see? A raven and a snake" She stated "ravens eat dead things, they are birds of death. Satan took the form of a snake in heaven"

"I didn't say I liked the raven" I stated "but I like the snake. Her name is Lolita"

"Lolita?" Mum asked "that's sort of cute"

"I chose it" I said "she's brand new, Zayn got her an hour ago. He's really gentle with her, in fact, he's gentle with all animals"

"That's because he can't socialise with people properly"

"He can" I said "he socialises with me just fine, he let me touch Lolita too"

"If you're not careful, that's not the only thing he's going to let you touch" Mum frowned

"He's nice, okay? He's got very good grades mum, he's got full marks in all of his subjects"

"See, that's weird for a kid who dresses like that" She said

"He's coming on Thursday, to our house" I told her "he's going to help me with art again"

"Stay out of your room when he's with you" Mum warned me

"Yeah, I know" I stated "no boys in my room unless you like them"


	7. Chapter 7

Wednesday went the same it usually did at school which included Zayn just staring at me in silence the whole of music, and Louis just winking at me and wiggling his eyebrows whenever I made eye contact with Zayn and blushed.

I was shit at art, but I walked into class with Zayn early which seemed to surprise the teacher when we sat down together at the back

"When you come over, can you tone down the goth?" I asked "my mum doesn't appreciate the get up, she thinks you're a rapist or something"

"I noticed yesterday when she threatened to hit you for hanging out with me" He chuckled "so, you tell your mum I let you pat my snake?"

"I did, actually" I answered "but I said you let me touch Lolita"

"And what did she say"

"If you're not careful, that's not the only thing he'll be letting you touch" I put on a voice of my mum

"She didn't" He laughed

"But she did" I nodded

"But yeah, I'll tone it down" Zayn nodded "I reckon it was the boots she didn't like"

"Maybe your bondage looking collar" I added "oh, and your wrecked jeans, lets not forget the fishnet you had on under your singlet either"

"Well, just tell me what to wear" Zayn said

"If you have black skinny jeans that aren't completely wrecked, wear those" I stated "wear sneakers or even just a pair of boots that sit a little above your ankles... Like Dr Martins"

"I've got a pair of those, yeah"

"Shirt wise, anything that doesn't seem occultist"

"Look like a hipster, got it" Zayn nodded

"No, you moron" I rolled my eyes as kids began pouring into the class "just dress, like every other teenage boy in school"

"Maybe I should come dressed as a cat" Zayn suggested "I have ears and a tail, that would really freak your mum out"

"Why do you have ears and a tail?" I laughed

"The ears are awesome" Zayn assured me "and the tail was from my sisters Halloween costume last year"

"What did you go as?"

"Zayn" He answered, making me laugh

"I might have to do that this October" I joked

"I look forward to seeing you dressed like that" He smiled

"Alright, settle down" The teacher hushed the whole class "today, we're going to continue painting a fruit bowl"

"Not happening" Zayn whispered to me, pulling out his notebook

He was quiet the rest of the lesson, and I got picked up after school by my mum. I tidied my room so Zayn and I could be in there even though mum told me not to go in there with him. But blah, blah, blah, nobody actually gives a shit.

My mum kissed my cheek saying she'd be back in about an hour.

Almost five minutes after she left, Zayn arrived and I should have known he would dress like a prick

He wore black skinnies and a numbered shirt, a snapback on his head and a pair of red converse. His navy hoodie had a white $ logo on it... What an idiot

  
"Sup" He gave me a peace sign, pursing his lips as he nodded up

"Hey, home boy" I mocked "how goes it?"

"What?" He frowned, taking off his shades

"Never mind" I shook my head amused

"God, I hate this shirt" He told me, scratching his upper arm "this material is horrid"

"Take it off then" I joked

"Since you asked so kindly" Zayn began to lift his shirt

"No, I'm joking!" I laughed

"Well, no abs for you" He said sassily

"I don't care"

"Anyway, enough of that stupid shit, where are you drawing?"

"My room" I stated

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow

"Not like.. that" My voice got quieter as I turned redder

"I know, doll, I'm just kidding"

Doll? Again?

"Let's uhm..."

"Go upstairs?" He smirked

"Stop it now, you're doing that on purpose"

"Only because it makes you bright red" Zayn informed me

I groaned annoyed, but wandered upstairs with him behind me

"Nice bed" He smirked "will we be moving to that at any time soon?"

"Try your next decade" I shot

"Spicy" He continued to joke "me likey"

"Seriously, stop, you sound like a complete wanker when you talk like that" I begged

"Since you asked" He lifted my chin, taking a deep breath "sure, doll"

He let go leaving me a little confused

"Do you have a black shirt or something?" Zayn asked

"Uhm... Only the one I'm wearing" I confessed

"Switch with me?" He asked

"Okay" I nodded

He tugged off his hoodie and just like that he tore off his shirt, making my eyes widen when I saw all the ink covering his body

"Enjoying the view?" He mocked me

"No I- You have tattoos?"

"I have them in places there should not be tattoos" He smirked confidently

"What?" I asked confused

"You know... down there" He cirled the general area of his hips and around his thighs

"Oh"

"Want to see?" He joked, undoing his jeans

"I'm fine, thanks, maybe later" I answered

"You look cute in that shirt and all but... Do you want to take it off so I can wear it?" He asked "please?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, quickly pulling it off "sorry"

He looked at the tag in his hands, smiling at me

"I like your skin" He stated

"Whart?" I asked frowning

"Your skin" He said, pulling on the black shirt

Self conciously, I pulled the large blue shirt to my exposed upper body as Zayn walked closer

He took the shirt from my fingers, dropping it onto the carpet as he roughly lifted my chin

"It's so pale" He smiled "like porcelain... Translucent"

I gulped "I... O-okay?"

"It's beautiful, do you know that?" He asked, making me blush

"Niall?" My mum asked

I pulled back from Zayn, turning even redder.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing to my son?" My mum snapped at Zayn

"You must be Maura" Zayn put on a bright smile "Niall's told me lots of good things about you. I'm Zayn, I'm helping Niall with his art. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am"

My mum and I were both left speechless as he shook her hand

"I hope Tuesday wasn't the impression I imprinted in your mind" Zayn said charmingly

"Not at all" My mum said quietly, frowning

"Are you sure you're Niall's mother?" Zayn asked "you look young enough to be his sister"

My mum just reeled in all the compliments and left gushing from flattery. The moment she left, she shut the door and Zayn shuddered

"Fucking hell" He cringed "I'm never doing that again"

"What was that?" I asked

"Torture" Zayn answered, making me smile amused "now, can we just get to drawing"

"Sure" I nodded

"Don't tell anyone I sugared up your mother" Zayn warned

"I won't"


	8. Chapter 8

"Can I stop now?" I whined

"No, finish it" Zayn insisted

"Zayn, my hand hurts, I am tired and I'm hungry, not to mention thirsty"

"Take a break, ten minutes" He said "I'll get you something"

Zayn went downstairs and came back up with a small plate Oreos and a glass of water

"Here" He handed it to me, stealing an Oreo off the plate "eat it quick, then wipe your hands on your pants"

So I listened, and soon I was drawing again.

The sun was setting, and Zayn was sitting on my window sill, looking like Jesus as the sun shone on his face

"It's getting dark" He murmured

"Do you want to go?" I asked

"Not yet" He kept his gaze out the window "I want to see you finish that drawing first"

"What if that takes all night?" I asked

"Then I'll sit here all night" He said "I don't have a curfew or anything so it doesn't matter"

"But how would you get home?" I asked frowning

"I'd walk, as I intend to do anyway" Zayn stated

"But it'll be dark"

"I don't live that far away"

"It's a half an hour walk, Zayn"

"So?"

"Maybe we should stop" I said "I don't want you to walk home alone late at night"

"I do it all the time" He stated "don't worry"

"But I am worrying" I put down my pencil "you shouldn't walk home alone in the dark"

"Who's going to bother grabbing me?" Zayn asked

"It's not about being grabbed" I stated "it's about getting hurt"

"My dad's out till tomorrow morning anyway" Zayn said

"So you're just gonna go home alone?" I asked

"Yep"

"Do you want to stay the night?" I offered

He sighed "no, I have places to go"

"Where are you going?"

He look towards me, his eyes sad "somewhere... I'd rather you didn't ask about"

"I'm sorry"

"It's no big deal" Zayn shrugged "I just don't like to talk about it"

"Oh... That's understandable"

He looked back out the window, biting his lips. I wondered if he was going to cry, but no water was present in his hazel eyes so I decided against it.

"I'll finish this quickly then" I told Zayn, picking up my pencil again

"Thanks"

So, I sat there for a good hour and I'd finally finished my drawing of the rose. It was dark anyway, and Zayn told me it was good

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" I asked

"I wouldn't have anything to wear tomorrow" Zayn informed me "And I'm not going in this"

"Well, worry about that tomorrow, I'll ask my mum if she can drop us off at your house so you can get some clean clothes"

He nodded, and got off the window sill, taking the notebook from my hands

"You're getting better already"

"You think so?" I looked him in the eyes

He dug a piece of paper out his pocket, showing me the drawing I'd only done on Tuesday... It looked like garbage compared to this one

"I am getting better" I smiled

"What did I tell you?" Zayn asked

"Hang on, I'll go talk to mum about you staying over" I told Zayn

He nodded and I ran downstairs to see if he could stay the night. My mum said yes to that, then also said she'd drop us off at Zayn's house in the morning. She also said she was going to bed, that Zayn wasn't to sleep in my bed and that we had to go to sleep now because it was nearly midnight.

I completely ignored my mum's sleeping order and Zayn just got into my bed with me. I faced the wall and he faced the other way, just to be on the safe side

"Night Zayn" I mumbled

"Night, doll" He mumbled

I was in my sweats, Zayn was in just a pair of boxers, and I soon fell asleep, dozing off with my back against Zayn's. I could already hear him snoring which was kinda cute.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to rustling. I felt that extra weight in my bed that should have belonged to Zayn, absent.

I turned around, and saw him leaving my room doing up his jeans. He quietly clicked the bedroom door back into the lock, and I got out of bed wondering where he was going.

I opened the door a little, and peeked through the gap as I watched his silohuette make it's way down the stairs. I gathered a hoodie, and followed after him quickly, catching up to him when he was outside on the sidewalk.

I walked close to the trees, but he just kept walking, and we walked for what felt like forever.

I stumbled, making a bush rustle.

He stopped where he was and I hid behind the bush as he turned to look. He shook his head and kept walking, picking up his pace.

He suddenly broke into a run, and I ran on the grass a little way behind him.

I was confused when he stopped at his house, I watched him go into his basement and come out again with Calixa, his raven.

He had something else in his hand, a rose, but it wasn't like one of the ones in his garden, it was dark, and almost looked black under the moon.

He began walking again, the bird sitting on his shoulder as he let the rose dangle at his side. He went to a cemetery and I wanted to just ask why he had to be so weird and leave at midnight to take his bird of death to a graveyard.

Calixa rose from Zayn's shoulder to a large tombstone, the rose still in her beak

"Come here, baby" Zayn cooed

Calixa listened and Zayn took the rose from his bird, slipping the rose into what seemed like an untagged jam jar

He then turned around, and walked right past me

"Let's get you home" Zayn pet his raven

I ran back home, and I even managed to shower the sweat from my body. I finished my shower, and towel dried my hair.

I tugged on my boxers after using the loo, it was too warm now for sweats anyway.

I flushed the toilet and washed my hands, drying them and then exiting the bathroom as Zayn entered the bedroom

"Hi" I said

"Uh... Hi"

"Where'd you go?" I asked, pretending I had no idea

"I just went out for a walk" He said

"Past midnight?" I asked

"I couldn't sleep" He said

That's when I noticed his bleeding arm, what the hell? Did Calixa make those scratches?

"What happened to your arm?" I dropped my sweats moving closer to see

"I... It's just a scratch" He said quietly "don't worry"

"Zayn, you are bleeding" I stated "how can I not worry, your arm is covered in blood!"

"It's no problem" He said "she didn't mean it"

"Who didn't mean what?" I asked "Calixa?"

"She slipped" Zayn shrugged "no biggie"

"Come with me" I sighed

He followed me down to the kitchen, and I turned on a light, noticing a wound on his neck too

"I thought she slipped" I frowned

"She did"

"Then why is there blood on your neck?"

"She wasn't sitting on my arm, she tried to get ahold of it though"

"And your bicep?" I asked "on the other arm?"

"Niall, it's fine" his tone wasn't the calm one it usually was when he accidentally got hurt, he sounded almost annoyed, yet upset at the same time

"Are you sure she slipped?" I asked

"Would you just leave it?" Zayn snapped "I just fucking told you-"

"She attacked you... Didn't she?"

He didn't finish his sentence, he put his head down

"I... It was an accident" He mumbled

"She attacked you, Zayn"

"She didn't mean to" Zayn whispered "she's never hurt me before"

"Why did she attack you?" I asked quietly "did you hurt her or frighten her?"

"No I didn't hurt her" He said annoyed "why the hell would I hurt her, she's everything to me"

"Then what did you do?"

"I don't know" Zayn admitted "I was putting her back in her cage and she didn't want to go back in. I tried again and she went absolutley spare"

"She hurt you because you tried to put her in a cage?" I asked "Zayn, that's not wrong. That bird lives in a cage, she attacked you for no reason-"

"She's gentle!" Zayn hissed defensively, his eyes dark

I gulped at how close he was, his anger frightened me more than anything else

"I've had her for fucking years, Niall" He snarled "don't you dare accuse her of hurting me because she felt like it"

"It's an animal, Zayn" I stated "people hurt other people just because they feel like it, so why can't a bird that eats flesh attack you for no reason?"

"Because she loves me" Zayn stated

"That's cute.." I smiled "but that's not how it works, animals don't love the same way people do. They take and they take and they take. And they get you all attached and then they die, and take every last bit of themselves away from you"

"She wouldn't hurt me on purpose" Zayn said softly "She was fine after I called her to me, she let me put her in. She probably just... Maybe she didn't want me to lock her in her cage overnight or something"

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, I'm sure" Zayn nodded

"Alright" I sighed "are those the only scratches you've got?"

"No uhm... There's a couple on my stomach and stuff" he said "but you don't have to do those, I can"

I nodded, and helped him clean up his scratches. Thankfully, his arm one wasn't deep, and they were just claw marks rather than ones from a beak.

He removed his shirt and I handed him the cloth.

He had so many tattoos on his body, they were so hot, and I wanted to know what they all meant.

But the tattoo that caught my eye first, was the large black heart coloured in that sat low on his hip

There was small amounts of blood on him, and thankfully all he had to do was wipe it off with the warm cloth because the scratches had stopped bleeding already.

I helped him with his arm and bandaged it up for him.

He thanked me quietly, and hopped off the counter he'd been sitting on, offering me a smile

"Thanks, doll"

"It's no trouble" I gave him a small smile

"You know you look even more beautiful when the moon is on your skin" Zayn murmured, caressing my cheek "god... You're so pale"

"I- is that bad?"

"Bad? No" he said gently "it's hot, it's really hot"

I began to flush against his shirtless body, and his thumb stroked my bottom lip

"If you had black hair... That'd just be even better" Zayn told me

"I wanted to dye my hair black last year... I never really could be bothered doing it"

"Maybe you should dye it" Zayn said "you'd look cute, our hair would match"

I blushed, my cheeks tinting a light pink as his fingers fiddled with a small bunch of my hair

"Not that you don't look cute like this already" Zayn said quietly

I smiled nervously as his arm slipped around my waist, holding our bodies together

"Y-you think I'm cute?" I asked

"Mhm" he hummed "cutest lad I ever did see"

I always got so flustered when he said nice things about me, I know we didn't know each other very well, but I blushed so easy.

Louis had been teasing me since... Well yesterday about how Zayn supposedly liked me, all of today he was yacking on about it too.

But did he? I mean, this was sort of... Close. But Zayn could just think I was hot or something, there's no rule that says you like whoever you flirt with

He leant down, and just before our lips touched, he pulled back.

I stared up at him, a little confused.

He just smiled and shook his head

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, doll" he tapped my nose gently "but we should probably get back to sleep"

"Probably" I agreed

So, we headed back upstairs to my room, Zayn and I crawled into my bed after Zayn removed his converse and skinny jeans.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke the next morning cuddled up to Zayn.  
Thankfully, he wasn't awake to see me turn bright red.  
I got out of bed and gathered a change of clothes.  
I looked back at the bed, and made sure Zayn was asleep.  
I quickly took off my boxers, and looked in my underwear drawer for boxers, only to find it empty.  
Shit.  
I figured I could just gap it to the laundry, so I did, and ran back when I heard my mum stir next door.  
I put on my boxers, letting the waistband sna- it made no sound, nor did I feel the band hit my back  
That could only mean one thing... Zayn was awake.  
"Two days and I've already seen your butt" he chuckled  
My entire body went red, even my fingers, this was maximum embarrassment right here.  
Zayn had caught me changing.  
The waistband snapped, making me jump... He'd obviously caught ahold of it.  
"Nice ass" he gently smacked my bum cheek  
He then moved away, and sat on the bed in his boxers.  
He messed up his hair with one hand, yawning.  
I turned away from him, crouching down to collect a pair of skinny jeans  
I pulled out a pair if dark blue skinnies, and pulled on a white three quarter length shirt, the sleeves were black.  
He didn't comment on my outfit, and I pulled on a pair of red converse that were the same as the ones he'd worn here yesterday  
"Can't fucking wait to be back in my boots" he mumbled  
"I like your boots" I informed him  
"Good" he smiled "I do too"  
We headed downstairs, my mum was awake and in a formal women's suit with a pencil skirt.  
"Morning mum" I smiled  
"Morning sweetie"  
Zayn didn't say anything, he just stuck with me.  
He had an apple for breakfast, it was green. And I made myself a single slice of Nutella on toast.  
And soon we were in the back of my mum's car, heading to Zayn's house.  
Zayn told me to come with him, and the first thing he did was head to the basement.  
He got a few mice and dropped them into the tank, taking meat that looked pretty rotten if you ask me, and hand fed that to Calixa  
I watched the bird worriedly. Even if she had accidentally attacked Zayn, she still made Zayn bleed... This was why I hated birds.  
Zayn offered me a smile, and then took me into the house, showing me his room.  
His room had less jars but a lot more black. In fact there were a lot of things in his room  
"Why do you have cuffs?" I asked curiously, lifting them up  
"Louis gave those to me" Zayn stated "he thinks I want them"  
"Are they real?" I asked "I don't see a clip"  
"I don't really care" Zayn shrugged  
"You're not into that stuff, are you?" I asked "with cuffs and everything?"  
"And if I am?" Zayn questions calmly  
"I dunno. I may or may not feel differently about the smack you gave me this morning"  
The conversation of the kind of sex Zayn was into ended, purely for my satisfaction as I went red after he turned around with a raised eyebrow  
He just shook his head amused, getting clothes out.  
I sat on his bed still, making small conversation as he changed into a pair of skinny jeans, pulling on boots that came up to under his knees.  
He buckled them up, and then pulled on a black shirt, with a pentagram on it in white, I weakly smiled at his choice in shirt... It's like he knows people hate the way he dresses.  
I noticed a Ouija board on his desk, and to be honest it made me incredibly nervous. I was quite a supersticious person when it came to supernatural things, I'd avoid anything to do with satan, scared I may or may not end up with a demon terrorising me. So the Ouija board was making my hair stand on end, I was scared the planchette would start moving since it was sitting on the letter G.  
Zayn noticed my eyes contuinously looking over worried and he offered me a smile, that I weakly returned.  
He got out a box, then put the board and the planchette into the box, putting the box into a drawer  
"Better?" He asked  
I nodded, and he chuckled  
"You're very paranoid"  
"You've said that" I told him softly "a few times"  
"I know" He nodded, sitting down beside me, smiling at me "it's interesting"  
"What?" I asked  
"You're probably the most paranoid person I know" Zayn told me "you take paranoid to an entirely different level"  
"I take offense to that" I stated  
"You shouldn't, I mean, it's good that you're always on your toes" Zayn shrugged "you expect the unexpected"  
"And I still have a heart attack when it happens"  
"Still, you're creative with bad outcomes" Zayn told me "it's one of those things that make you even cuter"  
"I'm too old to be cute, you know?" I asked annoyed "And you're too old to be calling someone your own age cute too"  
"I suppose" Zayn bit his lower lip "but you're still cute"  
"I'm not cute" I insisted  
"Yeah you are" He laughed "you're adorable"  
"I'm not cute" I said annoyed  
"You're cuter than cute" He teased me  
"Zayn, stop calling me cute!" I exclaimed  
"Even your butt is cute"  
I hit him with a gasp as he burst into hysterics, my entire face turning beet red.  
"Don't say that!" I whined, covering my face  
"Okay, okay, sorry" He laughed, pulling my hands off my face "your butt is cute though"  
"Don't let my mum hear you saying that" I warned "she'll go mental"  
"What, will she think you touched my snake and in return I put my snake in your butt?" Zayn mocked "or is that not the only thing I'm going to let you touch if you're not careful?"  
"Both those are disgusting" I whined  
"You're right" Zayn frowned "I doubt Lolita wants to slither up your ass"  
"Okay, enough, Zayn" I laughed "I get it okay? You think I've got a cute butt"  
"I don't think, I know... For a fact"  
I laughed, embarrassed, and he lifted my chin as he always seemed to do, his eyes warm, and his smile soft  
"Uhm... Zayn?" I asked quietly  
"Yes, doll?" He murmured  
"Are you... Are you going to kiss me?" I asked, blushing  
"Maybe"  
My eyes widened in shock, and he brought down his lips. I squeaked like a child and backed up, falling off the bed  
My eyes were probably still the size of basketballs as I got to my feet "I-I..."  
My entire body burned, head to toe was probably red. And Zayn just smiled at my blush  
"We... We should probably go and get in the car" I told him nervously  
He frowned, and stood up, then walked toward the door where I stood. He hooked my chin with his fingers, and kissed my lips, making me hit the wall in shock  
"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked frowning  
"I-I'm not" I insisted  
"Why won't you let me kiss you?" He asked  
"I... I don't want to kiss you" I said softly  
"You don't want to kiss me" He repeated himself  
"I well... I do" I scratched the back of my head, going redder than I already was "We just met s'all... I... I'm not exactly sure if I like you yet"  
"Well, doll" He said warmly "You'd better figure it out quick"  
"Why?" I asked confused  
"Let's go get in the car" Zayn stated  
He sat beside me, and I heard my mum swallow at the sight of Zayn's new outfit.  
The car ride was silent for my mother, whilst Zayn was telling me to just do whatever I wanted to do in art rather than copying the teacher because the teacher had been doing art for 36 years and didn't actually teach properly  
"He is... Useless" I agreed "I mean he told us to paint a bowl of fruit that I can't even see, so I copy off Liam's canvas"  
"Don't rely on Liam" Zayn stated "he may be good at art but he's a kiss ass. He never does what he's supposed to, but then decides to make it even better. Everybody hates it, even the art teacher"  
"Oh... Okay"  
"Besides, what time is better to practice art, than in art class" Zayn asked "you said you wanted to start with drawing, so we can do it in class, there's tons of stuff to draw, unless of course you'd rather I brought you something?"  
"Well... You have nice roses" I mumbled  
"Which ones? The white ones or the red ones?"  
"The pink... Actually"  
"Oh, those" Zayn said slowly "they're alright... I guess"  
"But I think I'll just do something from the art room" I told him  
I knew my mum was eavesdropping, but I think the only thing she cared about was that I was getting help with my art by someone good at art, rather than copying a teacher that could paint and didn't teach anybody anything.


	11. Chapter 11

I had art second with Zayn, and lets just say Zayn and I both got kicked out of class with our bags and everything after Zayn decided to be creative and draw the teacher who was bent over, with what he had called wisps of death coming out his backside and a skull for a head with horns.

He huffed, his head tipped back on the wall "You know I've never been kicked out of class"

"Neither" I agreed "well, except English"

"What do you do in English?"

"I sing" I stated

"Are you good?" Zayn asked

"Eh" I shrugged "I'm average"

"I bet you're not" Zayn smiled "You're probably amazing"

"I'm average" I repeated myself

"Alright" He shrugged "your opinion, not mine"

We were quiet for a moment, and I broke the silence "Will he let us back in?"

"Nope" Zayn popped the 'p'

"Hm" I frowned

"He'll forget we're out here" Zayn stated "we might as well head to music"

"Why?" I asked

"Do you really just want to sit here bored?"

"I'm not bored" I frowned

"You're not?"

"Nope" I popped the 'p' to tease Zayn

He smiled "that's real cute, Niall... Real cute"

"It's not cute" I rolled my eyes "besides, what are we going to do outside another class that we can't do outside this one?"

"Dunno" Zayn shrugged "want to go to the tuck shop?"

"Yeah, sure" I nodded

He got up, and took my hand, helping me to my feet.

He slung an arm loosely over my shoulders, rotating my snapback so the cap faced behind me

"That looks cuter" He smiled

"I'm not cute, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"As many times as you decide to tell me" He answered "You're still cute"

"You're a lost cause" I gave in

"I bet you were a hit with the lads in your last school" Zayn stated

"No, but I got hit alot by the lads in my last school if that counts" I shook my head

"Why would they hit you?"

"Because I'm gay" I stated "It was an all boys school, if you were gay you got pounded, I was openly gay so I got pounded a lot"

"Well no wonder you get so worried about everything, you had to be on alert 24/7" Zayn said "Is that why you moved... all the way to England?"

"My mum got a job here, actually"

"I was going to say, it doesn't make much sense to move to another country because one school in Ireland is bad"

"My mum wanted me to go to an all boys school"

"And your dad?"

"He didn't like the idea, especially after I came out. I mean, that was like putting a boy in an all girls school. Heaven apparently"

"If I went to an all girls school I think I'd shit myself" Zayn said "girls are fucking gross"

"Tell me about it"

"They're all... Bloody and shit"

"I thought you liked bloody?" I mocked

"I do, but not if you walk around with your bits in it all damn day" He stated

"Tampons?" I suggested

"Like that's any better" Zayn rolled his eyes "oh I know, I'll shove a cotton bullet inside me so it can soak up my blood so I can pull out later and leave it in a bin"

"Well when you put like that it sounds bad" I told him

"Besides, periods ruin sex, big time" Zayn said "who wants to fuck someone with blood leaking out of them?"

"People who are into that" I informed him

"Other than them" He rolled his eyes

"Dunno then" I shrugged

"What do you want?" Zayn asked

"Nothing, I don't have any money"

"I know, I was going to buy you something" Zayn stated

"Oh... well, I don't know what there is" I admitted

"You can look at the menu when we get there, but I reckon I'm gonna get tea"

"Tea?" I asked amused

"It's in a coffee cup, not a china tea cup, calm your giggles" He rolled his eyes

I glared at him, but it was only playful, and he laughed anyway, then I asked if they did hot chocolates. Then when he said they did, and they were pretty good, I decided on that.

We bought the drinks and the bell rang. We walked to music together, and as always, Zayn fell silent

"Hey, Zayn, and Niall" Louis beamed "How is the lovely couple?"

"He's not my boyfriend" Zayn said flatly

It seemed like he didn't really talk to Louis or Harry, and it was almost as though he didn't want to talk when they were around either

"Aw, that's sweet" Louis cooed "did you buy Zaynie something from the tuckshop?"

"Actually" I gushed "Zayn bought me the drink"

"What?" Louis gaped "Zayn! Why didn't you buy me anything when I asked you to yesterday?"

Zayn only smirked at Louis who continued to get annoyed

"I asked you to buy me a 1 pound jelly! You said you it was your money! How could you buy him a a drink that costs 4 pounds but not buy me jelly for 1 pound?!""

"It is my money" Zayn smirked "I just chose to spend on Niall. Besides, last time I check, your boyfriend has a wallet"

"But he never has any money"

"Then why do you carry your wallet?" I asked Harry frowning

"So I look like I have money" He shrugged

Zayn rolled his eyes, and continued to stare at me

"Zaynie, you naughty lad" Louis teased "eye raping Niall as though we wont notice"

Zayn just ignored Louis, still staring at me intensely as he always did in music for some reason

"Nialler, if you're not careful, he might use more than his eyes to rape you"

I cracked up as Louis spoke like my mother, but I don't think he got it because he and Harry frowned while Zayn just smiled at the sound of me laughing

"Sorry" I apologised "you just... You sounded like my mum just then"

"What?"

"She was just telling me to be careful around Zayn and stuff" I couldn't help but to continue laughing "you wouldn't get it. It's like... An inside joke"

"Between you and your mum?"

"Between Niall and I" Zayn spoke slowly "right, Niall?"

Louis looked at me and I nodded "Yeah, she saw me talking to him on Tuesday when-"

"We were on the field after school" Zayn cut me off

"Oh... Okay" Louis smiled "I think I get it"

I wonder why Zayn didn't tell them the truth

"I saw the cuffs you got Zayn" I told Louis

"How?"

"He had them in his bag" I lied "why'd you get them for him? He doesn't even want them"

"He asked me to get them" Louis said "he told me to go into the store and buy him some because he wasn't old enough to get in"

"What?"

"Oh my god, he didn't tell you?" Louis laughed

"Tell me what?"

Zayn glowered hatefully at Louis

"Nothing, nevermind" Louis held back a laugh "I'm sure he'll tell you eventually"

"What?" I looked at Zayn

"Nothing, just drop it"

"Harry" Louis called his boyfriend

"Yeah?" Harry looked up from his nintendo

"Zayn hasn't told Niall"

"No way" Harry smiled "Seriously?"

"Seriously"

They had a laugh to themselves, which confused me and seemed to anger Zayn

"I'll see you on Monday"

"What?" I asked as Zayn stood up

He picked up his bag and his drink, then left the class, not saying a word to Harry and Louis who were busy cracking up laughing

Am I missing something? I don't understand what's so funny.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the weekend I didn't really do much, but I thought about Zayn a lot.

He'd sort of kissed me on Friday morning, managed to see my butt while I changed as well. Not to mention we'd been kicked out of class for laughing at an innapropriate drawing of Mr Berkley.

I was bored as hell to say the least. Drawing seemed to be a bore when Zayn wasn't with me, probably because whenever I got bored of drawing I'd just talk to him instead till he forced me to keep drawing.

One week. I'd been at school for one week, and had known Zayn for 4 of those weekdays, and I'm still sitting here like a moron unable to get him out of my head.

Was he hot? Hella. Was he nice? m... Kinda. Did I like him? I don't know, probably

I remembered the small kiss on the lips he'd managed to steal from me in his room yesterday, and I blushed at the memory. His lips had been soft, capturing my lips had been graceful, but I ruined it by pulling back like a dumbass.

I don't know why I pulled back a second time. Was it because of who Zayn was? was I worried society would have an even bigger problem with me? Or did I actually want to make sure I liked him? It was all of the above really, and I knew that 4 days of knowing Zayn is a really short time to know someone and be sort of kissed by them.

He was probably sitting with Calixa, or Lolita, or even the cat I'd never met and wasn't too keen on meeting. I could imagine him sitting there drawing a rose, petting Calixa with his spare hand. Or even Zayn holding Lolita in his hands, talking to her gently as he stroked her back.

I felt like a creep thinking of Zayn. It wasn't dirty thinking but if I told someone I could see him drawing while petting a bird of death or cooing at a snake, I'd surely sound like a lunatic

"Honey, Zayn's here for you!" Mum shouted

"What?" I said aloud, frowning

Zayn wasn't supposed to be here... It's Saturday. I don't have an art lesson till tomorrow, if that's even happening still.

I looked out the window, and saw Zayn standing at the door

"Just tell him to come in!" I yelled

I quickly tidied the mess I always seemed to make in my room, and closed the notebook I was drawing in.

Strangely enough, I turned around to find Zayn with Lolita... Why didn't my mum state he had his snake?

"Hey" I smiled "what's uh... How come you brought Lolita"

"She missed you I guess" He shrugged, closing the door

"So you brought her to my house?" I asked amused

"Well she was getting shitty with me" Zayn moved closer, Lolita flicking her black forked tongue "figured I'd bring her over, you haven't seen her in a bit, and I know she likes you"

"Likes me, huh?" I raised an eyebrow

Lolita slithered off Zayn and onto me, making my entire body freeze... I had a fucking snake on me.

"Easy, doll" He chuckled, pecking my lips "she wouldn't bite you"

"She bit you" I reminded him

"But I'm a bitch" Zayn stated "and you're just fucking cute"

I gave him a playful glare, but continued to talk to him "So how long are you gonna be here?"

"Dunno, maybe once your neighbour stops freaking out" Zayn answered

"God... Denise is terrified of anything with scales" I shook my head "it's stupid really, the only thing she isn't afraid of are the ones in a still picture that she can cover with her hands"

"Cats?" Zayn asked

"She's allergic to those, but yours would terrify her"

"Actually, she has a few mice" I remembered

"I should let Lolita loose in her house" Zayn laughed

"Don't do that" I frowned, letting Lolita slither between my fingers, wrapping herself between them "she'll kill poor Lolita"

"Probably" Zayn agreed "I think it's best to keep Lolita with me, and maybe with you"

"With me?" I asked

"Well, she does like you" Zayn gestured to the snake that was just enjoying my large hands "I mean she's wrapped herself round all your fingers"

"She won't crush them, will she?" I asked worriedly

"She's not a boa constricter" Zayn laughed "of course she won't. Think of it... As a hug"

"A hug?" I asked "you're telling me your little badass gothic snake is giving one of the biggest softies on this planet a hug?"

"Yep"

"Alright" I shrugged

I felt the nose hit my face, and I drew away, laughing as she continued to stretch

"Maybe she likes you too much" Zayn said slowly, taking her back so I could open my mouth again

"You're jealous of your pet snake" I teased

"No, I'm not"

"She wants me" I stated "you don't like that. But guess what, I don't care"

"Ouch" He moved close, making eye contact with me

I held out my palm, and just like that, his snake came back onto me, making me smirk

"Jealous much?" I asked cheekily

"Maybe I am jealous" Zayn answered "and maybe if you don't shut up I'm going to have to make you"

"And how will you maybe shut me up?"

"I can think of several ways" Zayn smirked "but only one doesn't involve hurting Lolita"

My eyes widened, what were his ideas?

"Give me back my baby girl" He said darkly

"Or what?" I asked, trying to stay firm as his eyes became hooded

His fingers shifted to my knee, and the softly worked their way up my thigh, making me swallow so thickly, I know Zayn heard it too.

"Y-you can have her back" I said quickly, handing Lolita back

"Thank you" His mood changed in a second as he grinned, putting Lolita back onto his shoulders

I grumbled, folding my arms "you said you brought her because she missed me"

"She did" Zayn stated "and now I've brought her, and she doesn't miss you anymore"

"Are you sure you brought her to see me?" I asked

"Why else would I bring her?"

"Maybe because you couldn't think of a way to come over and see me yourself?"

He hesistated for a moment, then snorted "Don't be ridiculous"

I smirked and he frowned "it's not cute when you do that"

"So what?" I asked

"So do something cute" He answered "you know, like smile"

"I- you think it's cute when I smile?" My breath hitched

"Don't you think your smile is cute?" He asked

"I... No. I've never even, god... Not again" I whined as my cheeks began to heat

"It's so fun manking you blush" Zayn chuckled "I think I've found myself a new hobby"

"No, please don't" I begged

"Starting Monday, I'm going to see how many times I can make you blush for the week"

"Zayn, please" I insisted

"Doll" He frowned

"Don't make me blush in school, I look like a retard when I blush because of you"

"You look adorable" Zayn disagreed "don't worry"

"Zayn" I whined

"Niall" He whined back

"Fine, but give me Lolita. Not to keep though" I gave in "and, you've got to stay the night and keep her here"

"She'll be sleeping on the floor" Zayn frowned

"Why can't she sleep in my bed?"

"What, are you going to get her pregnant next?" Zayn joked

"You know what I mean" I glared

"I know, doll" Zayn smiled "don't worry, I was only joking"

"Wait, isn't she nocturnal?" I asked

"After the amount of times she's awake during the day, I highly doubt that"

"And I don't have food... What if she bites me?"

"See, now there's problems"

"I know we have a tank in the garage" I mumbled "the owner's left it here, they must have had a lizard or something, but I can see if there's a light?"

"Sounds good to me" Zayn agreed

"Okay, come with me"

I walked downstairs, noticing my mum squirm in the kitchen at the sight of the black snake on my body

"Is that tank still in the garage?" I asked her

She nodded "please just keep that... thing away from me"

"Her name is Lolita, jesus mum, she's not even poisonous"

"I don't care" My mum told me shuddering "just get rid of it before she bites you or something"

"She won't bite Niall" Zayn smiled "she rather likes him"

"Before you know it she'll be slithering down your throat-" My mum screamed as Lolita flicked her tongue

I rolled my eyes and lead Zayn to the garage.

There were old chains hanging from the ceiling from the boxing bags that were set up here before we moved. There were a few shitty workout machines left behind, obviously not worth taking.

I gave Lolita to Zayn temporarily and found the tank I was looking for quiet easily, almost as though the owner had known at some point, there'd be a snake in the house.

I pulled it out, and found a box labelled ACCESSORIES. Opening it, I found exactly what I was looking for

"Where do you want to put the tank?" I asked Zayn

"Maybe in my room? My mum will flip if she see's Lolita anywhere else"

"Sounds good to me"

I turned around, and frowned when I noticed Zayn was holding onto the chains

"What are you... doing?" I asked

"Seeing how much body weight the hooks can take" Zayn stated "Take Loli for a second"

"Uh... Alright"

I took her from Zayn slowly, and he wrapped the chains around his wrists, then lifted up his feet.

"How much do you weigh?" He asked

"I dunno... somewhere in the fifties, maybe low sixties"

Zayn let go of the chains "they could hold you"

"Are we going to move the tank, or are we going to talk about what the chains can hold?"

"Right, sorry" Zayn said "do you want to put Lolita in your bed?"

"Now?"

"She's gonna get cold if we put her in the tank" Zayn informed me "I'm scared she'll fall while we carry the tank so, yeah, now"

"I'll go put her up" I nodded "just put the box in the tank as well"


	13. Chapter 13

At was night now, Zayn and I were sitting in front of the television watching Beetlejuice.

Lolita's cage had been finished ages ago, and Zayn had just brought her out again. She was hidden in Zayn's sleeve which had made me uneasy at first, but she seemed happy there, so it was a little less worrying.

Zayn had an arm loosely over my shoulder, and Lolita emerged with a flicker of her tongue, slithering up Zayn's body and onto mine, soon hiding under the blanket.

Mum had left the house in a panic when she saw Lolita in my bed, and she hadn't been here for just over three hours.

"You're not bored, are you" Zayn asked, looking at me

"No" I smiled "I'm fine"

"But are you having fun?"

"Well, I don't know if you can call watching a screen fun" I confessed "but I like what we're watching, yes"

"Good" He smiled, pulling me to lean against his body

"What about you?"

"Huh?

"Are you having fun"

"Yeah, course"

"That's good" I smiled back at him

He nodded, and eventually I ended up completely cuddled up with him, his arm behind my back, half of me rest on his body as he tried to get me to look at him by talking to me softly

I knew that strategy, it had been used on me before. The moment I looked up I knew he'd kiss me without asking. There was a boy back in Ireland who'd pulled the same move on me, only after I'd denied being gay.

Unfortunately for me, he had also been my crush at the time and was normal compared to people like Zayn. Or even just to Harry, who simply wore band shirts and skinny jeans.

Turned out, he was just trying to catch out my lie, and it hurt like hell when I rocked up at school the next day only to discover the entire school knew we'd kissed.

I ran to the football fields furious, and went to shout at him. But I'd seen him hi-fiving his mates and lets just say that once they all saw me, I went home with a blood nose and a black eye.

Zayn chuckled at the movie, his breath tickling my ear as I knew it was supposed to

His thumb was rubbing my hip bone, drawing circles into it so my tensed body would relax.

But I was one of the most nervous and clumsy boys when it came to stuff like kissing and cuddling. Especially if it was a guy I wanted to kiss.

I kept dead still, ignoring the tingling of his breath down my neck, concentrating on the screen and on Lolita who was staring at us as though she didn't want us so close together. At least, that's why I thought she was staring

He laced our fingers, and I gulped loudly, making him speak

"Why are you nervous?" He asked

"I-I'm not" I lied

"I know you're not scared of the movie" Zayn stated "this is a PG"

"You're really close" I said quietly "can I please have some space?"

He frowned, but created distance that he only ended up disposing of all over again

"Zayn, please" I whispered

"What?" He asked

"I don't want to be this close to you" I pulled my hand out of his again

"Come on, doll" He mumbled "I'm not doing anything, it's just holding your hand"

"I don't want to hold your hand" I said, looking him in the eyes "okay?"

He seemed dissapointed, and his arms dissapeared from my body as he sat at the end of the couch by himself and without the blanket we'd been under, now with Lolita who he'd taken off me

"I'm going to put her back in her tank" He said flatly

And now he was giving me the tone he gave everybody at school, the one where he sounded like he hated you.

I sat watching the telly, and eventually went up to see why Zayn wasn't down yet.

He was playing with Lolita, talking her her softly

"No, I'm not annoyed with him" Zayn said quietly "he's too cute for me to stay mad anyway"

It was weird seeing him talk to a snake like it was a person, but it sort of turned me on as well which I think might be concerning.

"You seem to know this shit, better than I do" Zayn sighed, kissing Lolita "how do I just get him to relax around me? I know we're friends but he's always so tense, and he's always on his toes, it makes thing harder for me"

I smiled as he continued to have a conversation with his pet, and he suddenly sighed

"I'd rather just be you" He told Lolita "I could just hang off him if I wanted to, like you do. He likes you, probably more than he likes me. It'd be easy if I were a snake, man, I could even slither into his shorts and he wouldn't care. But I won't do that if that's what you're thinking. That's weird, and I don't want to see you in his shorts either, I'm not having you do to him what you did to me this morning"

He placed her in the tank and turned around, smiling shyly when he saw me

"Uh... How much did you hear?" He asked

"Nothing" I lied just to make him feel a little better

He seemed relieved "how long have I been up here?"

"About forty five minutes" I answered

"That's a while" Zayn said "god, I hope I didn't stress her out with the excessive handling"

"I'm sure she loves being handled by you" I smiled

"I'm sure" He agreed awkwardly

"Are you going to come back down?" I asked, unable to resist the temptation of biting my lip

"You lonely?" He asked, almost purring

I blushed, and he smiled "Yeah, I'm coming down"

So, we went back down and I moved in close, soon tensing up in his grip

"Please just relax" Zayn mumbed "when you sit so tight it makes me think you're uncomfortable"

I attempted to relax, and did pretty alright till I made the mistake of looking up.

He caressed my cheek, smiling. I felt a lot more comfortable now that I could see and feel he was being affectionate, not to mention the snake that had been slithering all over my body now absent helped a lot

"Zayn, I-"

He cut me off with his mouth before I could tell him I didn't want to kiss him.

But I did want to kiss him, I just didn't want my mum to catch me kissing Zayn. Especially since she then figured out he was only sucking up so she wouldn't judge him.

My mum didn't like him... At all. In fact, she seemed almost intimidated by him which is weird because he's not actually as tough as he tries to be

I kissed him back nonetheless, my eyes fluttering shut at the delightful sensation kissing him gave me and my body. I shivered, and he seemed happy with that, kissing me a little rougher, biting down on my lip

He was definitely an experienced kisser which meant he'd kiss a lot, and also meant I was a little jealous.

His grip on my face felt like it was barely even there, and he kissed me rougher again, this time making our tongues wind.

My heart was palpitating, each beat was low, and loud, making me just about breathless. I had to pause for a breather, swallowing nervously before I let him kiss me again.

We never got further than kissing, and had to stop when I'd felt like I was going to pass out from my pulsing heart

"Stop... Stop..." I panted out, holding him back, gasping

"Never had that reaction before" He chuckled "you alright?"

My entire mouth was dry from the kiss, I felt like I couldn't breathe... But in the best way possible

"I'm fine" I nodded "just... Inexperienced"

"Really?" He asked "you're quite good"


	14. Chapter 14

I woke the next morning, snuggled up to Zayn who smelt heavenly, might I add.  
It was smoky, yet at the same time it was... Well, I couldn't quite identify it as anything other than a boy smell, but being this close made the scent strong and put me in the position of wanting to drown in his aroma  
I moved closer, his arm hanging over my body, as my eyes began to fall heavy again as I inhaled deeply.  
I could probably get high on his smell...  
I closed my eyes, yawning, before fluttering them open again  
I looked over to the overnight snake tank, Lolita was wide awake and moving  
I left Zayn's wonderful smell and got out the bed in my boxers, tugging down the legs of each one that had ridden up.  
I put the back of my hand into the tank slowly, tapping the glass first, waiting for her to realise that I was here and to have her attention  
"Morning, baby" I mumbled, mimicking Zayn's soft voice  
She flicked out her tongue, and I pet her gently  
"You want to come out?" I asked smiling "we can wake up Zayn"  
I lifted her out the tank, and sat down on the bed again, with her already slithering to the blankets  
"Come on, darl" I chuckled, pulling her back to me "am I not warm enough for ya?"  
I placed her on my lap, folding my legs, laughing as she slithered under my thighs, burying herself there  
Eventually she came out again, and I rest her on my stomach since it was warm there, and she just sat there, staring at me  
She slithered towards Zayn who was fast asleep, snoring loudly, and fortunately for me, not drooling.  
His eyeliner was smudged, he obviously hadn't washed it off properly last night  
He yawned, his eyes still shut as he gave a soft whine  
I lifted Lolita and kissed her back, smiling as Zayn whined again  
He rolled a few times, his forehead hit my shoulder and his eyes opened  
He smiled when he saw me awake and with Lolita and he looked up at me  
"Morning, doll" He mumbled  
"Morning" I smiled  
He propped himself up sideways, and pet Lolita, cooing at her. He kissed the top of her head, though I remember him telling me not to touch her head  
She slowly turned her head, and slithered onto him, making me pout  
"She likes you" Zayn stated "but she loves her daddy, right baby girl?"  
I couldn't help but feel jealous as he kissed the base of her neck affectionately, chuckling as he rubbed under her chin  
She chomped on his finger like lightning, and I jumped  
"Easy, easy..." He hushed her, petting her despite the fact she'd just bitten him "nobody's gonna hurt you, Loli"  
He moved her slowly to me, and got off the bed, kissing my cheek as he told me he'd go clean his wound.  
That was twice she'd bitten him. Yet she'd never bitten me.  
It was obvious she liked Zayn, purely because she'd come to him the moment he cooed to her. I mean, she must like me as well because she likes to climb on me and seems obsessed with my face and any other part of my body I don't really want her at. But she definitely prefers Zayn.  
I kissed her back "you're beautiful, you know that?"  
She just turned, looping round my fingers  
"You're such a beautiful little girl" I murmured "It's no wonder Zayn likes you so much"  
"I should leave her here every now and again" Zayn smiled, coming back to the room  
"Without you?" I asked  
"why not?" He shrugged "you guys seem to get along well, I mean, she hasn't bitten you yet anyway"  
"She still likes you more" I stated "you're her daddy"  
He just chuckled, as I began to coo "ain't that right, baby girl?"  
"You're getting the handle of this snake thing" He told me  
"I think I'm gonna ask mum if I can get my own snake"  
"Same kind?" Zayn asked  
"Maybe" I shrugged "or a python"  
"You should get a ball python" Zayn told me, moving closer to retreat back under the covers  
He buried himself under the blankets, and told me to come and keep him warm. He told me to just let Lolita slip between us, that he slept with her at home in his bed anyway which was sort of weird, but the sensation of her slipping between our bare chests made me laugh as the gentle scratchy sort of tickle  
Zayn grumbled at my laugh, trying to hide his smile as he pulled my body against his, closing his eyes  
"What about helping me with art?"  
"Sleeping is art" Zayn mumbled "it's the art of sleeping, I'm going to help you master that for half of today"  
"No way" I disagreed "I'll get bored lying here while you just sleep"  
"Then why don't you sleep too?"  
"Because I'd rather you teach me, than sleep in my bed all day"  
"Fine, but one more hour?" He asked  
"I guess so" I mumbled  
"Your mum won't mind, will she?"  
"I don't even think she's home yet" I told him laughing  
"Wait, where's Lolita?" Zayn asked "I can't feel her"  
"She's behind me, don't worry" I mumbled "look at you, calling me paranoid. You sound like there's a possibility she could lose her head under my covers"  
"Well, I do like it rough" he smirked  
I burnt red, and pushed myself away from him, only to be pulled back  
"Zayn!" I hit his chest "let go, mofo"  
"But, Niall"  
"But, let go" I whined  
He wrapped both his legs around me, trapping me. I began to writhe, begging him to let go of my body because well... Because I didn't want him touching me till the point I got over excited  
I tried my best to get him off me, but wound up pinned on my stomach onto the mattress, one of his hands holding down my hips, the other holding both my wrists above my head as he sat on my lower back  
"What are you doing?" I asked "get off me! You can't just force me down on the bed!"  
"Just did, doll"  
"What if my mother sees this?"  
"She'll think we're going to fuck and probably leave us to it"  
"Okay, ow" I hissed "Zayn, get off me, this isn't funny anymore, you're hurting me"  
He quickly let go and I blinked back pained tears, and managed to sit up again  
"I'm sorry" he said softly, looking me in the eyes  
"It's fine" I wiped my eyes, smiling at his soft apology  
"I want to hug you" he spoke, pulling me against him tight  
"Didn't I just complain about you hurting me?" I whined  
"It's hurting you, but I'm hurting you for your own good" he squeezed my smaller body tighter  
"Okay, I get it" I gave up "I love you too, Jesus, let go now"  
He let go "I never said I loved you"  
"You didn't have to" I winked, making him grin


	15. Chapter 15

My mum woke Zayn and I up just after midday, asking where Zayn's 'black thing' was

Lolita was burrowed under my pillow it turned out. And my mum practically ran from my bedroom.

"It's going to be so easy getting a snake" I said to Zayn sarcastically "you know, with my mum practically pissing herself whenever she sees one"

"Just keep it in your room" Zayn shrugged "besides, our snake could be like... Best friends or something"

"You do know that snakes don't actually feel emotions, right?" I asked "they obviously feel primitve emotions, but they're no caladerally designed to feel affection-"

"Don't be a buzz kill" Zayn covered my mouth with his hand

"All I'm saying is, Lolita doesn't necessarily like you or me, she just recognsises the smell"

"Niall, don't be such a geek" Zayn said flatly

"Sorry..." I blushed "maybe I should get the same as yours, but Albino? That would look cool, not to mention I like white a lot more than I like black"

"Do you want to maybe get an Albino raven too?" Zayn teased "and maybe a copy of my wardrobe, but in white?"

"Real mature" I rolled my eyes "besides, it'd be like ying and yang"

"M, not quite, if you want yin and yang, I suggest a corn snake, king snakes don't actually come pure white"

"Neither do albino corn snakes"

"There's a breed called a Blizzard Corn Snake, it's white nose to tail, under and overside"

"Are you sure?"

"Totally" Zayn nodded "I saw them on the website I got Lolita from"

"Maybe I just shouldn't ask mum" I decided "I'll just get it, she shares her credit card with me anyway, she says to just buy whatever but I have a monthly limit"

"Of?"

"About 800 or 900 pounds"

"That's crazy"

"Well... We're rich" I shrugged "mum just doesn't like showing off her money and blah, blah, blah"

"It's not too bad, about 60-80 pounds" Zayn stated "so don't bother with your budget since you've practically already got a tank. You just need to worry about food"

"Okay, we should probably start with the drawing"

"Draw Lolita, she's gorgeous, her body shape is quite easy to draw" Zayn stated "then you just have to do scales, which is the tricky part, and then you can sort out the shading afterwards"

So, I moved to my desk.

Zayn sat on top of it holding onto Lolita, stroking her gently and kissing her body as he always did, making her almost seem to nuzzle him. He positioned her quite easily, and I began to sketch starting with her head, and then moving on to her tail.

Zayn had to put her back 20 minutes later into her tank, because he was afraid of stressing her out and told me she needed to remain docile otherwise she'd begin to recognise his scent as a danger.

So I took a break, and Zayn told me he needed to get to work at 9

Zayn ended up collecting a boring grey rock from outside, and made me draw that instead

"Could you give me anything worse?" I complained

"It's got good shapes" Zayn insisted, swiftly lifting my chin "trust me, even drawing the shit stuff counts"

I pulled my chin from his strong grip, and rubbed my chin, grumbling,

"Whatever" I shook my head

I sat with my back to Zayn who stood behind me, watching me draw.

Let's just say I was getting a little frustrated with Zayn grabbing my chin.

He didn't even acknowledge the force he used on me, ever.

So, I sat thinking as to wether it was reasonable to tell him I hated it or not

I felt his breath fan across the bottom and back of my neck, his lips kissed my skin

"Doll?" Zayn whispered

"What?" I asked, not meaning to sound as harsh as I did

Zayn kissed along my neck, making my eyelashes flutter, and my fingers grip my chair with a gasp, his mouth gently sucking under my jaw

"What have I done to make you mad?" Zayn murmured

My internal bitching had stopped all together, my hand reaching for the back of his head where I fisted his hair.

Oh my fucking god, hickeys felt so hot.

"Z-Zayn..." My mouth went dry as my eyes drooped closed, a shaky breath leaving my breath

"Yes?" He chuckled 

"Ah-ha" I hissed, his teeth roughly damaging my skin

My entire chest rose, my shoulders standing tall, as my sitting height and posture improved, I gasped again as his head moved up

"You're beautiful..." Zayn whispered softly, leaving burning kisses on my neck "so fucking beautiful, doll"

My fingers reached back a little more, gripping his hair tight as I let out a small moan, his fingers travelling down my chest and torso till his hand cupped between my legs

"Uh-uh" I pleaded breathless, shaking my head "Z-Zayn, stop... D-don't- oh god"

I groaned as he squeezed my crotch through my boxers, palming me

"Stop" I grit my teeth, my head lolling back as my eyes rolled back too

I moaned again, and he chuckled "you like that, don't you, doll?" He purred

"I-I-" I stammered

He pulled me out my chair, and began kissing my lips roughly, pulling my fingers out of his hair one by one as he held both my hands

"Zayn..." I begged as he brought our bodies together. He sat on my desk, our fingers still laced as he brought me to sit in his lap.

My legs sat either side of his thighs, I sat on my shins, my calves touching my thighs as he smacked his hips up, his erection pressing at my backside

I moaned against his mouth, my lashes fluttering against his.

He lifted each of my feet, wrapping my legs around his body.

He kissed me harder and hotter, then began carrying me to my bed, dropping me onto my mattress while I very carefully hung on.

He lowered my body, his mouth suddenly becoming so close, that our noses rubbed.

His kisses were hot and rough, his tongue tasted... Warm I suppose.

And let's just say he was grinding on me like he was a fucking professional

I let out a breathy moan again, confused as to how he was unaffected by this. Because I was almost in ecstasy

I hissed as his amazing mouth began to bite at my neck, shifting down to my collarbones where he nibbled gently

His lips continued to move down my body, his lips kissing down my arms, and up each finger, his tongue flicking out between each as it swiped over the top of the each, making my mouth water

"Look at those fucking baby blue eyes" he whispered "so sexy... So beautiful"

I blushed a soft pink as he kissed up my arm again, kissing down and up the other arms, kissing down each of my sides till his lips met my waistband

My body was on fire, Zayn's bottom lip rest on my boxer bands, he panted breathless, gulping as he wet his lips

"Fuck..." He groaned

My eyes widened as he began to react to nothing, his fingers slipping up my thigh

"Can I touch you?" He heaved

"I-I..." My rosy pink began to turn into beet red

"I want to feel you in my fucking hand, doll" his voice was desperate and dry, he was still puffing hot air onto my skin "please"

I squirmed under him, begging that he slow down

He kissed my stomach hard, kissing and gently biting my hip

His mouth slowed at my merciful cry, and his kisses turned soft, his thumb rubbing gentle circles beside my belly button.

I lay under him as he made his way back up my body, kissing the corner of my mouth

"You don't have to be afraid" Zayn cooed "I wouldn't force you to do anything"

For someone who wasn't my, that was like... Second base almost.

"You're so cute" Zayn grinned like a Cheshire Cat, kissing my warm cheeks

"Can I stop drawing that stupid rock?" I asked quietly

"Niall-"

"Come on, Zayn, what did we just do?" I asked him "I'm sure you want to do it again"

"You know I do"

I blushed at Zayn's straight forward answer

"But there's so much more I want to do to you" Zayn purred, lacing our fingers

"W-what didn't you tell me?" I remembered Louis having a laugh about it with Harry

"What do you mean?"

"In Music on Friday" I said "Louis was laughing because you didn't tell me something, then Harry was laughing too and-"

"It's just about sex, don't worry"

"Sex?" I asked "what about sex?"

"Niall, don't worry"

"Are you circumcised or something?"

"No"

I blushed "oh... Sorry that's the first thing I could think of"

"It's got to do with the cuffs" he murmured "I'm not saying any more than what I just did, I don't want to scare you"

"The chains" I remembered "you wanted to see if they could hold your body weight. Then you asked me how much I weighed and said a couple of them could easily hold me"

Zayn gulped

"I... You're a sadist" I whispered "aren't you?"

He stared at me intensely

"That's why you're so rough with me" I realised "that's why you always bite me when we kiss, that's why you don't even flinch when Lolita bites you"

"I don't think you quite understand the term sadist, Niall" 

"Some who likes to inflict pain on another... For pleasure" I propped myself up "that's what it means, right?"

"You're very well educated" he murmured

"So does that mean you're into BDSM?" I asked

"What?" He frowned

"BDSM" I repeated myself

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Bondage, Dominant, Submissive, Masochist" I defined it "or Bondage, I can't remember the Dominant, Sadist, Masochist"

"Is that a serious thing?" He asked "is that what that stands for?"

"Yeah... Don't you... Didn't you know that?"

"No, I just knew BDSM was kinky sex" Zayn shrugged

"But is that why they were laughing?" I asked "because you're into that and you didn't tell me"

"What are you, Sherlock Holmes?" He asked calmly

"You are, aren't you?" I whispered "you... You do like kinky sex"

"So what if I do?" He asked "do you hate me now? Do you want me to leave and never talk to you again?"

"Of course not"

"You're not even slightly grossed out? Or scared?" He asked "because you've just figured out I like the concept of rough, and you're dainty, fragile, and you've got some freaky BDSM loving guy on top of you"

"I... No, you don't have to go" I shook my head "why would I tell you to leave?"

"Because you're scared that I hurt other people for pleasure and to pleasure"

"You've completely misjudged me" I blushed

"What?"

"I know what BDSM is for a reason, Zayn" I smiled "it's hot, I watch it all the time"

He frowned "you watch BDSM?"

"Duh" I laughed "it does look painful sometimes... But it's interesting. I mean, I've never been tied up off the floor before, and just so you know, I have tested the chains in the garage, I know they can hold my weight"

His eyes widened "you like it?"

"That's what I just said" I stated "isn't it? It's not that big a deal anyway. It's no different to liking any other sex, its just sex. In the end it's still sex. It's just... It looks a lot more fun"

"You know you can get seriously hurt, right?"

"Yes, I do" I nodded 

"Can I ask if this is in porn that you watch it?"

"Yes" I nodded "it is porn. And I know porn is inaccurate, but... I have books too with that sorta stuff"

"Fifty Shades of Grey?"

"And the other two books" I nodded

"I've got them" Zayn stated, making me beam

"You read them?"

"They were poorly written" Zayn said "but the sex was hot"

"I agree" I smiled "but her flip at Christian after he whipped her was stupid. She asked him to show her how bad it could get"

"That Jack Hyde guy was a fucking creep too, broke into Christians house?"

And now I was laying in my boxers with another boy in boxers on top of me, having a conversation on an erotic novel

"Erotic novels are great"

"Have you read Bared To You?" Zayn asked

"No" I shook my head "have you read... Well there's an erotic version of Sleeping Beauty"

"Will that be the 'fairytale' sitting on your desk?" Zayn smirked, making me blush

"I have two pages left" I mumbled

"You said you think it's hot" Zayn said "but do you actually like being a part of it? Do you like being hurt?"

"I... I don't know" I mumbled "nobody's ever... Hit me before with anything, or restricted me in anyway, let alone... You know"

"So you're a virgin" Zayn mumbled

"I..." My eyes made contact with his "that's not an issue... Is it?"

"No, not at all" he smiled

"Well for the record" I grinned "I'm not a virgin"

"What? Bullshit"

"I'm not!" I insisted "my entire school may have hated me, but my cousin had this one really hot friend who was gay"

"So you fucked him?" Zayn laughed

"Duh, who else was I going to fuck?" I asked "besides, I don't know how to talk to girls, I've been in a boys school my entire life"

"How long did you know him?"

"Uh... Maybe six or seven months" Niall shrugged "but we weren't dating or anything. We were just close friends and then one day we just fucked. We're still friends though"

"I don't like the sound of that" Zayn frowned "was it only once?"

"He's not the only person I've been done by, you know?" I asked "you have such little faith in-"

"You're a virgin" Zayn stated "I don't care what you say, to me, you're a virgin"

"What?" I asked "why?"

"Because, I like virgins"

"Why?" I frowned

"Because then I get vanilla first" Zayn smiled

My eyes widened, he wanted to just have regular sex with me? Why did I need to be a virgin for that?

"O-okay" I stuttered

"But not now" Zayn shook his head "we have to wait, I'm not completely sure as to what I'm supposed to do with you"

"Huh?"

"Well, I'd like to play around a bit with you first" Zayn said "find out what you do and don't like. What your pain tolerance is, and so on"

"So you're going to test that on me?" I asked

"After we have sex" he nodded "but, we still need to wait. It's been a week, and so far, all I've got is you know what BDSM is and think it's hot as well as interesting"

"Oh... Okay"

"But that isn't going to stop me kissing you" he smiled "so don't worry. And you don't tell anyone that I'm into that stuff, okay? I mean, if Louis mentions it, you can tell him you don't care or something because they already know. Hence the reason Louis got me those cuffs"

"Okay"


	16. Chapter 16

I woke the next morning at 7.30 for school.

I wasn't going to lie, it wasn't that surprising when Zayn admitted he liked BDSM. He was weird entirely, and knowing he was into a regular sex life wouldn't have made much sense if you ask me.

I wasn't sure why I confessed to thinking it was hot, that I was curious as to how BDSM actually was.

I wondered if Zayn ever intended to do anything like tie me up, or cuff me to his bed or gag me, or whatever. I liked the idea, it sounded thrilling. But the beating side didn't. It sounded scary, and really painful. I wasn't sure if I'd ever enjoy being beaten, but I suppose I could always give it one go and if I didn't like it, back out.

I mean, it's not like I expected Zayn to tie me up in his bedroom tomorrow and beat me with a flogger or a paddle, he said we had to wait.

Obviously he did. Because we both knew all this stuff about BDSM, but I'd never part taken in anything other than anal sex. It was simple as that really. But BDSM was entirely different. It was supposedly one of the spiciest sex life's out there. It was mainly about foreplay.

The one thing I know I like is being blindfolded. Everything that feels good, feels even better when I can't see, it makes it more... Thrilling, it makes it more arousing because you never really know what's touching what, and you can't always do what you could do when your eyes are open.

But, I also knew I didn't have to worry about sex for ages. Zayn didn't even seem like the dating type, so he probably wouldn't even date me, meaning we'd never have sex.

I was religious, I know. But sex was nice, I wasn't going to deny that. I mean, I could go to church and just confess that I'd partaken in BDSM out of curiosity. I could explain wether I liked it or not, and what exactly had happened, and then pray for forgiveness.

My mum was religious too, we were both Catholics, and while my mum believed in no sex before marriage, I struggled to do so.

I got up and dressed, looking at the empty snake tank.

Great. Now I missed Zayn, and Lolita.

I changed my boxers, remembering when Zayn told me my butt was cute. Then I tugged on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top, pulling a blue SnapBack onto my bed hair.

I was way too lazy to bother with my hair this morning.

I went to have breakfast, and my mum seemed much happier now that Zayn had removed Lolita from our property.

It turned out, she only let for half an hour and locked herself in her room till the snake was gone

I sat on the kitchen bench, eating a bowl of Lucky Charms which I'd wanted to try since I was a sperm in my dad, and obviously that's because I'm Irish.

They were so fucking good, and they were marshmallow frosted. Seriously. Talk about a mouthgasm.

"Mum, I've been wondering" I caught her attention

"Yes honey?"

"Can I get a snake?"

"Dear, you have a snake" she stated "just make do with the one you have, please"

I cringed at her response, but blushed a little too

"Mum, you know what I mean" I insisted "I really want one as a pet, Zayn's snake is the first I've ever seen in real life, and she's lots of fun, she's docile and calm, I promise I won't bring it near you. I'll leave it in it's tank, and only handle it in my room"

"Niall, sweetie, we're very religious-"

"You're very religious" I corrected her

"Honey, you're also a Catholic"

"I know, but you're a lot more into it than I am"

"Yes, and for the sake of religion, we are not keeping the devil as a pet"

"Mum, this one is white, white symbolises purity... Unless your in china, then it represents death"

"You're not helping your case" she told me

"Mum, please, I'll even give it a religious name, I swear" I insisted "it's white. Not black, it's entirely white. It's eyes aren't red so it won't be overly creepy, I'll get it as a baby"

"Are you sure you'll take responsibility for one?"

"Yes, I promise" I told her "I'll clean it's tank, if I get bitten I'll deal with that myself. I'll go out and get the food, and I'll deal with bathing and everything else"

"Fine, alright" she sighed "but I don't like what Zayn is encouraging you to do"

"I want to get a snake, he never told me to" I insisted

"I'm still not so sure you should be around him, he seems like a sinner"

"God hates the sins, not the sinners" I reminded her

"Right, of course" she stated "but he seems to lean awfully close to Satanism"

"He's a Muslim, mum"

"Like that's any better"

"That's far better" I proclaimed "would you rather he worship the devil and study Wicca?"

"You're right" she agreed

"He's a nice guy, mum" I insisted "I know I always make friends with people who act like they run against society, but they're always nice. Why would I hang out with somebody horrible? That would make me a horrible person"

"I suppose you're right... Again" she sighed

"I promise he's a good kid" I told her "his parents are very religious, his dad is a Muslim, two of his sisters are, one of them switched to Christianity for her fiancÃ©-"

"You don't plan to date him... Do you?" She asked

"Well... I... I like him" I blushed

"Niall, you can't date a boy who looks like that"

"Why not?"

"Because the way he dresses is anything but appropriate. He wears pentagrams and hexagrams and upside down crosses and not to mention that horrid collar he always has around his neck"

"Mum, I don't care" I stated "I like him the way he is, and he may seem like he doesn't like anyone but he's just closed off. I don't know why, but I'm the only person who ever seems to make him smile"

"I heard you two yesterday" mum told me "since when are you not a virgin?"

"Y-you heard that?"

"Yes, I did" mum said "I knew Max was trouble, I never should have let Stacey introduce you two"

"Mum, it's okay" I said to her softly "nothing went wrong. We were careful, we used protection, then I also got checked for HIVs, I was clean, completely"

"Niall, you're not supposed to be having sex" she said "it's one of the worst sins in the bible"

"I know, okay?" I asked "but it's unfair that you get to have sex because of your sexuality, and I can't because I like guys"

"Is Zayn a virgin?" She asked

"I don't know... Maybe" I shrugged "we didn't really talk about it"

"Okay"

"Is that all you heard?"

"I didn't want to hear anymore" she informed me

"So I'm off the hook?" I asked "I'm allowed a blizzard python?"

"That sounds pretty" mum told me quietly

"Well, I can call it blizzard if you want?"

"I'm alright with that" she nodded "I'd rather a Catholic name but... Blizzard sounds lovely"

"Okay" I nodded "well, Zayn told me there was an exotic pet store near his house, so could I maybe buy the snake on Thursday?"

"I don't see why not"

I finished my breakfast, glad my mum hadn't heard that I was interested in participating in BDSM with Zayn.

I brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack, my cellphone, and my wallet in case I felt like going to the tuck-shop at school

Mum dropped me off, and after I arrived on the ground, I felt a body hug me

"Niall!" I recognised Louis' soft voice

"Hi, Louis"

"So" he laughed "did Zayn tell you yet?"

"Huh?"

Louis waved to Zayn who was watching us intently, and once we got over to him, he smiled

"Morning, doll" he spoke

Louis frowned, his eyes widening as Zayn kissed my cheek, making me blush as I moved to his side

"Have you told him yet?" Louis asked Zayn

"About the BDSM thing?" I asked "yes, he did tell me"

"Turns out, Niall's into it" Zayn smirked at Louis

I flushed "I never said that"

"You said you thought BDSM was hot" Zayn frowned

"That's not the same as into it" I whispered embarrassed "I told you I've never done it"

"So you think it's hot?" Louis asked

"I... Yeah" I blushed harder

"Not so funny anymore, is it, Louis?" Zayn asked smirking

"What the hell is wrong with you" Louis said "how did you actually find someone else who's interested in that shit"

"Dunno" Zayn shrugged "sorta just happened"

"Wait, when did you tell him"

"Saturday or Sunday" Zayn shrugged

"It was Sunday" I corrected Zayn

"Yesterday?" Zayn asked

"Yeah, because you brought Lolita round on Saturday remember?" I asked "we watched beetle juice"

"Oh yeah"

"He came to your house?" Louis asked

"I went to his on Tuesday and Thursday" I shrugged "Zayn's helping me with my art so I go after school"

"What about church on Sundays?" Louis asked "you go to church, don't you?"

"I go after he leaves" I nodded

"So he goes to yours on Sunday and on Tuesday and Thursday you two are alone in his room where there are cuffs at his bedside?" Louis asked

"We didn't have sex" I said "and we don't go in his room, he takes me under the house, that's where he keeps stuff I can draw, except the rose came from his garden"

"Zayn, what the hell?" Louis asked

Zayn just shrugged "I can do what I want"

"Not with him! He's the new kid!"

Zayn shrugged again, and I grasped his bicep, grinning at Louis

"Don't worry, we've sorted it all out, we're just friends" I assured him

"Zayn says friends, but he still fucks them" Louis said slowly "be careful, Niall. I'm telling you, Zayn will-"

"Shut up" Zayn snapped "I wouldn't do that"

"You've done it before" Louis said

"That was different" Zayn said annoyed "I wouldn't let that happen to him"

"Why is he different from anybody else?" Louis asked snappily

I was still holding Zayn's bicep, but I let go as he took my hand

"Because I like Niall" Zayn said "unlike that damn bitch I had the first time"

"Huh?" I asked

"Zayn was sleeping with this girl" Louis said "but you need to ask him about that, it's got nothing to do with me, it's his problem, and not my story to tell"

"I thought you were gay?" I frowned

"I'm gay" he nodded "I just wanted a change"

I frowned and he squeeze my hand for comfort

"Don't worry, okay?"

I hesitated before nodding

"Hey there, sweet cheeks" Harry purred, smacking Louis

"Hazza" Louis laughed, spinning around in Harry's arms

They made out for a moment, Zayn just cringed

"They're disgusting" he told me

They finished sucking face, and then Louis lit up

"Oh, Harry!" Louis exclaimed "Zayn told Niall!"

"And?" Harry asked me

"He's into it" Louis spoke before I could

"You're into bondage?" Harry frowned

"Is that a problem?" Zayn spoke defensively "do you have a problem with Niall liking it?"

"No, of course not" Harry stated "I don't have a problem with you, so why would it bother me that Niall's into it? I'm just surprised I mean... He seems like he'd have a very low pain tolerance"

"He doesn't know" Zayn stated "but I don't care"

The bell rang as Harry noticed Zayn's fingers that were laced with mine

"Come on, doll" Zayn said softly "let's go to art"

So he lead me through the corridor holding my hand, and he held it till we had to sit in our seats in art.

I actually listened to the teacher who told us we'd be going on a field trip to an art museum.

Zayn seemed eager on it, and I wanted to ask him about it later, but there was probably some gothic side to the museum.

We had a free period of doing whatever since last night apparently all the paints had been removed from the classroom which meant Zayn was sitting beside me holding my hand

"I spoke to my mum about getting a snake this morning"

"What did she say?" He asked

"She said it was a bad idea, but she said I could get one on Thursday if I got it myself"

"Do you want a ride to the petstore?" Zayn offered "it's a little while away, but I need to go get some mice, I'm all out"

"What happened to the mum?"

"I've still got the mum" Zayn told me "but she's not really breeding anymore. So, I'm stuck with frozen mice which I'm running low on again"

"Oh, alright"

"I planned to get some tomorrow night, actually" Zayn said "maybe you can come with and get some food for your snake?" Zayn asked "that way you can decide which snake you want and ask them to put it on hold"

"Alright, sounds like a good idea"

"Niall, can I... Ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you maybe want to... I don't know" he mumbled at his lap "see a movie or catch dinner with me sometime this week?"

"Like... A date?"

"I guess so"

"I don't see why not" I blushed "I'd love to... Go do something with you"

"Do you want a movie or dinner?"

"I... A movie sounds cheaper for you" I said "besides, I love watching movies"

"Okay" he smiled "uh... When?" He asked "can you do tonight?"

"I... Not tonight" I murmured "there's some church function on"

"I-I could come with if you like" He offered

"I hate to say this Zayn but... I don't think they'd let you into my church" I admitted "it's a strict Catholic policy only"

"I can pretend to be Catholic"

"What would you wear?" I asked

"Okay... Maybe not church then"

"I appreciate the offer though" I smiled "that's sweet"

"No problem" he gave a tiny smile

"I'm only free on Friday, unfortunately" I said "but because it's Friday, that means I can stay out as late as I want"

"Really?" He asked excited

"Uh huh"

He beamed "that's sounds perfect, yeah, on Friday... How's 7?"

"Sounds good to me" I smiled

"At my place?" He asked

"Sure"

"What movies do you like?" Zayn asked

"Anything really" I admitted "but I know you like Tim Burton, so maybe something by him? Edward Scissor-hands or The Corpse Bride... Maybe The Nightmare Before Christmas?"

Zayn nodded and pecked my lips, giving me a surprise as well as a couple of kids who spotted us

"You know, it's so weird" Zayn smiled "I've never really been so talkative around someone"

"I noticed in music" I agreed

"You're just really friendly I guess" Zayn shrugged "you're cute, you're easy to make blush, you like that I dress the way I do and you don't think I'm a freak so... I guess I'm comfortable around you"

"You just kissed me in class" I whispered "I think you're a little more than comfortable"

"I... I've never liked someone who... Who likes such regular things" Zayn said "it's different, but it's sort of exciting because you're into some of the stuff I am as well"

I grinned at Zayn who grinned back "do you want to go out of bounds somewhere at break?"

"How come?" Zayn asked

"Well, I know you don't like affection in public" I leant in close, whispering to him "and I'm sure you'd love to make out with me in school"

I drew back, finding a wide smile

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious" I nodded

"Where do you want to meet?" He asked

"The weed bush" I shrugged

"Alright" Zayn agreed "I look forward to that"

"So do I"

"That's like... An hour away though" Zayn frowned

"I'm sure you can wait" I shrugged

"What if I can't?" Zayn asked "why don't we just skip next period? I have P.E."

"So do I" I frowned "since when do you do sports?"

"I don't participate in anything but football" he informed me

"Oh"

"And we're doing dodgeball, so I don't want to go" he told me

"What if we get caught?" I asked softly

"We won't" Zayn said "and if we do, I'll get my dad to write us both a note, he doesn't care if I skip anymore"

"Okay" I nodded, smiling

He let go of my hand and the bell rang for the end of the period.

We waited in the hall when there was nobody else around

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes" Zayn smiled, kissing my lips

"Okay" I nodded "the one by English, okay?"

"I'll be waiting" he caressed my cheek

I grinned and there was a low cough that made Zayn step away from my body

"You two should be getting to your form class" Mr Berkley said

"Sorry sir" I said embarrassed

"Yes sir" Zayn nodded

He locked his classroom, and Zayn and I went separate ways.

I put my hand into my pocket, feeling my fingers wrap around a cigarette I'd been dying to smoke all weekend and this morning.

I could finally smoke.

I obviously wanted to make out with Zayn but I wanted to have a quick smoke too. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, I've seen the boxes in his basement, so he probably brought some too.

I sat in form class, sitting with one girl and a boy. They were twins, and the people I always sat with in form class.

I sat with the brother in English, and that was about it.

Form class was a drag, and I ended up leaving as soon as the teacher called my name.

I walked to the other side of school to get to English which I had after 2nd session.

I made my way into a hidden opening, and found Zayn already there

"Hey" I smiled

"Hey" he smiled, greeting me with a kiss "you're early"

"So are you" I drew back

"Yeah, I told the teacher I was doing some printing" he shrugged "so, I just came back here"

"Awesome" I grinned

He grasped my chin, pushing his lips onto mine as he roughly moved with me

"God... I love it when you let me kiss you" Zayn groaned, forcing my body against a tree

My fingers wrapped in his hair as he lifted me around his waist.

We kissed till I felt like I couldn't breathe, and by then I had Zayn against me, his fingers laced with mine while my spare hand played with his slender fingers

I was smiling at him, and he smiled back, making me smile even wider

"You're so cute" he tapped my nose "don't ever stop being cute, okay?"

"Okay" I nodded

"I have another question for you"'Zayn murmured "how do you feel about foreplay?"

"I love foreplay" I lit up "I-I love being touched"

"That's perfect" he purred "that's exactly what I wanted to hear"

"Really?"

"You know what you'd look sexy in?" Zayn asked

"No..." I smiled up at his larger body

"A dress"

"A dress?" I asked, my smile faltering

"Uh huh"

"Like, a woman's dress?" I asked

"Like, a Lolita dress" Zayn murmured "corsets and petticoats"

"I... I don't know" I whispered "that's cross dressing"

"I'm aware"

"I don't think... I'd like that"

"That's entirely up to you" Zayn said "but I think you have the perfect body for majority of females clothes"

"I... If you say so" I whispered

"Have you ever seen a boy in a corset?" Zayn asked softy "or a dress?"

"No" I shook my head

"I think you'd look adorable dressed as a Lolita"

"Lolitas aren't sexual though" I reminded him

"Anything cute will do" Zayn told me gently

"Y-you want me to dress up?" I asked

"Only if you're comfortable with it"

"I... That depends on what I'd be wearing" I said softly

"Maybe some leather, some cute little skirts" Zayn murmured "some lace, tights maybe"

"Is that all?"

"For the time being" Zayn nodded

"I... You don't own any of that stuff do you?" I asked worriedly

"No, you'd have to go get it" Zayn said "just say it's for your sister, that she's the same size as you or something"

"I... I don't know" I whispered

"I can go with you if you'd like" Zayn smiled "I know a little place perfect for gothic underwear"

I nodded, too curious to say no.

I'd never been in women's clothes before, I'd never wore lace or a dress or a corset or any of that stuff. I wondered what it was like. Would it be comfortable? Would wearing it turn into a full time thing if I were to ever have sex with Zayn?

More importantly, why was he into dressing up?

I found myself in a position where my heart was palpitating again, but his beautiful smile just... Made each loud heart even louder.

"I... I need a ciggie" I whispered

He stepped back, confused as I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket.

I took out my lighter and lit the butt, placing it between my lips

Would I really dress up like that? And for Zayn?

I'd never realised dress up was part of a sexual practice. Did it turn Zayn on or was he into girls?

"Don't smoke" he took the cigarette from my lips "it's bad for you"

He placed it to his own lips, making me frown

"Why can you smoke then?"

"Because I don't care if I get sick" Zayn said "but I care if you do"

I blushed as he took a drag from my cigarette.

"Can I have it back?" I asked quietly

He sighed, and handed it back to me, drawing out a box of cigarettes from his bag to light his own.

I finished mine shortly before he finished his and then we were making out again.

Zayn took a drag of his cigarette, and breathed the smoke into my mouth

He dropped the remains onto the floor, then crushed it with his boot

"Since when do you smoke?" He asked

"Since always" I told him

He nodded "alright"

"What about you?"

"Since always" he used my words, smiling

I smiled back and he pulled me into his lap, caressing my cheek with his thumb

"You know, you're beautiful, Niall" Zayn said gently "you're adorable, your skin is ivory, your lips pink like a rose, your eyes blue like... Like a gem, and your hair, it's golden, and I love it. You have the cutest little body shape, you're skinny and a little bit curvy... It's sexy"

I flushed

"It's so sexy" Zayn chuckled hotly, making my lower region harden "so fucking sexy"

He purred into my ear, his fingers fiddling with my jeans.

He undid the button, and then the fly, letting my bulge reveal itself

His hand cupped me, he squeezed, making me shiver


	17. Chapter 17

I sat in english, my lips swollen, my cheeks tinted red and my hair dishelved.

I didn't have sex with Zayn, let's just say we had a really heated make out session.

Zayn looked about the same when he left, his plump lips even plumper, a darker shade of pink, and a split in his lower lip when I accidentally bit him.

I sat beside one of the twins, Liam, who was staring at me

"Were you up all night or something?" He asked

"No" I said frowning, tugging on my snapback after re-attempting to pat down my hair

I sat bored through the whole of English, tapping my pencil on my desk

I knew it drove Liam nuts, all of last week he'd whined whenever he heard a pen click or a pencil tap... It was like he was a teacher or something.

All I could think about was Zayn.

When we met up again, would I get the silent treatment? Or would he be decent around Louis and Harry for once and actually acknowledge my existence. I mean... I wagged a subject for him.

The bell finally rang, and I picked up my bag, rushing to the door to leave first.

I made my way to the picnic tables outside the tuckshop and already found Zayn sitting there, sitting on his knees as he sketched in his notebook.

"Hey" I smiled

"Hey" He didn't look up

"What're you drawing?" I asked

"Nothing" He closed the book

"Why so secretive?" I smiled

"You don't have to be so nosy, you know?" Zayn asked "just because we kissed, that doesn't make my business yours"

"What?" I asked frowning

"You heard me" He put his book into his bag "see you tomorrow"

"What? Where are you going?"

"What did I just say to you?" Zayn snapped "Are you stupid? My business is none of yours"

He then left, leaving me in complete and utter shock... What the hell did I do

"What was that all about?" Louis asked from behind me

"I don't know"

"What did you say to him?"

"I said hello..." My voice trailed over "and he just... Rejected me"

"That's Zayn for you" Louis sighed, sitting down beside me "he can be a right twat"

"I don't get it, I didn't do anything"

"He's bipolar or something" Louis said "well, he has to be otherwise he wouldn't be holding your hand one second and a complete bastard the next"

"more like making out with me one second, then treating me like complete shit the next" I huffed

"You skipped?"

"Yeah" I mumbled "he liked the idea of it so... We kinda just went to the bush"

"You didn't fuck?"

"No, no way" I shook my head "I mean we kissed a bit but... I just went for a ciggie"

"That'll about do it"

"What do you mean?"

"He hates smokers"

"But he smokes"

"So?" Louis asked "Zayn's a fucking retard. He's obsessed with the 'innocent' and he gets shit pissed when someone does something that isn't considered 'innocent' or 'good' just because they feel like it"

"Well I'm sorry for trying to be more like him"

"Just forget about it" Louis stated "honestly, you're better off without him, he causes big problems, trust me"

"He's never horrible to me" I said quietly

"Really?"

"Yeah" I said "I mean, there was that time his Raven attacked him for no reason and he said he did something and that's the only reason she'd hurt him. But other than that... He's never spoken to me like that"

"Maybe he's had a change of heart?"

"I just hope he doesn't cancel my art lesson with him tomorrow" I sighed, picking at my fingernails

"He won't"

"Louis, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Does Zayn have anyone who... Passed away?"

"Not that I know of" Louis shrugged "He lives here with his dad, his mum's in London with work from what I know, one of his sisters are in Liverpool with her fiance and he lives with the other two"

"Oh... Okay"

"Why?"

"No, it's just... He left my house the other night to go to the cemetary. He left a rose at one of the tombstones and left again"

"He's weird" Louis shrugged "wait, he stayed at your house?"

"Is that bad?"

"Well no wonder he likes you" Louis stated "you're nice to him"

"You guys aren't?"

"Of course we are" Louis stated "Zayn is just... fucking stubborn"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"He liked me at one point, though by the time he told me, I was with Harry"

"I don't understand" I frowned

"Well, I had to turn him down, didn't I?" Louis asked "obviously that annoyed him, and ever since Harry showed up he's given us both the cold shoulder. But you... For some reason he fancies you"

"Thanks" I said sarcastically

"No, it's just... You're nothing like Zayn" Louis frowned "you don't have any clothing style in common, you two are polar opposites, Zayn is a complete asshole while you're this sweet little thing-"

"He's not an asshole" I said "He's usually smiling and talking and hanging onto me all the time. This is the first time-

"See what I mean?" Louis asked "he's kind only when it's you two"

"That really annoys me" I confessed "it makes me feel like we're not even friends, like he only does all that stuff when we're alone because he's ashamed to be seen with me"

"He's probably just worried about Pierre" Louis mumbled

"Who?"

"He's in your P.E. class" Louis said "and your English, and our music"

"I don't know any Pierre"

"He sits behind you in music" Louis said "Zayn's always staring at him"

"Why?"

"Let's just say Pierre has a habit of interfering" Louis stated as the bell rang "he's noticed you, and he's noticed you talk to Zayn. They're like... Mortal enemies"

"Why?"

"Beats me" Louis shrugged, throwing his backpack on his shoulder as I did the same "Zayn's probably just worried that if he gets too public with you, Pierre will grab ahold of you first and leave him with another lost crush"

"Did Pierre do anything to you?"

"He tried" Louis smiled cheekily "and he regretted it after I kicked him in the balls"

"You did that?" I asked

"Then Harry kicked his ass" Louis grinned "god, Harry's like... My spiderman. He likes Spiderman so..."

"Speaking of Harry" I frowned "where is he?"

"Oh, he had some mathematics catch up session" Louis said "no worries though, he'll probably be in music when we get there"


	18. Chapter 18

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't quite in music yet.

Louis told me he was going to use the loo and soon I was left by myself, wishing for Zayn to walk through the door and come sit with me so I wasn't sitting by myself with a guy and two girls behind me talking amongst themselves.

A hand pulled out the chair beside me, and a black haired boy sat down, straddling the back

"Hey" He smiled in a cocky manner

"Hello" I said, my voice calm

"You're Niall, right?" He asked

"Yes, what's that to you?

"Pierre" He smirked holding out his hand "pleasure to meet you"

He sounded nice, but the look on his face just screamed 'I'd like to fuck you'

I remembered what Louis had told me about him always interfering with Zayn, and that triggered my next response

"Fuck off"

"Hey, baby, that's no way to treat a man"

He lifted my chin gently unlike Zayn who was rough, and he smiled warmly "has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?"

I noticed Zayn standing in the doorway, watching us.

I slapped Pierre's hand away from me, feeling annoyed

"Put your hands on me again and I'll punch you in the fucking face" I spat "back off"

"Now, now-"

"He told you to back off" Zayn spoke harshly "now take your fake ass flirting back to your skanks who will actually fuck you"

"Zayn, what a surprise" Pierre drawled

"You're in my seat" Zayn snarled

Pierre moved and Zayn sat down beside me

"But you never sit next to me" I whispered

"I can sit wherever I want to" Zayn said annoyed

"I know, I'm just surprised s'all"

Zayn lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles "don't be so surprised, doll"

I blushed, biting my lip as he smiled

"Okay" I gushed

I wasn't sure wether Zayn was just in a good mood or if he was just trying to make Pierre jealous.

But the moment Harry walked in, Zayn went silent, and that's when I realised that Zayn just didn't like Harry.

Harry greeted both of us, and Louis soon came in, surprised to see Zayn in music and beside me rather than in front of me where he could stare down Pierre.

He didn't say anything, but greeted Harry with a hasty kiss on the lips, sitting down beside him.

Zayn didn't actually do any work. He sat beside me protectively the entire lesson, glowering at Pierre who was smirking

Eventually, Zayn shifted neared to me, grasping my hand as if he were claiming me as his

"You okay?" I asked quietly

"Yeah, I just want to hold your hand" He smiled, but I knew he was taking possesion

"Then hold it" I smiled back, lacing our fingers tightly

He smiled wide, and tightened his grip on my hand, making Louis frown

Zayn didn't even notice, he was too busy grinning at me for wanting him to hold my hand properly

It sucked that it was only Monday, especially since that meant I wasn't going to see Zayn after this probably till tomorrow morning or maybe even tomorrow night for art.

I was looking forward to Friday though, I was going to watch a movie with him!

I could only imagine how close we'd get on whatever we were sitting on, and I could only hope that we'd be snogging through the most of the movie while his thick hands stroked down my skin, making me tingle.

His hands did wonders, any form of skin on skin contact made me feel so much more alive.

He placed his spare hand on my knee, making me grin.

I could see Pierre out of the corner of my eye, and he looked pissed off. But he suddenly smirked as Zayn licked his lips... I blushed because of Zayn

The bell rang for the end of the lesson, and Zayn stayed in the class with me till everyone else was gone, including Harry and Louis

He kissed me hard, moaning softly

I kissed back, my heart racing and my body starting to burn in the best way possible.

He drew back, smiling

"I'll see you tomorrow" He whispered, stroking my cheek

"Okay" I nodded

"Bye, doll" He kissed my cheek

Then he picked up his satchel, put it over his shoulder, and left me by myself in the class.

I got up to see Harry and Louis by the tuckshop, but unfortunately I ended up with Pierre in my face

"I would stay with you" He smirked "I'd do so many things to you"

"Leave me alone" I stated "I don't even know you"

"We both know I'm better material than Zayn, doll" He mocked

My entire body flared in anger as he used Zayn's petname for me. I don't know why I got so worked up about it, but I hated the way 'doll' sounded coming from Pierre... It made me want to punch his fucking lights out

"Don't ever call me that again" I snarled

"Why, don't you like it, doll?"

"Fuck off, before I tell Zayn you're harassing me" I warned

"I'll see you after lunch, doll" Pierre purred "I look forward to you undressing"

"You're a creep" I spat, shoving him out my way "don't talk to me again"

I stormed past him, tugging at my hair angrily. I huffed as I sat down at the table with Louis and Harry

"What's up?" Louis asked

"He's so fucking annoying!" I exclaimed "what the hell makes him think he has any right to flirt with me?"

"Pierre?" Louis asked

"And how dare he call me doll!" I slammed my hands on the table "when the hell did I tell him to call me that huh? What the fuck is wrong with that little black haired creep?! I don't fucking want to see him! He needs to back the fuck off. I don't want to kiss him or hold his hand or any of that bullshit!"

Louis looked past me, and I turned around, seeing Zayn standing there looking hurt

"Zayn?" I asked

"If you didn't want me around you, you should've fucking said something"

"He's talking about Pierre" Louis said "don't worry"

"He called you doll?" Zayn asked, looking angry

"Yeah" I nodded "shortly after you left he got up in my face and started harrassing me"

Zayn dropped his bag, glaring at Pierre who stood in the tuckshop line with his friends.

"I'll be back" Zayn hissed

I watched Zayn storm over to the line and suddenly he grabbed Pierre's shirt collar. He hissed something to Pierre, making his eyes widen, and Zayn smashed his fist into Pierre's face, making people circle them both

"Fight! fight! fight! fight!" People began chanting

"Let's go watch" Louis stood up, lifting Harry to his feet

I put on my school bag and Zayn's, then followed the couple to the front of the circle

Zayn punched Pierre again, throwing him against the wall.

"Back off!" Zayn roared

It was frightening to see him so angry, especially with Pierre.

Harry grabbed ahold of Zayn, telling him to stop before he got suspended.

Pierre wiped the blood from his mouth, glaring hatefully at Zayn who was struggling against Harry

"That all you got, freak?" Pierre spat

"3.15, the fucking fields!" Zayn shouted

"Prepare to get your ass kicked" Pierre growled

"As if!"

The circle broke up when Zayn threw Harry off him, and his eyes landed on me. He walked up to me, smiling hopefully

"I... Are you really going to fight him?" I asked

"He needs to back the hell off" Zayn said "and if kicking his head in will do that, so be it"

"Can I watch?" I asked

He began to smile "course, doll"

I blushed as he took my hand, smiling wider "you gonna be like my little cheerleader?"

Pierre was glaring at us, and I smirked at him as Zayn put his arm around my waist, guiding me back to the table.

I can't believe they're going to fight... I've never seen anyone fight, or had anyone fight for me.


	19. Chapter 19

I was in the boys changing room, taking off my shirt to change into a singlet for gym.

Pierre was in here too, checking me out while I kept my back to him, praying he didn't harass me

"You know, doll" He spoke lowly "I don't appreciate your friend punching me in the face"

"And he doesn't appreciate you talking to me, but did that happen? Yes"

"Fiery" He smirked "that's sexy"

I ignored him and collected my gym shorts, suddenly feeling a harsh puff down my neck.

I spun round in shock, and Pierre pinned me to the wall

"I'm warning you" He smirked "I will kill Zayn if he interferes with us again"

"Us?" I snorted "there is no us"

"Because he's in the way"

"As if"

"trust me, doll" Pierre said "I will make him regret fighting me"

I gulped when I remembered how many big guys Pierre hung around with.

"I- you're supposed to fight Zayn" I spoke nervously "nobody else"

"I always win" Pierre told me "if he wins today, I'll come beat the shit out of him with help from my buddies when he least expects it"

Pierre got off me, and left the changing room

I slipped off my jeans and changed into a pair of shorts before I headed out too, sitting on the bleachers

I was worried about Zayn... What if he got beaten up before the fight? What if Zayn lost?

I doubted Pierre could hurt him, I mean... Zayn liked pain. He liked inflicting it and feeling it... Surely he'd win because even his usual touch is quite rough.

I hoped Zayn won, and I hoped it would make Pierre leave me alone.

But I was distracted through the last two lessons of the day, and soon I was heading down to the fields with what seemed like the whole school.

I rushed up to Zayn, hugging him tight

"Good luck" I whispered

"He's the one who's going to need luck" Zayn said "but thanks"

I looked up at him, he kissed my lips for a few seconds, and soon Pierre arrived

"Hello, doll"

Zayn let go of me, and handed me to Louis and Harry.

"Back off" Zayn growled

"You're the one that needs to back off" Pierre snapped "I had him first"

"Bullshit" Zayn snapped

"Pierre, if you want to stay concious, I suggest you walk away now instead of making him angry!" Louis shouted grinning

"Hey, boo bear" Pierre smirked

Louis' eyes widened, and I heard Harry posseively growl behind me. If Pierre wasn't careful Zayn and Harry were going to tear him apart.

"So, I had a little chat with your friend" Pierre smirked "about you, it was interesting seeing him without clothes, you know"

Zayn glowered, his fists clenching

"Gave me a nice little show" Pierre smirked "told me not to tell you yet, here I am... Sorry doll"

I growled annoyed, and Louis put his hand on my wrist

"What?" I asked him

"Don't" Louis warned "you'll give him what he wants"

I nodded, letting my expression soften

"I can see why you're so fond of him" Pierre smirked "He's a right little slut, practically got on his knees for me-"

Zayn hit Pierre in the face, hard, his teeth grit and his eyes malicious

"Liar!" He shouted "you're a fucking liar!"

Pierre fought back, telling Zayn more and more lies, only making him angrier

Suddenly, Zayn's fist smashed into Pierre's face with a crack, sending Pierre onto the grass.

My eyes widened as Zayn climbed on top of him, his fists coming down over and over again.

Pierre was unconcious, but Zayn kept going

"Harry, go get him" Louis said worriedly

Harry went out to the field, and grabbed Zayn

"Let go!" Zayn growled "before I pummel you too!"

Harry let go, putting his hands up to say okay.

"Zayn's going to put him in hospital" Louis covered his mouth "Niall, you like him, do something!"

"What do I do?" I asked

"Tell him to stop, he'll listen to you!" Louis yelled over the chanting

"Zayn!" I shouted "Zayn please, stop! Stop now! It's over, please!"

He got off Pierre and stalked over to me, grabbing my hand roughly as he dragged me away from the field.

"Zayn?" I asked "Zayn, what are you doing? Let go, let go, Zayn!"

He slammed my body angrily against a wall, his eyes still menacing, his jaw tense

I cried out in pain at the collision, but looked into his cold and hateful eyes

"You're mine" He said firmly "only mine"

"I know" I said scared "I know I'm yours... Only yours"

He crushed his lips to mine, kissing me desperately. He was rough, really rough, forcing me up the wall.

He continued to kiss me while I grabbed his shirt, kissing him back. He stopped, his forehead pressed to mine as he heaved to catch his breath, his eyes still closed

He drew back, stepping away from me, his eyes hooded

"I'm sorry" He said quietly

"What?"

"I never should have let you watch" He said "you're terrified"

"No I'm not"

"I can see it all over you" Zayn said "your eyes are wide, your hands are trembling... I can hear your heart beat"

"That's just because you're kissing me" I whispered

"No it's not" Zayn disagreed "there's a difference between scared and excited"

"Zayn-"

"I would never hurt you like that" Zayn said "nothing could ever make me hit you, not even cheating or anything... Nothing would ever make me violent like that... Not to you"

"I believe you"

"You do?" He asked

"Of course I do" I moved closer, taking both his hands "I know you'd never hurt me phsyically, Zayn"

"How?"

"I trust you" I smiled "I trust you to take care of me"

He began to smile and I came closer to him, letting his arms wrap around my waist as he held me near, hugging me.

I put my arms around his neck, hugging him back

"I promise you're safe with me" Zayn whispered into my hair "I might be angry, and want to kill anybody who comes near you in less than a heartbeat... But I'd never turn on you... I'd never get angry enough to hurt you... I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I ever laid a hand on your body to make you hurt, hurt because I want you to cry"

"I know, Zayn" I whispered "I know, okay?"

He held me tighter "I'd never make the mistake of hurting anybody else again"


	20. Chapter 20

On Tuesday after school, rather than finding myself doing art at Zayn's house, I found myself half naked in his bedroom, practically eating his face

His movements were quick and rough, his tongue tangling with mine as he hummed, kissing under me jaw and up my neck.

I had a hickey on my collar bone, only a small one... But it was still a hickey.

I was standing in front of his desk, one of my hands on his cheek, the other flat on his desk for support as his force tipped me back a little

His crotch was against mine, his hands on my hips as he kissed me harder and harder, his jeans undone, but not pulled down.

He bulged out his pants and it was hot... It was so fucking hot.

He slowed the kiss, taking a deep breath as he swallowed

"I... We shouldn't" He trailed off "You came to learn how to draw..."

"I know" I said "but I don't mind, I mean... There's plenty of time to draw"

"There's plenty more time for this" Zayn said softly "We should go downstairs"

I hesitated, biting my lips, before nodding "okay" I agreed

"Are you sure?" He asked gently "you don't mind?

"No, It's fine" I smiled

He smiled back, kissing me again "I don't believe you"

"Well you should" I mumbled against his mouth

"You know what?" He asked "fuck drawing, I'd rather be up here snogging"

"Whatever you say" I laughed as he drew back

He smiled, then came back for more, speeding up the kiss and making it rougher.

He squeezed my backside, his thumb grazing my right nipple as his hands slid down my sides and to my hips.

His thick fingers clasped the snap of my jeans, he popped it, his thumb and forefinger drawing down my fly.

He dipped his hand into my jeans, cupping me through the thin material of my boxers to make me harden

I let out a soft and breathy moan, his lips crushing to mine again as he began to massage it.

"You feel wonderful" Zayn murmured "at least 6"

I blushed into the kiss, my fingernails biting into the back of his neck as we continued to make out.

His hand moved from the front of my jeans and his other hand disappeared from my body.

I heard a bottle pop, and then Zayn put it down. The next thing I felt was his hand down the back of my jeans, his arm against my backside inside my boxers.

A finger pressed into me, making me groan as it went in deep.

A second entered, cold and lubricated just like the first.

He curled up his fingers, making me gasp at the sensation of his fingertips pushing my prostate

A wave of pleasure washed over me, I gasped, my chest rising with my shoulders as I drew in a shaky breath

"You like that, huh?" Zayn said quietly, pushing again

My eyes screwed shut and I bit my lips, trying to keep quiet

"You want more?" Zayn purred "hey, doll? You want another finger"

"N-no" I pleaded

"I promise it will feel even better" He whispered

There was a knock on the door, and suddenly his fingers were gone, and so was his body.

He buttoned up my jeans

"Who is it?" He called

"It's me" His dad answered

"Hang on" Zayn said, tossing me my shirt

I pulled it over my head, and Zayn answered the door, doing up his pants

His father looked down at Zayn's crotch, raising an eyebrow at me as I began to blush

"What?" Zayn asked

"Your snake got out" He said flatly

"What?" This time Zayn sounded worried

"She got out"

His dad walked away, and Zayn told me to stay in his room because he'd be back

I sighed, and sat on his bed, looking around at the poster and art covered walls. He had a lot of books in his room, Catcher In The Rye, If I Stay by Gayle Forman , Jane Eyre... Stuff I wouldn't really expect him to actually be interested. But I suppose the Wicca and Occult books made up for it, along with the hardcover version of the Satanic Bible... He had a few versions of that and oh look, Edgar Allan Poe books... And poetry, I'm not surprised.

Drawing notebooks were stacked up all around the room, so was charcoal, burned candles in black or dark grey, even a boxed Spinal Chord candle... This kid was so cliche.

But he was so hot.

So why did I care?

I frowned at my fingertips, wondering how long he'd be. And I sat there all by myself on his bed, wondering how much hotter today could get between us.

Would he actually fuck me or would he think it's too early?

To be honest, I knew it was early, I mean, we weren't even in a relationship. But I wanted him to fuck me so hard... I felt like a creep whenever I thought about Zayn pounding into me.

I shook it from my head, blushing... Why were my thoughts never innocent?

I'd never say any of the stuff in my head out loud... Ever. So why did I think like a slut or something?

I was obsessed with the idea of Zayn without clothes, I thought entirely different when he had no shirt, or any skin besides on his face, showing... And I knew it was weird.

Maybe I could get into my boxers or something, try and seduce him when he comes back in.

I could be sexy... I think.

I could bring him to the bed, leave my own marks on him- no. No, what the hell? What am I thinking?

I grumbled to myself... I was so weird.

I was so caught up in scolding myself internally that I didn't notice Zayn come back.

"Okay, we should start now" He spoke, snapping me back into reality

I nodded, and he helped me to my feet

"Sooner or later I'm going to teach you the art of-"

"Sex" I cut him off

He smirked "you look excited"

I blushed, but nodded, my inner self purring for it now

I shut it up, pecking Zayn's lips softly.

My inner god screeched at me for being to innocent and stalked off back to the darkness where he fantasised about some of the most messed up things, surrounding himself with my sexually corrupted thoughts.

Zayn didn't put a shirt on, and I liked that... I liked it a lot.

He guided me down to the basement, and pulled out the chair at the desk for me.

I sat down blushing as he pushed me in "thank you, Zayn"

"Anything for you, doll" He spoke gently, kissing the top of my head

I opened up my notebook, and he dropped a purple tulip in front of me, and I smiled... I swear he only picked flowers because he knew I loved them

"You can keep that one if you like" He said, as he always did when he picked any sort of flower on any occassion

I brought it closer, and began to sketch while he boredly paced around the room.

He walked to the front of the desk, placing his hands down as he looked at me intently

"Yes?" I asked innocently

"I think it's time we go back to my bedroom" He smirked

"Oh really?" I asked cheekily

"Mhm" He nodded "come on, doll"


	21. Chapter 21

It was Friday night, and I was waiting at Zayn's door.

I knocked, and the door opened.

His sister frowned at me "I thought you came here Tuesday and Thursday"

"Wahliya, fuck off!" I heard Zayn yell

She stared at me "I hate you"

"What?"

"I hate you" She said again

She slammed the door in my face, confusing me... What did I do? Why does she hate me?

The door opened again, this time it was Zayn

"Sorry about that" he sighed "she can be a little shit"

"I noticed" I nodded

"Come on in" Zayn smiled "Wahliya is about to leave with my dad, so... It's just us"

"Oh, okay" I nodded, my inner self prowling back out seductively

"That's not an issue, is it?" Zayn asked

"Not at all" I smiled

He smiled back "good, I wasn't sure if that would make you uncomfortable or anything so... Just checking"

"So uh... What are we watching?" I asked quietly

"I have some stuff, I figured I'd let you choose something since you're the guest and well... My date"

I blushed as he said it, nodding "okay"

"Have you eaten?" Zayn asked "there's still food on the oven, so if you're hungry I can get you some"

"That'd be lovely" I mumbled shyly

"Do you want to eat in here?"

"I don't mind"

He soon brought me out a bowl of spaghetti, carrying a bowl for himself

"Are we watching down here?"

"I actually thought we could watch it in my room" Zayn said smiling "I know you like it in there"

He began to smirk, and I blushed

"Especially after what happened on Tuesday"

I gave him a gentle and playful punch, making him laugh

"Shut up about Tuesday" I whispered

"But Tuesday was so hot" He moved closer, sensually pecking my lips

"I'm hungry, don't kiss me" I joked "I might bite"

"I love biters" he purred

"Zayn Malik, you pervert!" I exclaimed as he licked his lips, winking at me

"But seriously, we're going to watch it in my room"

"Okay" I nodded

"My room got moved" Zayn said "so... I have a bigger room now, there's lots of space, not everything is moved in either so... There's a telly in my room"

"Awesome"

He told me to sit on the couch as he sat down, so I did, and he pulled my legs over his, kissing my knee cap

"You look cute in stripes"

I blushed as I always did, pulling my cardigan to cover them

"Aw, don't be embarrased" Zayn said softly "I like them on you"

"I'll be sure to wear them more often then"

I pushed the forkfuls of the spaghetti into my mouth every time he began talking, and soon I was finished.

We briefly kissed, and his dad and younger sister came down

"Why is he here again?" Zayn's dad asked "I swear to god boy, if the neighbours complain about noise-"

"They won't" Zayn said

"You'd better be clean" He warned Zayn

He left, making me laugh, as Zayn went red

"What?" I cracked up "be clean? Zayn! What do you even do?"

"Stop laughing" His tone was gentle, happy as he held onto me tight, letting me laugh against his chest

"If he's talking about sex... That's even funnier" I laughed

"Yeah, yeah" He said sarcastically

Soon I'd calmed down, and we were upstairs.

I jumped onto his new double bed, and it was the comfiest thing I'd ever been on

Zayn crawled to hover over my body, bringing his lips to my shoulder

"You know we could have sex right now..." Zayn whispered hotly against my skin "I could give you a small tour of my bed sheets"

My head tilted back as I let out a soft moan, one that made Zayn groan lowly to in response

"God, you're sexy" Zayn whispered

He wriggled me out my loose jeans after removing his, tearing off his shirt.

He removed my jacket, and then my shirt, pushing his boner to mine. They rubbed together through our boxers, Zayn lips hovering over mine

Meow

He stopped, sighing as the hairless cat he'd told me about jumped on the bed

"Maybe we should just... Watch the movie for now" I whispered

He smiled, nodding "good idea"

He climbed off me, and I propped myself up breathless, combing back my hair as my inner sexual predator screamed at me for not pulling him right against me and taking matters into my own hands.

His cat was ugly... Really fucking ugly... It had grey skin, and it made me uncomfortable... It looked like a scrotum or something.

I decided against moving at all, and Zayn turned on the telly, calling me to come over

My decision to stay still failed as I wandered over with a hard on, crouching down beside him to look at the DVD's

"Just choose whatever you want to watch" I insisted "I'll watch it anyway"

"Niall, just choose a movie"

I reached out for Aladdin, but quickly curled my fingers back in. I'm 17 for heavens sake, I like a goth... Why would Aladdin be appropriate?

I did the stupid thing and reached for Saw

"You're sure?" Zayn asked

"Yeah" I nodded "I've never seen it, but I want to... And I'm not watching it by myself"

It was no secret that I was a complete and utter chicken. I couldn't watch anything by myself without getting paranoid during any sort of remotely scary thing. The Walking Dead nearly made me piss myself, those boney's during Warm Bodies, I got squeamish when R ate a fake brain. So I was a little happy that Zayn was here to watch it with me, especially since he didn't seem like the jumpy type.

He got it going and cuddled up with me on the bed while his pet scrotum meowed at me... Fucking hell, that thing is hideous

I turned away from it, not wanting to even look at it... It was a nightmare, how could Zayn own something like that?

"You don't like him?" Zayn asked

"Are you kidding me, that thing looks like foreskin" I stated, looking up at him with a shudder

He laughed, and reached over to pet the small monstrosity "off you go, sweetheart"

The cat meowed at Zayn then jumped off the bed. He closed the door and came back, kissing my cheek as he pulled my body close

"You want to cuddle under the sheets?"

"For a PG tour?" I joked

"Exactly that" He nodded

"Sure"

He lifted the covers from under us once we'd moved, and pulled them over our bodies, as he propped himself up against the headboard, keeping me close.

And the moment he pressed play I regretted everything.

The movie was horrendous, I was practially shitting myself through the whole thing, there was so much violence it was so... so masochistic.

I fucking hated it, I covered my eyes through almost the whole film just in case something bad happened. And Zayn just watched calmly, his breathing normal and his eye glued to the screen... Fucking freak.


	22. Chapter 22

It was late, and we were watching the second Saw which involved me just hiding in the crook of Zayn's neck, refusing to see any more violence

I flinched for about the hundreth time, and he then got up, and turned off the movie

"Don't pick stuff you know you won't be able to watch... Okay?" Zayn asked quietly

"I... I thought you wanted to watch it" I said quietly

Zayn came over, forcing his mouth to mine

My fingers grasped his biceps, and he held my face firmly, kissing me rough till I needed a breather

"Don't do something just because I would" Zayn whispered, his lips hovering over mine "you're not me. You're Niall, you're your own person... I like you just the way you are. I'm happy to do whatever you want to do because I know for a fact you can't handle at least half the shit I can"

"I... Is that true?"

"You're perfect like this" Zayn whispered "I promise you Niall, I like the you I met that day under the tree when it was raining. The Niall that told me I was weird... That you liked it. I like the Niall who wants to get better at art..."

My lips trembled as I closed my eyes, wanting to be kissed

"And I want to be with you" Zayn breathed out deeply "I want to be with you so bad"

"Then be with me" I whispered "be with me, Zayn"

"It hasn't even been two weeks" He gulped "I already feel so attracted to you... And so desperate for you... I feel... I feel different"

"Just kiss me" I pleaded

"I've never thought about anybody so much before" Zayn whispered "I've never wanted to be with someone not like me... I-I've never been so dead set on one person before"

"Kiss me, Zayn" I begged

"I want to be with you" Zayn whispered breathless "please, Niall, be with me"

"Okay" I nodded smiling "I'll be with you"

His lips crushed passionately to mine, and I felt completely different this time. The kiss was slow, his hands drew circles in my hip as he kissed me and kissed me

"You're so beautiful, doll" Zayn whispered

"I know" I smiled "you keep telling me"

"You... You're like an angel" His thumb carressed my cheek "like my angel..."

"You're so weird" I beamed "I love it"

He kissed me again, smiling against my mouth.

Two weeks. I'd known him two weeks and he'd just admitted that he was already infatuated with me.

I remembered him saying he was drawing me when I'd first arrived... I wanted to see the picture, see how he did... Did he draw more than one picture of me

He stopped suddenly, his breath heavy

"We gotta stop" He panted

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to do something stupid i-if I keep letting myself get all over you" He shook his head

"No you won't"

"Yes I will" He insisted "I always fuck it up when I get too close"

"You're not too close, Zayn" I said softly "you're perfect right now, this proximity is perfect"

"I... I don't want to hurt you" Zayn shook his head "Niall-"

"You won't hurt me" I promised "and even if you do... That's life, it's life to hurt people"

"No" He insisted "no it's not"

"Yes it is, Zayn" I told him, making eye contact with him "and if you hurt me... I get hurt, but I won't hate you for it, no way could I ever hate you"

-

-

-

Zayn was outside smoking while I was in his room, watching him through the window

He seemed really worried and nervous, but I didn't know why

My entire body was warm because we'd just gotten together, but at the same time my skin was cold because he was sitting outside with a cigarette trying to calm down instead of cuddling with me

I made the decision to stay upstairs for his sake, and he didn't come up for hours.

I watched him smoke cigarette after cigarette, his hand shaking as he took the cigarettes from his lips

I lay down on the bed, bored... Yet excited

I couldn't stop smiling... Zayn was my boyfriend

I sat on the bed, and relaxed on the mattress, waiting for him to come up.

And when he did, he offered me a shirt to wear overnight so he could control himself apparently.

"You look good in my shirt" He smiled, his confidence back

"Thanks"

"Have you thought about the dressing up thing?" He asked

"I have... Actually" I blushed

"And?"

"I know we're not even close to that stage yet" I gushed "but I... I'm happy to give it a try"

He pecked my lips, saying that it was good.

And then we cuddled up on the bed again, my body on his.

I fell asleep first, and he chuckled, pulling down the hem of the shirt I wore

"I think that we're going to last" Zayn murmured into my ear


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up the next morning under Zayn's covers cuddled up to him.

The shirt had slipped up my thighs but I was far too tired to worry about that.

I cuddled up closer to my boyfriend who put his arms around me

"morning, doll' Zayn mumbled

"morning" I whispered

His hand stroked up and down my thigh

"Might want to put your legs away before I cover them with hickeys" Zayn smiled

"Don't do that" I frowned as he began to kiss under my jaw, rolling me underneath him "how will I ever answer a door in boxers, huh?"

"True" He purred, his hands running up the inside of my thighs

His hands continued to carress my skin, his fingers grazing the joint between my legs and my crotch

"Your hair is messy" Zayn whispered, kissing my head

"That's because I just woke up" I smiled

"But you still look perfect" He smiled back

"What time did you say your dad was coming home?" I asked softly, letting him roll me on top

"Later" Zayn said, helping me to straddle him

"How later?" I asked

"Late enough for a three hour session of foreplay"

"Shut up!" I laughed as he dug his fingers into my hips

I began to wriggle, but one arm held my body to his, his spare hand tickling me till I was in fits of laughter

"Zayn!" I cried out "st-stop! Oh my god. Zayn!"

I was crying I was laughing that hard, and he suddenly stopped after rolling me under his body again, bumping up my face, by nudging my jaw with his nose

"You have such a cute laugh" He chuckled, kissing under my jaw "it's so cute"

"Cute things do tend to be cute" I stated

"We should get dressed"

"Never thought I'd here you tell me to put on clothes" I joked

"I want to walk"

"But it's raining"

"Exactly"

"You're a nut" I smiled 

"Can we?"

"Sure"

So we got dressed. Zayn in boots, jeans shredded at the front and back, and a long coat.

I wore a pair of his jeans, and a sleeping with sirens shirt that was light blue.

I pulled on a grey cardigan over top, and then Zayn escorted me onto the porch, putting up an umbrella above us.

He gripped my hand, the other holding the black shelter over us both

"I really like the rain"

"I know you do"

We walked for maybe twenty minutes, and all of a sudden a huge gust of wind came along, and the umbrella went flying from Zayn's hands.

He pulled part of his coat around me, and we began sprinting back to his house, both of us soaking wet

"Wait!" I stopped, shouting over the thundering rain

"What?" He asked, turning to face me

I crushed my mouth onto his while we stood in the middle of the road, and he kissed me back, breaking the kiss soon after

"You're going I get sick" he whispered "we have to go inside"

I nodded and he brought me back under his coat, throwing on his hoodie as he guided me up the porch.

Both of us were soaking wet, and Zayn removed his coat, bringing me inside.


	24. chapter change

(had to skip chapter 24) it will be fixed


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Rosary woke us up.

I was curled up to Zayn who had enveloped my body with his own, and when I opened up my eyes, I watched her eyes fill with hate

"Tell your boyfriend breakfast is downstairs" she hissed

"Okay, I will" I smiled "morning, Rose"

"My name is rosary"

"Can't I call you rose?" I asked

"No"

"I suppose Rosary is a prettier name..." I mumbled

She left slamming the door

"ZAYN MALIK GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

Zayn groaned and got out of bed.

His father gave him a mouthful about slamming doors in the house and he just stood there and listened

"Sorry, I won't do it again" was all he said

Rosary smirked at him, and he glowered, protectively stepping in front of me

"Niall, here you go, sweetie" Rosary said sweetly, handing me a plate of pancakes "since Zayn slammed the door, he can't be praised with these"

My eyes widened... She was giving me his breakfast?

"What do I eat?" Zayn asked annoyed

"Cereal" rosary sniggered

"Don't worry... I don't want these" I whispered

"No, you have them"

"It's your breakfast"

"You need to eat"

"I'm fine, Zayn"

"No, I'm not letting you skip breakfast"

"I'll have cereal, Zayn" I looked him in the eyes "I honestly don't mind"

Zayn sighed "alright... But are you sure?"

I nodded and he placed the plate onto the table, getting out Shreddies for me

"These okay?"

"Uh huh"

He filled a bowl with them, and then put in milk, and handed me the bowl

"Thank you" I smiled

"That's alright, doll" he smiled "come sit next to me"

I nodded and sat down beside him.

His dad was staring at me "Zayn, give the poor boy your breakfast"

"He didn't want it"

"Zayn" Yasser warned

"It's honestly fine" I said "I... It's his food, I don't want to take it from him"

"But you're our guest" Yasser insisted

"Thank you for the offer but, I'd rather eat this" I shrugged

"Do you not like pancakes?" His sister asked

"I... Of course I do" I said "I just... Don't want to take Zayn's"

Zayn looked at me, and offered me one. I shook my head

"Niall, just take it"

"It's your breakfast" I whispered "I don't want it"

"I'll make you some, dear" Rosary offered

I knew she was sucking up to Yasser, and soon she had taken my cereal and placed a plate of pancakes in front of me

"Thank you... Rosary" I mumbled

For all I know, she could have poisoned these.

Zayn seemed worried about the unrealistic idea, and tried mine before he actually let me eat them

"Zayn, you have your own" his dad snapped at him

Zayn glared and went back to eating his breakfast.

I'm not going to lie, Rosary made amazing pancakes. I felt like I was going to die they were that amazing. My mouth was watery. They were so light and fluffy... Why did she have to be a good cook?

I finished breakfast, and so did Zayn.

I thanked Rosary again, and all I could see was displeasure on her face.

But she forced a smile back anyway and I went to have a shower.

Zayn showered after me and I got dressed into the shorts he'd forced me to wear which was of course, the shorts that showed my bum.

He was very happy with the display of my backside, and never took his eyes off me

"Do you want to get my iPod?" Zayn asked

I got off the bed, and realised I probably couldn't reach it

"Come on doll, put your arms up"

I had even gone on my tiptoes trying to reach it, but my fingertips had only meekly brushed the shelf it was on

"Please just come and help me" I gave up

"Fine, but keep reaching, I'll lift you"

"For god's sake" I huffed

He came up behind me, bringing my backside to his crotch

"On second thought... I don't need my iPod"

"You little shit" I whispered, realising he hadn't even wanted his iPod at all, he just wanted to check me out

"How about, you drop those little shorts, huh?" Zayn murmured, kissing down my shoulder "I'll fuck you right here..."

I gulped, trying to calm down because now I wanted to say yes

"Or maybe we could go somewhere a little more quiet" Zayn purred "perhaps under the house? I do believe I have some rope down there I could tie your hands up with... Or maybe your legs?"

I was melting against his touch, it was so early and I already wanted sex again.

"Or maybe we just have vanilla" Zayn whispered "I know you like that"

"O-okay" I stuttered

"In here?"

I nodded as he cupped my junk, palming me through my shorts, my eyes fluttering shut

"No screaming" He chuckled "someone will hear"

He brought me to the bed, and he unbuttoned my shorts, letting them drop to my ankles

"You look so sexy" He purred "undress for me, Niall"

As I began to undress, he locked his door, and came back over to me.

He took off his jeans and his shirt, then collected a condom from a box on his shelf.

He grinned at me, flashing the silver packet my way

"Lie down, doll" He instructed

I got on his bed, and he pulled back the bed sheets, smirking as he dropped his boxers beside the bed, discarding them onto the floor. 

He got on top of me, kissing under my jaw, struggling to pull the covers up over us

"Wh-why..." I started, only to be cut off

"Just in case" Zayn whispered "that, and the curtains are open"

He rolled on the condom under the sheets, and he put both my hands above my head, keeping them in place.

"I think... I want to take you from the back"

He rolled me over, and went inside of me, lacing his fingers with mine in front of me still, and he began to thrust

"You tell me if you want more" Zayn whispered, his hand massaging my backside

I nodded, my teeth clenched in both pain and pleasure as he thrust into me a little harder. He drew out, and brought his hand down, making me cry out in pain and shock

"Easy... Easy" He whispered "you have to be quiet"

My bum cheek was on fire, but at the same time, that fiery feeling aroused me... I wanted to feel it again

I buried my face into the pillow, begging him to hit me again.

So he did, and I yelled into the pillow, muffling my responses as I yelled out the f word

"No swearing" He told me, hitting me again

You could hear his hand come in contact with my skin, and I moaned, raising my arse because I wanted it harder.

But he stopped, and continued thrusting into me. I began to move my hand under my body, wanting to hold my erection, but he hit me again, growling that I wasn't allowed to touch myself.

I ignored him, and was hit again, screaming into the pillow in both ecstacy and agony.

He had such a hard hit, and each time his hand came down I was afraid somebody would hear it, and think he was beating me or something. I raised my head once, to get air and ended up full out screaming as he hit me again.

I was panting, this hurt so much... But it made my lower region tingle, it made me harder, it made me sweaty, it made me race towards my climax

He hit me again, and then that was all I could take

"No... No" I pleaded "no more hitting... No more, please"

"You alright?" Zayn whispered

I nodded, biting my lips "other side"

So he began hitting the other side of me till I couldn't take that either, and by then I had tears in my eyes.

He was holding my wrists, pounding into me as I hid into the pillow, his hips slapping to my sore backside.

He filled his condom, and I messed on the sheets.

He pulled out, and rolled me onto my stomach

"You're crying" He said worriedly

"I... I'm fine" I wiped my face

"Niall... Did I... Did I hurt you too much?

I shook my head because it was the truth. He hurt me because I wanted him to, he hurt me because it made that experience better

"Doll, If I hurt you too much..." Zayn murmured "I am so sorry... I'm so sorry, Niall"

"No I... I liked it" I propped myself up

"Really?" He began to smile

I nodded, showing him my own smile "C-can you... Do that to me more often?"

"Yeah, of course" He laughed "totally... I just... I can't believe you want that again!"

"Shush, Zaynie" I whispered "do you want somebody to hear?"

"Zayn?" There was a knock on the door "is Niall in there with you"

"Yeah, why?" Zayn shouted

"I heard yelling" His dad called

The doorhandle began to shake

"Why is this door locked?" His dad sounded angry, yet worried

"Hang on!" Zayn yelled

We both got dressed, and I remade his bed, then he threw his ouija board onto the bed in front of me, making me freeze in terror.

He fixed his hair and unlocked the door

"What the hell is going on in here?" Yasser asked

"We were just... Playing with the board" Zayn said innocently

"Niall, come here" Yasser called me

But I was too busy staring at the board, the planchette on the G where it was supposed to start. I was scared it would move, that something bad would happen

"Doll" Zayn said softly

My head shot up, and he gestured me over

I moved towards them, and Yasser looked at me "Are you alright?"

I nodded "I... Y-yeah. I just... Got a fright is all"

"Put away the damn board" Yasser snapped at Zayn "that thing is trouble, I told you not to use it under my fucking roof"

"Sorry, dad"

"And watch what you do with him" Yasser pointed to me "if I come up here and find Niall looking like that because you've spooked him I am going to hit you so fucking hard you won't be able to sit for weeks"

"Whatever" Zayn rolled his eyes "we were done anyway"

I nodded, moving nearer to Zayn

"And this door stays unlocked" Yasser said "no door in this house is to be locked, especially your bedroom, Zayn"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it" Zayn drawled "no ouija board, no locking my door, no giving Niall a scare. Blah, blah, blah I do it all the time anyway"

Yasser glared at Zayn "You've scared your sister, by the way, I suggest you go apologise"

Zayn grunted, and left me in his room, with Yasser still in the doorway

"Are you sure you're okay, son?" He asked

I nodded, a little too quickly

"What happened?"

"I... Uh..." I looked at the books on the floor "books came off the shelf at us s'all"

"I don't know why you let him talk you into that sort of stuff" He sighed

"I can't say no very well" I mumbled "to anybody"

"You should learn before Zayn has you digging up graves with him" Yasser warned me

"He digs up graves?"

"I don't know why, I don't know what he does with the bodies, but I don't care"

Yasser then left, and Zayn packed the board back into his box

"I apologised to her" Zayn said "the second I walked in her room she told me to throw the board out"

"What? You actually used the board?"

"I do it all the time" Zayn shrugged "never trusted anything, so... Nothing's ever gone wrong"


	26. Chapter 26

Zayn and I spent the day down in his basement where he decided to show me a couple of things he said he wanted to try with me

"So... You want me to wear that?" I asked, looking at the silver plug with a green gem at the base of it

"If you're okay with it"

"How does it feel?"

"I dunno" Zayn looked down at them "I've never worn it"

"How do I get it in?" I asked

"I... I'll probably have to help you" Zayn said "it takes a while so..."

"Can I put it now?" I asked

"But we just had sex" Zayn frowned

"So?" I asked, looking him in the eyes

"You don't know how horny this thing will make you" Zayn said slowly

"I want to try it now, so that I know now rather than later"

"I don't know... I mean, your ass is red"

"So?"

"So... Nothing" Zayn said quietly "I suppose"

Things had suddenly become awkward due to our small disagreement, and I blushed as Zayn began to stare with me

"I wasn't trying... To be rude" I whispered "I'm so sorry"

"S'alright" Zayn smiled "you want, what you want. Right?"

"I don't have to do it now" I shifted on my feet, nervously playing with my fingers "I just thought you'd want me to but didn't want to say in case I didn't... Want to"

Zayn put down the weird toy, and sighed "Niall, I'd tell you if I wanted you to do something"

"I know" I bit the inside of the cheek "I just thought you'd rather I have it now because if it felt that good... We'd probably end up having sex again"

"I don't think I want you overwhelmed on a Sunday night" Zayn shook his head "we have school tomorrow"

"Can't we just stay here?" I asked

"Nah" Zayn mumbled "I don't want you missing school"

"Okay"

"Besides" Zayn grinned "Tuesday is pet day"

"I can take Blizzard!" I exclaimed

"I'm thinking about Calixa, or Lolita... I know you aren't too fond of my-"

meow

"Of your walking scrotum" I finished his sentence

"Yeah" he chuckled "my cat"

"You should take Calixa" I smiled "She's friendly enough with you"

"I'd take Lolita but she'd bite somebody... Maybe"

"Blizzard only likes me too..." I remembered "dammit, I just had to have an angry snake for a pet"

"You could take Lolita, if you like?" Zayn asked "we did agree we'd share her so... You can take her, and I'll take Calixa"

"That sounds awesome" I beamed

"I don't know how safe it will be to have her for the day so if she gets cranky... I suppose dad could come get her"

I nodded, and Zayn pecked my lips "how's that sound, doll?"

"Awesome" I grinned

He kissed me a little harder, and the yap of Precious made Zayn groan annoyed and stomp his foot

"Excuse me you two" Rosary screeched "do you mind? I'm trying to keep my lunch down!"

"Shut up you fucking slut" I snapped at her

Her eyes widened in shock, she obviously thought I was a nice kid... Oh wait... I am

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry" I clapped my hands over my mouth "I-I didn't mean to say that"

Zayn just smirked at her, and I elbowed him

"This is your fault" I whispered "telling me she's nasty"

"Well, I guess your as bad as that pathetic little freak boyfriend of yours" She said snottily

Of course, her dog came running down because for some damn reason it liked me

It sat at my feet, wagging it's little tail, then got up, placing it's front paws on my legs

"Go away" I whispered "I'm not allowed to touch you, and you know that"

Zayn pushed the dog away with his boot, but the cute and stupid little animal came scampering back to me, barking

I sighed and sat down, petting the dog. It climbed up into my lap, and Zayn just watched confused, Rosary seemed mortified

"Precious?!" She gasped "keep away from that filthy, filthy boy!"

"He's not filthy" Zayn defended me

"What is he then? Huh freak?"

I ignored her annoying words, and just concentrated on the dog

"Beautiful" Zayn said, making my breath hitch

My eyes widened, and I looked up at him shocked, why would he tell somebody I was beautiful? Was he out of his mind? He didn't want to tell anyone about us so why was he telling this wench I was beautiful

"Ha" Rosary snorted

"He's beautiful" Zayn said again "you may not see it, but if you don't you need glasses because-"

"I need glasses?" She cackled "please honey, maybe you should actually wear yours so you can see your little boyfriend better"

Ouch.

"He's beautiful!" Zayn shouted "don't you fucking tell me otherwise because I think he's beautiful inside and out!"

I looked up again, he was angry. His jaw was clenched, so were his hands that were bawled into fists, his chest rose and fell heavily, his eyes narrowed and unwelcoming

I looked at Rosary who was in shock

"And if you ever say something like that to me again, I'll be burning you with your mutt" Zayn snarled "I'll let my snake slither through your singed body, and my raven eat your burnt flesh"

"What the fuck?" I said under my breath

"Oh really?" Rosary asked, folding her arms

"He's beautiful" Was all Zayn said

"Whatever, Zayn" She dragged out his name like a child "I'm marrying your father soon, and trust me, kiddo, this weird death shit is going to stop. You're going to dump your little slut, and you're going to be a normal boy with a girlfriend"

"As if" Zayn said firmly "I'm not changing for anybody, especially not you"

"What about for your mommy?"

I noticed a pang of hurt in Zayn's eyes

"Don't talk about my mother" Zayn said, his anger breaking

"If your stupid little mommy could actually drive a car and she told you to change, would you?" She spat "would you Zaynie?"

"Shut up!"

"Huh, Zaynie?" She growled standing right in front of him "if your precious fucking mommy hadn't driven off that bridge because she was ashamed of you, would you be this little shit?"

"She didn't drive off the bridge, her car flipped!" Zayn shouted in her face "she was never ashamed of me, you insufferable little bitch, she loved me!"

"She hated you head to toe" Rosary hissed

"No she didn't" Zayn said "she loved me..."

"Well guess what, Zaynie" She said the name again "While your pathetic little mommy was married to your dad, I was sleeping with him. She never was in an accident, she was the one who drove onto the wrong side of the road"

"That's not true" Zayn shook his head

"She was the drunk driver"

"That's a lie!"

"When she found out she drank, and your daddy said he was leaving her!"

"Stop lying!"

"So she drove in front of another car and crashed, how could your mother drive off the wrong side of the road, huh?"

Zayn eyes widened.

And he got ready to move

"Don't do anything stupid" I grasped his hand

"But-"

"Please, Zayn"

Zayn shook me off him and stormed towards her.

She ran off and he closed the basement, picking up her dog.

He opened up the snake tank

"Zayn, no!" I exclaimed "don't, don't hurt the dog! It's not the dog's fault!"

"I'll fucking show her I'm not joking"

"Please, Zayn..." I begged "you're only going to get into trouble"

He sighed, and put down the dog.

"I can't believe... They did that" he whispered "all this time my dad said a drunk driver flipped her car... But she was the drunk driver? How could my dad... How could he cheat on her?"

"I'm so sorry"

"I-I don't understand..." His voice broke "my mum loved my dad... He loved her too... H-how could he go behind her back w-with... With that witch?"

"It's okay" I murmured, navigating towards him

We stood hugging for a while, my face in the crook of his neck as I wrapped both my arms around him tight.

"I just... Can't believe they all lied to me"

"This isn't your fault" I whispered "you don't have to worry"

"I know... But... I always thought she left because of me... But she didn't... She left because of Rosary and my father"

I drew back, and pecked his lips "it's okay"

"I'm not going to cry..." Zayn whispered "don't worry, doll, it takes a lot to make me cry"

I kissed him a little harder, and soon he took it to the level of making out, pushing my hips against his bench

I gasped at the hard thump, but I kissed him back, and let him tilt my body back.

"I lost my mother a very long time ago" he murmured "I've had enough time to get over it, doll... I've had more than enough time"

"Zaynie..." I whispered, carressing his cheek

"I'm just really angry right now" He said gently "with my dad and Rosary. But I promise, nothing is gonna stop me from being with you. I won't hurt anybody you don't want me to"

"Well... I'd like you to maybe punch Rosary" I admitted "but I don't want you to get into trouble... So don't even think about it"

"You're so sweet" He cooed "so soft and kind... and generous. How do you do it?"

"I don't know" I said quietly "I guess I've always been like that"

"Don't ever change" He kissed my cheek "I like you just like this"

"You're sort of breaking my back" I confessed

"Sorry, doll" he stood me up

"S'okay, it's probably a good work out" I joked, putting my arms over his shoulders

He gripped my waist, smiling as he pecked my lips

"You're so cute.."

"We are not having this conversation again" I said seriously

"Oh lighten up"

"I'm not cute!" I insisted


	27. Chapter 27

I stayed the night again, and the next day Zayn seemed to hover over me.

He was always behind me. The second he saw me he'd shadow my every move as though he were afraid something would happen to me.

He got possesive, he got hostile towards Harry and Louis whenever they stood too near. And don't even get me started with his behaviour towards Pierre.

That daft little shit tried to flirt with me by using a terrible pick up line. He called me doll once and got a punch square in the face.

But the wimp never spoke up.

Louis got cautious, and pulled me aside at lunch to ask what was going on

"What the hell is Zayn doing?" Louis whispered "why is he so angry today? And he won't let me talk to you, what's up with that?"

"I don't know, I think it's weird too" I admitted "he's never been like this with me"

"Did you hear what happened last period?"

"What happened?" I asked

"Zayn hit Pierre's face against a wall"

"What?" I asked shocked "is he in trouble?"

"No, Pierre was smart enough to just tell the teacher he got blood noses when he overheated" Louis stated "nobody spoke up, Pierre told them not to"

"Louis" I heard Zayn's voice

It was a little harsh, and I moved away from Louis insantly, moving to Zayn who possesively pulled me to his side

"Don't worry" I said quietly "he was just asking me for help on an assignment"

"You're not helping him" Zayn stated

"Okay..." I said quietly

"Don't talk to him" Zayn spat "do it again and I swear to god-"

"You won't do anything" I stated "because if you do, I'm not going to talk to you"

"But-"

"Zayn" I warned him

And he gave up "whatever, you're fucking lucky I'm attatched to you"

"You're whipped mate" Harry laughed

"Maybe I like be whipped" He snarled

"Zayn, stop being a dick"

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused" Louis sassed

"Zayn, stop it" I grabbed him

"He called me a dick"

"Hitting someone makes you a dick"

"Is that right?" He asked with an eyebrow raised

"Can we talk?"

"After I deal with Louis-"

"We need to talk" I stated "right now"

He sighed, but nodded and I grabbed his hand, bringing him somewhere more private where somebody wouldn't hear our conversation

"What's up with you today?" I asked confused "I heard you beat up Pierre again, Zayn. And you're threatening your friends?"

"They're not my friends"

"Yes they are"

"They're your friends"

"Then why do you sit with them? Why do you talk to them?"

"Because nobody else will"

"Nobody else will what?"

"Nobody else will sit with me" He said "nobody else will talk to me"

"Is this about Harry taking Louis?"

"I just... I don't want him to take you too"

"Why would you even think about that?" I asked "Harry and Louis love each other Zayn"

"Yeah, that's what you think"

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Don't tell Louis..." He said softly "but Harry wants them to break up"

"What? Why?"

"Louis' become too needy, and loud and annoying" Zayn stated "I mean, he and Louis fight all the time"

"Since when?"

"The issues only got worse when you showed up" Zayn said "they got way worse. Louis practically lives with Harry in his room, but Harry keeps calling me saying that he's upset Louis. He told me he likes somebody else but... He won't tell me who"

"Even if it is me" I whispered "I'm with you, Zayn"

"And I was with Louis when I lost him to Harry" Zayn stated

"Well Louis is stupid!" I exclaimed "why would he leave you? You're so... you make me feel special, Zayn. I'm sure you'd have done that for Louis"

"Probably not"

"What do you mean?"

"You're different"

"Different how?"

"I don't know..." He sighed "I guess... I just get paranoid that you're going to leave which I've never really done. I've had girlfriends and boyfriends before but I've never really acted like their boyfriend. I've never mentioned them to anybody, or even cared if I upset them. I've never committed to anybody because I've never liked them to the extent that I like you"

"You can't hurt people just because they speak to me"

"I just don't want to lose you..." He whispered

"Zayn, don't be like this" I pleaded "there's nothing wrong with you, we both know that"

"I just know you're out of my league... You could do way better than me"

"That is not true" I told him "I'm in your league, and you're the best I can do"

"I just have you on my mind all the time" He said "I want to make an effort, but I don't understand what being in a proper relationship is. I mean, I get jealous so easy when I see other guys around you and I heat up whenever I see Pierre near you because he harrasses you and he isn't going to hesitate to kiss you when I'm not around"

"Zayn, he wants to get under your skin" I stated "it's okay to be confused about relationships, you'll figure it out. You have no reason to be jealous, don't you trust me enough to want to stay with you?"

"How could I trust you to stay?" He asked "the entire fucking world thinks I'm a freak"

"You aren't a freak" I insisted "sure, you dress a little scary and you do some creepy stuff but I love it. It's what I love about you. You're not like anybody else. You and I are complete opposites, but you compliment me, Zayn. I love being around you, and I love it when you act so comfortable with me because it helps me get a lot more comfortable with you. I mean, we're sleeping together"

"I'm not bad am I?"

"No" I laughed "stop worrying, I like you, and everything you're feeling is normal. But don't get all insecure, okay. And if you want to get insecure I suggest you put on your bloody glasses and look at all of my imperfections"

"Why would you say that about yourself?" He asked "don't put yourself down, you're beautiful"

"Zayn, I know that you're always going to think that" I said softly "you're always going to tell me that no matter what. I'm not putting myself down, I'm telling you the truth"

"Niall, I'm not blind"

"Did you know I have freckles?"

"They're at the bottom of your spine"

"They're on my face" I said softly "they are all over my face. Just put on your glasses and look"

"I like freckles" He said "if they're on you-"

"Baby, I know" I cupped his cheeks "I get it, you think I'm beautiful no matter what"

"You are"

"Am I a natural blonde?"

"Yes"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"I have brown roots"

"Where?"

"You see?" I asked "when you don't wear your glasses you miss half the things I am"

"I know who you are" He said "you're Niall James Horan, you're 18 and from Mullingar. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, you're my boyfriend... You're-"

"Baby, just promise me that you're going to put on your glasses so that you can see me properly"

"Niall-"

"Just put them on, Zayn"

"I hate my glasses"

"Put them on" I insisted

He sighed and took them out of his bag. They were black frame, and he slipped them onto his face, blinking.

"Woah..." He whispered

"What?" I asked as his fingers touched my face

"You look... So different"

"You're not really short sighted are you?" I asked "you have bad eye sight altogether"

"You... You're so much more beautiful than I thought" He said in awe "oh my god..."

"Zayn" I blushed

"You... You're like an angel" He whispered

"Now you're just being silly"

"Now I really know you're out of my league" He breathed out "oh my god... How did I even end up with you? Why the hell would you say yes to me?"

"Maybe because I like you" I stated

"Damn... I'm never taking my glasses off" He smiled "not if I get to see this everyday. Damn... You're stunning"

I smiled, flattered

"And look at your freckles" He smiled "th-they're everywhere!"

He seemed excited

"Under your eyes, on your forehead, on your nose... There's so many"

He stood back a little "Now I can't even see them"

He came close again, still smiling "god... they're so faint but th-they're so adorable!"

"No, no, no, no!" I exclaimed

"Shit... You are cuter than cute"

"No, Zayn, no" I begged

"Man, talk about the definition of adorable"

"Okay, this completely backfired" I huffed

"Are you sure you're 18?" He asked

"I'm 17 still" I said "I'm not 18 yet"

"Right!" He nodded "sorry, doll, I completely forgot"

"Thanks"

"God, you don't even... Jesus Christ" He covered his mouth

"Zayn, I'm not a god, I am a person" I stated

"Niall, do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked h-how handsome-"

"Zayn, please" I insisted

"Fuck, if I was worried about you leaving me before"

"Okay, take them off" I reached out for his glasses

"What? No" he dodged my hands "how will I see you?"

"I want them off your face"

"Niall, I don't want to keep seeing a blur" He insisted

"You see a blur?" I asked, my entire playful emotion vanishing

"I..." Now he looked guilty

"You could never see me?"

"No, I could!" He insisted

"Don't lie to me, how well can you see without those glasses?"

"I can see colours just fine" He insisted "I can see you just fine, you're just a little blurry"

"Zayn, if I find out you can't even see me-"

"Okay, I can't see you very well..." He whispered "but why does that matter, Niall? I mean when you sit down beside me I can see you well enough to recognise you. I can make out your eyes and mouth and nose and hairline. It's just a light blur, but I know what you look like in general"

"How different do I look to you?" I asked "what's different?"

"You look different" He admitted "nothing big but the little details, like your freckles, and your lips"

"What's different about my lips?"

"They curl up, almost like a loop at the corner" He said "your nose is the same, your eye colour is different. It's bluer, but has a light brown ring around your pupil that I've never noticed. I can see your roots, a-and I never noticed the light pink on your cheeks"

"I... that's just like a natural blush" I said quietly

"That's it" He said "I know about the freckles on your neck and cheek, but I mean, they're a solid brown. God... I wonder what you look like naked"

I went bright red "Zayn!"

"Shit" He covered his mouth "sorry, that was a little loud"

"yes, it was" I agreed

"But your eyes are so blue" He whispered

And then he started examining my face. We probably looked so stupid, him tugging at my eyes and mouth and tracing my nose, just looking as though he'd never actually seen another human before.

"Wow" He whispered "I can't believe what I'm seeing"

"I barely look different"

"Love" he said with a smile "you have no idea what you look like when I don't have my glasses on"

"But you can see me?"

"Yes, Niall" He laughed "I sometimes have trouble identifying you from a long distance, but I can see you well enough"

"How do you draw me then?" I asked

"Draw you?" He asked "how do you know I do that?"

"You told me once you drew me" I stated "how many times have your drawn me?"

"Uh... A lot"

"Zayn" I whined, unable to hide my smile

"Come on, you love it"

"Yeah, I do" I agreed


	28. Chapter 28

The second we got back to Zayn's house he was pulling me inside.

After he'd put on his glasses at break, he hadn't taken them off.

He rushed up to his room and got his sketching pad and pencils

"What's that for?"

"I want to draw you, because I can see every little detail perfectly now and I want to capture it"

"Zayn, are you serious?" I laughed

"Yes, I'm being serious, come with me"

He brought me down to the basement, and it still sounds dodgy when I remind myself I'm always in Zayn's basement.

He cleared his entire desk, and turned on all the lights, making the entire room bright for once.

"Take off your clothes" He stated "just till you're in your briefs"

"No way"

"Please, doll"

I gave up after about five more minutes of him begging and soon I was standing awkwardly with red cheeks, staring at the floor in just my underwear

I stood there for a while, and Rosary came to fetch us for dinner

"What the hell are you doing?" She screeched

"I'm busy" Zayn snapped "fuck off"

"dinner is ready, brat"

"I'm drawing"

"Well stop"

"No"

"Zayn"

"I am busy"

"Zayn" She said again

"You can nag all you fucking want to, I am not moving"

"Niall, come here" She instructed

"But... He's drawing me" I said quietly

"Don't move" Zayn said

"Niall, come over here" Rosary instructed

I had no idea what to do. Two different people were giving me two completely different orders

"Stay put" Zayn instructed

"I'm the adult, Niall, come here" Rosary insisted

I moved barely and inch

"I'm 18 and I'm your boyfriend" Zayn insisted as well "listen to me and stay still"

"I don't know what to do!" I cried out frustrated

"Move!" Rosasry yelled as Zayn yelled "Stay!" in sync with her

They began to glower at each other, and I stood there even more awkwardly.

"Niall, come here, or you're going home" Rosary threatened

"Move and I'll get upset with you" Zayn looked to me

"Do you want to come back here?" Rosary asked

She won. I walked towards her and watched Zayn sink

"Niall..." He said quietly

"I'm sorry" I mumbled "I want to come back here and keep seeing you"

"I was drawing you"

"I can stand there again, can't I?" I asked

"Not the same way"

"Zayn... You don't have to draw me" I said "I don't want you to draw me"

"Why not?"

"I..."

"I'll leave you two to talk then" Rosary then left

Okay, what the hell?. She never even fucking cared and now she's just made me disobey Zayn.

"I just don't like being drawn" I whispered "I don't feel comfortable standing in my boxers while you put me on a piece of paper"

He lifted up his notepad to show me what he'd done so far, and I felt my heart swell at the sketch.

He had perfectly captured me from what I could see. He'd made up a background, I was standing on a wooden floor I assume, my hair was a little messy... He'd even got the blush

"Zayn that... That's amazing"

He tore it out the book and screwed it up "It's fine, if you'd just said you didn't want me to draw you then I wouldn't have"

"I didn't want to tell you"

"Why'd you stand there for an hour and a half?" He asked

"Because you were excited..." I gave a tiny smile "you wanted to draw me and I didn't want to ruin that. You seemed so happy about getting to draw me. You admitted you liked drawing me. I didn't want to be a heckler"

"What don't you like about me drawing you, huh?" He asked softly

"It's okay if you draw my face" I said "but when you get me into my underwear I get self concious"

"But you're beautiful"

"That has nothing to do with it" I stated

"Okay" He nodded with a smile

"You're not upset?"

"I'm not upset" He said "I understand"

"Are you mad?"

"Not at all"

"Are you sure?"

"Niall, I get it" He smiled affectionately "you don't want me to draw your body. It's an intimate thing, your body is personal. I'm okay with you having respect for yourself"

He got up and helped me into my clothes.

We then headed up for dinner, and Rosary was being all nice and sweet to me, but a right bitch to Zayn as per usual.

She seemed to be dissapointed that we hadn't fought, and a little annoyed that Zayn was wearing glasses

"Why are they even on your face?" She asked

"I took your advice and wore them so I could take a better look at my little boyfriend" He stated "and you know what? I like what I see. I was right, you cow, he is beautiful"

I couldn't help but blush, and he gave me a little smile, squeezing my thigh under the table

His hand remained in place and he ate with one hand while I ate with both

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Rosary asked "since Niall doesn't want you to draw him"

"I'm probably going to fuck him up the ass" Zayn stated

I choked on my food, burning red, and he just smirked at Rosary

"Don't say stuff like that" I whispered

"I agree" Rosary sided with me, in disgust

"You're just jealous because I don't want to fuck your brains out" Zayn stated

"You're a pig"

"Niall doesnt think so, do you doll?"

"No" I said quietly

"Hate to break it to you, bitch" Zayn snapped "I don't give a shit what you think of me. I don't give a shit about what anybody else thinks of me either. And for your fucking information, if my mother asked me to change I wouldn't do it. This is how I am and this is how I'll be staying, whore"

"Zayn!" I exclaimed in shock

"She needed to hear it" He shrugged

"I know she can be rude to you, but that's innapropriate, she's an adult"

"Ugh, fine" He groaned "I'm sorry you're a desperate slut who feeds off other people's misery"

"Well... at least there was a sorry in there" I muttered

She seemed a little surprised to even hear the word 'sorry' come from Zayn.

I was annoyed that he hadn't actually apologised to her, and I knew that the second we finished dinner we would have to talk again about the way he treats other people.

So once we'd finished dinner we were in his room. He instantly knew something was up the second I rejected contact

"Niall" He insisted

"No, Zayn" I pushed him gently back

"What did I do, huh?"

"You were rude to who is going to be your step mother"

"She's a bitch"

"So what?"

"So if she's going to be a bitch, I'm going to treat her like a bitch"

"Zayn, I know you hate her but she's going to be family"

"I don't want to talk about this"

"It's better to be on her good side"

"You want me to apologise to her again?" He asked

"Again?" I asked appalled "that was not an apology!"

"Is in my books"

"You might want to rewrite your books because they're filled with bullshit"

"Don't do this with me" Zayn's tone changed from angry to soft "come on, baby"

"Zayn, just say that you're sorry"

"No" He said "she doesn't deserve it"

"Do you want me to go home?"

"Of course I don't"

"Then go apologise"

"Niall-"

"Sincerely apologise"

"No"

"Don't touch me" I pulled my arm from his

"I'm sorry" He tried

"Tell that to her"

"I'm not saying sorry because I'm not sorry for being rude to her" Zayn said "what I am sorry about is making you upset"

"I won't be upset if you go and apologise, Zayn"

"I'm not apologising"

"Then I'm going home"

"Doll" He grabbed my hand "don't do this, don't fight with me"

"You're fighting with me" I disagreed

"I don't want to fight with you" He said softly "please, baby"

"Just apologise to her then" I said "all you have to say is 'I'm sorry' it's not that hard"

"If I apologise will you stay?"

"If you apologise I'll forget all about what you said to her" I said softly, letting him carress my cheek

"But you'll stay?"

"Of course I'll stay" I smiled

"And we can fuck?"

"You know I don't like it when you use that term"

"We can have sex?"

"Not tonight"

"Please, doll... I'll even wear my glasses"

"No way in hell" I said "there won't be sex if you wear your glasses you'll be feeling me to the point I get turned off"

"Fine"

"Now go apologise"

"I really don't want to"

"Please, baby..." I whispered "if you can't do it for her, do it for me"

"Niall.."

"For us" I smiled

"I can't say no to that" He said gently, smiling at me lovingly

"Go apologise" I said again "I'll be waiting right here. Don't call her anything mean, please"

"Okay, doll" He said after I pecked his lips "for us"

Then he left the room. He was gone for a little while and he came back laughing

"What happened?"

"She burnt her hand on the stove"

"Oh my god is she okay?"

"She put her hand on the stove to see if it was a dream" He cracked up

I couldn't help but laugh a little I mean, I could just imagine her dramatically forcing and open palm onto the stove, her eyes wide as she stared at Zayn in shock

"So... I'm forgiven?" He asked

"Forgiven, you are" I smiled, letting him lean in and kiss me

"You're too good for me" He murmured

"Then why don't you be better?"

"I'm not changing for anybody"

"Damn" I huffed

"You're so cute"

"Stop saying that!" I whined


	29. Chapter 29

"But I want to skip school!" I insisted

"No"

"You always skip" I tried "why can't I?"

"Because I don't care about my education" he told me "but I care about yours"

"One day isn't going to kill me" I whined

"Niall, you're going" Zayn said "now bye"

"No, fuck you" I threw my bag at him

"Hey!" He exclaimed

"I want to spend the day with you!" I shouted childishly

"Go to school, for god's sake!" He laughed

"No!" I yelled "I'm staying with you"

It was about eight in the morning and Zayn had decided he was staying off school, but he wanted to force me to go, when I wanted to stay with him, and he'd been battling with me for about fifteen minutes

"Niall, go!" He raised his voice

"Why. Don't. You. Want. To. Spend. Time with me?" I grit my teeth as I hit him with my bag at the end of each word

He thought it was hilarious, and I was actually having a little fun myself and after a lot more of him trying to force me out the door, and me refusing to let go, Rosary came down to see what was going on.

"Let go!" Zayn pushed "I'm going to hurt you if you keep this up"

"Hurt me so I can stay" I said annoyed

"Niall, go to school"

"You go to school!" I yelled

"I don't want to go!" He began to push into me

"Well neither do I!"

Rosary just stood nearby watching

"Niall, go" Zayn clenched his teeth, trying to push me out the doorway I was currently forcing myself away from

"You should be grateful for the time I want to spend with you"

"I'll be more grateful when you come back here and tell me what I missed out on"

"We could even have sex while we're home!" I insisted

"Go to school!"

"No!"

"You're going to get into trouble if you're late!"

"I can't be late if I don't go!"

"Go to fucking school!"

"You go to fucking school!"

"Stop saying that!"

"You stop saying that!"

"Niall" He growled

"Zayn" I growled back

About another twenty minutes that went on and eventually he gave in because I was going to be late anyway

"Fine, stay off"

I dropped my bag and jumped onto him, grinning

"Oh god!" He groaned at my sudden weight

"yay! I can spend the day with you!" I shrieked

"Yeah, yeah" He muttered

"Love you" I pecked his lips

"Love you too" He answered

He put me down, and I hugged onto him

"What are we going to do first?" I beamed

"Tell your mother"

"No" I shook my head "please, she'll get so mad"

"You don't want to go to school so-"

I leant up and kissed him till he was lost in my lips, kissing me back both passionately and desperately

"I fucking hate you for doing this to me" he whispered

"Get used to it"

And then we just hung around the house.

We were actually in the lounge rather than his room or the basement for most of the day. He remained in boxers and I remained dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a singlet.

We watched Omosis Jones, this cool Warner Bros movie about a white blood cell who hunts down a lethal virus. The entire thing is animated, but it's such a cute movie. The blood cell is called Omosis Jones who is a policeman and a daughter who catches a cold caught it from a bad egg and those parts are in real life. Zayn thought it was shit only because I refused to kiss him during the movie but my eyes were glued to the damn screen. For some weird reason though, Omosis was blue and played by Chris Rock!

"That sucked" Zayn muttered

"Oh cheer up, bub" I pecked his lips

"One more" he murmured

I pecked his lips again and again till we'd actually started kissing properly

"You know who I want to play with?"

"Me?" He asked

"No, Lolita"

"So close"

"I'll play with you later" I purred

He got up and brought her into the house, handing her straight to me

"Hello, baby" I cooed "how're you? I didn't wake you did I? I hope not, you'd be a grumpy girl, wouldn't ya?"

She slithered through my fingers

"You're getting so big, how big are you now?" I asked, still cooing "let's ask daddy"

"She's about... Still around the 90 centimetre mark"

"Wow, love, you're getting huge!" I exclaimed "almost at your full length, huh?"

Zayn flicked on the radio just to past time, and I sat down snuggled up to Zayn, just playing with Lolita

"She wants a kiss" I held her to Zayn's face

He kissed her head "love you, baby"

"And now I'm jealous and want a kiss" I grinned

He playfully rolled his eyes and kissed me, letting our tongues wind

"M, Zayn.." I said softly

I smiled, and he continued to french kiss me, tilting his head to the other side so that we could switch angles, his tongue chasing after mine

He then smiled, catching mine as I soon began to follow his tongue

He broke the kiss, smiling softly at me

"I love being your boyfriend" he whispered

I just smiled back at him "you're so pretty"

He laughed at my goofy response, kissing my temple

"I am never letting go of you" he chuckled "you're a gem"

"I would hope so" I stated cheekily

I noticed Rosary was lingering nearby, and it confused me a little to see her wearing such a... calm expression I suppose.

She wasn't cringing and she hadn't said anything. In fact, she seemed comfortable and had a tiny smile on her lips, and sat in a way that looked like she'd been here for a while

"We should have sex" Zayn said

"Everything is about sex with you" I huffed

"You as well"

"I never say that"

"But you think it"

"Okay, you got me" I rolled my eyes

"You know who's cute?"

"If you say me I am going to get so annoyed with you" I said

"Well I think it's cute when you're mad"

"I am this close to getting fucking adorable" I whispered, leaving a centimetre gap between my thumb and forefinger

He laughed again, jabbing my hips

"Zayn!" I squealed

I went backwards, with Lolita in my hands, his body hovering over me

"Jesus, you almost made me squash her" I whispered

"I can put her back?" He asked innocently

"Go ahead"

"I'll be back" he pecked my lips

He got off me and the couch, then picked up Lolita and took her out the house

I lay down, sighing

"He really seems to like you" Rosary said, sitting on the coffee table

I pulled my shirt back over my stomach and smiled "yeah, seems like it"

"What's it like?" She asked "being with another guy I mean"

"I... I guess it's normal"

"Is it the same as being with a girl?" She asked

"You'd have to ask Zayn" I admitted, sitting up "I'm completely gay, I've never kissed a girl or anything"

"Pity"

"Not really"

"So... You guys are sleeping together?"

"I'm not comfortable with that topic" I said simply

"Is it... Good?" She asked "I've never experienced sex like that"

"Sex is sex"

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts, do you even take notice of your ass?"

She frowned and I sighed "sorry... I've just been stressed out lately"

"You don't act like it"

"Not in front of Zayn" I whispered "I don't want him to worry about my stupid feelings"

"Well... You can talk to me about it"

"Why would you want to talk to me, huh?" I asked sadly "I'm filthy remember? Not beautiful, I'm ugly, dirty"

"Look, Niall..." She sighed "I like you. You're a good kid, but Zayn isn't. I don't particularly like him and he seems to hate me so it only seems fair that I hate him back"

"You both act like children"

"I'm aware"

"You don't mind me venting?"

"Not at all, tell me what's up"

"Zayn's been acting really weird lately" I whispered "at school he shadows me everywhere. He walks me to my classes and waits for me outside of them which I think is really sweet. But he hovers over me and I feel a little trapped because I can't talk to anybody about it"

"Why's that?"

"He's become... Really hostile towards everybody" I said quietly "including his friends. There's this guy at school messing with me and Zayn keeps beating him up which isn't that bad because the kid is a creep. But he threatened his friend today for talking to me"

"He likes you, Niall" she said "I don't think he's ever been in a relationship before"

"That's what he told me" I mumbled "but if he had never been in a relationship before... Why is he so aggressive when people come near me? I mean, he gets angry at everybody who talks to me or looks at me or even smiles at me. He won't let me do anything for myself like yesterday he literally told me I couldn't sharpen my pencil because he was going to do it"

"That is a little weird"

"I'm just a little scared that if I try and tell him to back off a bit he's going to get mad at me or upset"

"He'll have to get over it"

"He's suffocating me" I huffed "I hate it. I hate having him over me every second of the day. I love spending time with him and being with him, especially here where it's just the two of us. But he's breathing down my neck when I need space and it makes me feel trapped and intimidated because he's an angry and hateful person"

"Trust me, I know"

"And I don't want him to do anything he'll regret" I whispered "I just want to tell him that he needs to stop with the authority because he's closing in on me more and more. He's practically clipped my wings"

"He's whipped"

"He's making me feel like a child!" I raised my voice both annoyed and upset "it's like he doesn't trust me to talk to anybody else. He told me he thought I was out of his league and too good for him and I always tell him he's all I want but he never listens. He'll listen if I bribe him with kisses or sex"

"That's just how he is"

"I don't want Zayn and I to split up" I whispered "but if he keeps drowning me with his possessive attitude... What else do I do? He's turning into an asshole. And I get that he means well but he's so angry at school. He's getting into fights because someone looked at me too long? That's nuts. Who's to say that if I told him I wanted him to give me space he wouldn't scream at me? Or hit me?"

What I didn't know was that Zayn was standing in the doorway, listening to everything I said

"I like him... So much" I wiped my watery eyes "but he's putting me under a lot of pressure and asks me to do all these things I'm not comfortable with. I don't want to tell him because he's going to think I'm boring or something. H-he makes me feel like a complete idiot half the time I'm with him because I can't say no to him"

"Hey, sweetie..." She whispered

"A-and he's moving too fucking fast" I began to cry "I like him, and I like being with him but we're not going to work out if he keeps rushing this!"

I was sobbing now, and Rosary rubbed my forearm

"I want it to work" I cried "I'm sick and tired of being in a long-term relationship that falls apart because of rushing. I've never had a functional relationship. I hate it when I rush because it ruins everything. It always ruins it. And I try to slow down and then when I do whoever I'm with will do exactly what Zayn is doing and start treating me like a convict and like he's a body guard and then we start fighting, and yelling and then we break up a-and I don't want to be with anybody else anymore. I hate it. I hate being with somebody yet at the same time I love it because it can feel special, like I'm everything to one person"

"Easy love..." She hushed me

"I don't want him to keep shadowing me" I whimpered "I want him to stop being so damn angry with everybody because it scares the absolute shit out of me. Hell, with his temper, I'm surprised he hasn't killed anyone"

"He hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"He had an incident a couple of months ago on the school grounds" Rosary started

"Don't say another fucking word" Zayn spat

I wiped my eyes quickly while he cussed at Rosary till she was gone

"I'm sorry" I whispered "I'm so sorry, I really shouldn't be crying"

"Hey, it's okay..." He whispered "it's okay, you're allowed to cry, baby. Everybody has to cry every now and then"

"I should just go"

"Don't go"

"I want to go"

"Because I scare you?" He asked

"You don't scare me"

"Yes I do"

"What you do to people scares me" I whispered


	30. Chapter 30

Zayn had moved us to his room so that we could talk out the issue, and to be honest, it really wasn't going well

"I'm not saying we have to break up!" I insisted

"Really? Because that's exactly what it fucking sounds like!" He yelled at me

"Stop shouting!" I cried

"I do everything for you!" He said angrily "I gave up so fucking much. Hell, I spend all my time making you fucking happy!"

"Well you're doing a shit job!"

"And what do you do for me, huh?" Zayn asked, his eyes blazing

"I sleep with you!" I yelled "I let you do whatever the fuck you want to do because I've never been able to tell you no!"

"All I'm doing is protecting you!"

"I'm 18, for god's sake, you're not some knight in shining fucking armour!" I yelled back "this is 2013, Zayn! There is nothing I need to be protected from except for you!"

"How could you say that?" He asked "why would you say that to me?"

"I want to be with you" I cried "but I can't do this. Not when you're going around and hurting people. N-not when you're making people afraid of us, Zayn"

"I'm doing it for you. I'm hurting people so that they can't take you away from me"

"You said you wouldn't hurt anybody!"

"I had to!" He yelled "I had to hurt them! If I didn't they'd have snatched you up!"

"And I would've dealt with them myself!"

"You can't defend yourself, Niall!"

"Stop screaming at me!"

"Then don't start fucking crying because I'm trying to be good for you!"

"This isn't being good for me, Zayn, you are scaring me!"

"I'm not trying to scare you!"

"Maybe if you just stopped yelling and told me that we could work this out together we wouldn't be fighting" I whimpered "m-maybe if you weren't such a temperamental psychopath I would still be curled up on the couch with you"

"Don't give me that bullshit!"

"All you needed to do was say we could work it out!" I yelled back

"I don't want to work it out!"

"Then we're through!"

"No we're not through!" He roared, making me flinch

I cried harder and he just flew into a rage.

He began swearing, and screaming and throwing things. And I gasped when he hit me

"Doll..." He whispered

My entire body was shaking. It was like he had turned into a wild fire

"What's happening to you?" I whispered

"Baby... I'm so sorry" He pleaded, cupping my uninjured cheek

"Don't-"

"Look at me" he pinned me to the wall "look at me, beautiful... Look at me"

I looked up at him, my eyes still watering

"I didn't mean it" he said sadly "I-I didn't mean to hit you"

"I know, Zaynie" I sobbed "I know, it's okay"

He kissed the spot he'd hit over and over and over again, saying he was sorry

And soon he brought me into his chest, whispering sweet words into my ears

"We can get through this..." He swayed my body "we can get through it together, okay?"

We spent a while in his room, and he was endlessly apologising.

I knew he'd never hit me on purpose. He wouldn't spite me. I knew that he liked me a lot.

I was a little spooked still, but I was okay and he thankfully hadn't hit me that hard. There wasn't a nasty bruise or anything. It was light, and it did sting a little.

But I got scared more than I did hurt.

Zayn took me downstairs and got me ice for my face.

We curled up on the couch, my hand holding the freezing cold solid to my face with a few paper-towels wrapped around it.

Zayn stroked my hair, his other arm around my body

"You're okay..." He whispered

"You holding onto me helps a lot..." I whispered

"That's good" he said gently

"I know you didn't mean to swing at me" I mumbled "it's okay, Zayn. You didn't hit me that hard which I guess is lucky but I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"I'm sorry for overreacting" 

"Hey... You were not overreacting" Zayn said "you were upset, and that was my fault"

"I'm just stupid, ignore me" I mumbled

"You are not stupid" Zayn laced our fingers "you are a bright lad. You are so clever"

I shook my head, and he kissed my cheek

"You want to talk about it?" He breathed out "properly this time"

"You suffocate me" I whispered "at school I mean. It's fine if you're hanging around me, but it's when you stand over me all day that I feel trapped"

"I'm sorry... I'll stop doing that"

"And I don't like it when you hurt other people"

"I'll lay off that" he smiled "well... I'll try"

"If hitting me in the face will calm you down, you should hit me more often" I smiled

"Don't even joke about that" Zayn's eyes turned sad "Niall... I am never going to lay another hand on you like that. A fist? Fuck, you have a bruise"

"Hey... This isn't your fault" I smiled softly, tugging at a small bit of his hair

"How isn't this my fault?"

"I yelled back, if I'd just stayed calm you'd have been okay"

"You don't know that"

"I know you're never going to do this again, Zayn" I kissed his lips gently "you're scared of hurting me. I still remember that look on your face when you promised me you'd never do it. You did it but... I can let once slide"

"Just like that?" He whispered

"Well... I suppose I do deserve to punch you back in the face"

"Go for it" he pecked my lips

I had a go, and gave an 'ouch!' As my fingers hit his jaw

"You punch like a pansy" Zayn laughed, kissing my sore hand "but you're okay, doll... It's safe here, I'm all calmed down now"

"I know" I blushed

"I want you to do me a favour" Zayn clutched my hand to his chest

"Yeah?"

"Whenever I get mad, I want you to turn away. I want you to keep away from me" he said gently "I would never hurt you on purpose... But accidents happen, right?"

"I promise" I whispered 

"And I promise I'll never hit you with the intention of bringing harm to you"

"Only for that?"

"Well, I hit you when we fuck" he growled

"I like that" I purred, soon laughing

"I bet you do" he whispered hotly

He kissed over my bruise as though his sweet lips could heal the mark.

I loved this. Having him treat me like this.

When most people got hit, they'd leave whoever hit them. But it takes a lot to believe that somebody has the intention of bringing harm to you.

Zayn was new to the whole relationship thing despite the fact you obviously don't hit people. But he's got IED (impulsive explosive disorder) and is going to anger management according to his dad.

So at least he's learning to control his anger... Sort of I guess.

"You know... I was always scared that one day I was going to lash at you" his voice became weak "and you'd leave..."

"Oh, Zayn" I whispered "it's going to take a proper fucking punch to get rid of me. Not this pathetic thing"

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly "I left a bruise, doll..."

"This isn't a bruise" I stated "compared to the bruises you create this is basically a scraped knee. Compared to the hits I've received, this is nothing"

"People really hurt you like that?"

"Kids at school were horrible"

"I didn't think schools were still like that"

"When you're in a private school you're all about reputation. If you're gay they will try and beat it out of you"

"I'm so glad you came here" he whispered, kissing my head 

"You seem a lot happier"

"You make me a lot happier" he smiled "a lot happier than I've let out in a long time"

"No more suffocation and violence right?"

He nodded "I promise you, I'm going to try and be the best boyfriend-"

"I don't need the best boyfriend" I whispered "I need the best you can be while remaining my devilishly sexy goth boy"

He kissed my lips again, ignoring the look Rosary gave me.

"I can change if you want me to..." Zayn said "I'd do that for you-"

"No" I smiled "this Zayn... This is the Zayn I want to be with"

"The angry scary and abusive Zayn?"

"The protective, possessive and loving Zayn"

"Which one is that?"

"This one" I kissed his cheek "the gorgeous boy I'm busy sitting with"


	31. Chapter 31

I woke the next morning snuggled up to Zayn, his arms wrapped tight around my body, our legs tangled and we were so close that I wouldn't be surprised if even our hair had knotted together.

My face was on his chest, his heart beating slow but hard as he slept, snores leaving his lips.

I rubbed my eyes, sighing because I was still tired.

His curtains were open, and god, it was windy as hell outside, trees looked like they were bending over and weirdly enough every part of the sky looked blue despite the fact it was around 5.40 am according to Zayn's digital clock.

It wasn't a fresh blue like when there's no clouds. It was a grey-blue where it seemed like light cloud was everywhere with the blue fading through... It was so fuckin' weird.

Zayn was warm as usual, one of my arms were draped over his body, and my boxers had ridden down.

Zayn began to stir as I closed my eyes to continue sleeping, and his snores stopped.

He brought one arm down, rubbing the bottom of my back, his fingers hesitating before slipping down to find a bit of my backside

"Don't you dare" I whispered "I'll cut off your fingers, Malik"

He chuckled, and he reached for my waistband, slipping the back below my arse.

He spanked me under the covers, then pulled the material back over my cheeks, humming as I felt his heart beat increase in both speed and volume.

His heartbeat was so lulling, and my ear was against his chest as it had been the entire night.

I smiled as he pet my hair

"Morning, beautiful..." Zayn whispered

"Morning" I murmured

"Is my angel still tired?"

"Mhm" I hummed

"Sleep, my love" he cooed

"You're such a fucking sap" I laughed content "my love"

"M'your fucking sap" he said gently

All of a sudden I was underneath him, his lips were on my neck 

"You look ravishing" he purred

"I do not" I snorted, making Zayn laugh into my neck.

He left a mark under my jaw, telling me that I belonged to him... That I was his and there was nothing I could do about it.

And fuck, that turned me on. There was nothing like a sexy and possessive Zayn Malik. But Zayn was always sexy so... He'd be sexy and something else.

"Excitement down below" he purred

I nodded

"My baby wants to fuck?"

"Please..." I whispered

"Not yet" he sighed "not after what I did to you"

"Zayn" I whined "I forgave you already"

"I still have to forgive myself for my violent actions, doll" he whispered "and I don't yet"

"What if I seduce you?" I questioned

"And how would such a sweet and innocent little boy like yourself manage to do that?"

I flipped us over, and Zayn grumbled

"Excuse me, I should be on top"

"You are excused" I smiled "and for the record, I want to be on top"

His pupils dilated and he grinned "you wanna fuck me?"

No. I wanted him to fuck my brains out.

"Uhm..." I whispered, soon shaking my head

He pouted and I got under the sheets, shifting down

I pulled down his boxers, letting his morning hard on spring free... I actually loved his cock.

It was literally the cock of my dreams. Long, thick, with a perfectly rounded head. It was like when a guy had an erection and the foreskin stretched back. Except, even when he didn't have an erection his head was the same... So fucking fleshy, yum!

I took him in my mouth and he gasped, bucking his hips up in surprise

"Niall" he panted

I continued to suck him off, my head bobbing under the sheets as I put my tongue to work around the base of him, there being enough room for my hand to work part of him while my mouth worked the other

"Fuck..." He hissed, his hips bucking

"Doll, fuck" he whimpered "I-I'm gonna-"

"No you're not" I mumbled into his thigh after gagging on him by accident

I slipped off my own boxers, and held onto my erection as I began to rub it against Zayn's.

He flipped me over, and reached for his draw, tearing open a condom so quick that I almost didn't realise.

And then like lightning we were having sex.

I couldn't have been happier, moaning and groaning into his neck and shoulder

"Zayn..." I whimpered "fuck... Harder"

His speed increased as his hips moved harder, the bed shaking hard as well as the both of us

"I hate you" he grunted "and your naughty fucking behaviour you keep on tempting me with"

"Fuck me harder" 

"I'll fuck you till you can't breathe" he heaved

And shit, the second he said that it was raw ecstasy.

My entire body was trembling beneath him, he hit my prostate every single time, my fingers were wrapped in his hair, his mouth attached to mine as the bed continued to shake, something rattling at the end of the bed

"Oh" I squeaked in pleasure, my eyes screwing shut as he continued to fuck and kiss me at the same time

I cried out as I orgasmed. Letting my climax tear right through my hot and sweaty body, my back arching so my erection could meet Zayn's chest.

I ejaculated between us, heaving and writhing as my semen went up and hit Zayn's chest

He was heaving just as I was, both our bodies sticky from sweat.

"God, Zaynie..." I gasped "oh god that was so good..."

He nuzzled me, not minding how much sweatier I was than him

"Stop seducing me" he whispered "you're going to make me upset"

"Don't care" I smiled

He smiled softly, kissing my wet and glistening forehead

"You should care..."

"Fuck me twice a day" I whispered 

"For you, baby... I could do that" he spoke lowly

"Great, I expect to be riding you before bed"

"I had something else in mind"

"Huh?"

"Skip with me?"

"Okay, why?"

"Today... I'm gonna tie you up"

I grinned in both excitement and arousal. Oh god, we were going to explore bondage.

I was horny just thinking about it, and he whispered that we should go shower together.

So we got out of bed naked and sweaty, then made our way to the bathroom connected to his room.

He ran the water, and kissed my lips, brushing his fingers through my hair.

I cuddled into his semen covered chest, my own leaving more on his body as I soon snuggled into the valley of his chest

"You smell gross" I whispered

"You're not so pleasant yourself" he chuckled

We then got under the water, and that's when Zayn really started to appreciate my body.

His fingers caressed my face, my neck, my arms, stomach, thighs... And even my backside

This wasn't sexy like most things he did. It was so sensual that my skin had erupted in goosebumps.

We stood under the water, his mouth on my shoulder as he left another mark to claim me as his.

I actually thought it was so sexy when he did stuff like that, I got so aroused and hot when he told me I was his... And excited of course

He washed my back which wasn't something I'd ever expected out of him, but I kinda liked it.

He rinsed it down too, his fingers helping the hot water to rinse my skin.

He tilted back my head, wetting it under the water

"Can I wash your hair?" He sounded nervous

I let out a soft moan as his fingers scraped against my scalp, and soon he was massaging shampoo into my hair.

I loved his touch, how he could really use his hands on me.

He tilted back my head again, rinsing it out and then adding conditioner. He rinsed that out too, and in return in washed his hair and body too.

We got out wet, and Zayn wrapped a towel around me, pulling at my hair to make me tip back my head, his lips kissing my hickey.

I swear to god, Zayn became a sweeter boyfriend each day.

He brought us together naked, and he sat down on the bed, bringing me between his legs as he rubbed my bum cheeks, kissing my torso

I got into his lap, and he told me I was beautiful, then lay back with me over him, smiling

My hair dripped, and he sat me back up, kissing my temple

"I'll blow dry your hair, doll" he whispered

So I ended up standing in his bathroom naked, laughing as he dried my hair for me

"Want to fuck me a second time, quick?"

"Soon"

I nodded and we cuddled up for maybe five or ten minutes then went out to get dressed.

I slipped up a pair of shorts, and Zayn snatched my shirt from me, yet it snatched it back, pulling it on

He huffed and pulled his own shirt on, then got out a hoodie that he handed me

I beamed and pulled on the larger jacket, not minding that it covered most of my shorts.

I went onto my tiptoes and kissed his lips

"You need to brush" Zayn cringed

"Excuse you" I folded my arms "you taste like shit too, you don't see me whining"

"you just did"

I grumbled and got my toothbrush from my bag, and then brushed my teeth sharing the sink with Zayn.

He picked me up bridal style, and carried me downstairs.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back, walking down the stairs with me.

His dad and Rosary were up, and I noticed Rosary smile at us... But it was only a small smile

"Just put me on the couch"

Zayn lay me down, then got on top of me, letting me cuddle up to him again

"You smell nice..." I mumbled "always do"

It was true. He had this boyish smell 24/7 it was like a faint musk with a bit of smoke and cologne I guess. It was a gorgeous smell, and even sweating he still had that smell which was a little weird but it also meant it was just his scent.

He kissed my temple, then put his arms around and under me, kissing my temple a second time.

"You boys hungry?" Rosary asked

I shook my head at Zayn and he called 'no'

We chilled out on the couch while his dad and Rosary made pancakes again, Wahliya and Safaa wandering downstairs together.

They all ate at the table while Zayn and I remained curled up on the couch.

Both his sisters said goodbye to him and kissed his lips and I thought that was the cutest fucking thing to be honest.

And after they left, Zayn made us both breakfast.

God... My stomach was already swirling in excitement for what was about to come my way.


	32. Chapter 32

had to some editing on this one as well, will be fixed soon


	33. Chapter 33

I was in a pair of skinny jeans and Zayn's jacket, Zayn was beside me in torn up jeans, his usual boots and a coat that actually looked really nice on him.

We were outside in the rain under his umbrella, and let me tell you the weather was all kinds of shitty.

The rain was coming down hard, beating on the roads and I was glad Zayn and I had skipped school.

There was just one problem... Zayn was dragging me out in the rain anyway.

We were just walking through a park, his fingers laced with mine while I held a rose in my hand that he'd picked a while back from the gardens. It was a lush red colour, and god was it big and beautiful.

We continued to walk in silence, and I looked at Zayn who seemed rather happy being outside in the rain

"If I couldn't get sick or cold or wet... I'd sit out in the rain all day" He whispered

"You would?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"No"

"You don't like the rain?"

"I do... But I don't like being in it"

"And why not?"

"The rain is awful to be in"

"I think its calming"

"Walking is excersise" I whispered

"Do you want to go back?" He stopped

"No, I'm not complainging" I insisted "I like being out here with you. But if it were up to me I wouldn't do it"

"So you do want to go back"

"I want to do whatever you want to do" I smiled "you always do what I want... It's about time I do something you want"

"Is that so?"

"It is so"

We began walking again, and it was chilly, but I had Zayn to snuggle up to.

"For somebody who didn't know if they liked bondage... You're very responsive"

"I... What you were doing felt good"

"I was surprised to find your pain tolerance was quite high"

"Trust me, so was I"

"What did you like?"

"I liked the flogging" I told him "It left a sting, the rubber part I mean"

"You like the sting" He smiled

"Very much" I nodded, blushing

"Well that's good"

"I also liked the chains" I told him "and the beads... That felt nice, they were easy to move around inside of me"

"Beads are kind of dangerous because they can get lost" He stated

"That's okay, I liked the plug just as much" I grinned at him

"One morning I'm going to push that into you, and make you wear it all day"

"No"

"Yes" He said "You are going to be so horny"

"I will get expelled for jumping at you" I told him

"And there is no touching yourself with that in"

"You won't know" I said pleased

"Oh I will" He said "I'm going to make you skip second lesson and then we have third and fourth as music, then after break we have art. And last I'm going to collect you from Science"

"That's next week on Monday"

"It is" He agreed

"That's like... Four days away"

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and it was my mum

Where are you love?

I texted her back, saying I was out with Zayn and would be home tomorrow.

"Is she worried about you?"

"Yeah" I nodded "I think she misses me"

"I'd miss you if I didn't get to see you for four days"

"I'm sure you wouldn't"

"I starting missing you in a few hours" Zayn told me

"Feeling is mutual" I agreed

"Let's go back"

"Don't you want to keep walking?" I asked

"I don't want to force you into anything"

"Zayn, I don't always want to get my way"

"You want to go back" He said softly

"You want to keep walking"

"I care about what you want to do"

"And I care about what you want to do"

Ever wonder what would happen when two nice people got into an argument? Well this is it

"Niall-"

"Zayn, I'll keep walking"

"You want to go back, doll, let's go back"

"But-"

"Trust me" He said smiling "if you do what I want to do we'll be walking forever"

"I can do that if you want me to"

"Doll, let's go back"

"Let's keep walking"

"If we go back, we can cuddle"

"If we keep walking I... I'll suck you off or something"

We groaned in sync, now annoyed because we wanted to be nice to each other

"Okay, how about this" He said "we can go back now, and then the next time it rains we can go out again and walk for ages"

"Okay"

He kissed my lips gently, and we began to walk back.

The rain was only getting harder, and now I was sort of glad we were going back.

When we got onto the porch he lowered the umbrella and shook it off, leaving it outside to dry off under the shelter.

We went in the house and up to his room where he removed his coat and hung it up.

It was nice and warm in his room, and he stripped off his shirt and boots and socks, leaving him in his jeans

I removed my jeans and my shirt, but kept his jacket on.

He called me closer and I stood in front of him, letting him bring our bodies together

"You're so beautiful..."

"So you say" I smiled

"How?"

"Genetics"

He chuckled, and kissed my bruise, making me frown... He really had to let this whole thing go

"Zayn-"

"I'm so, so sorry, baby..." He whispered, putting his arms around my slightly smaller body

"I know that you are, and I've already forgiven you, Zayn"

"But I still haven't forgiven myself" He murmured "And it's going to be a while before I can"

"It's not different than sex, okay?" I asked

"It's completely different" He stated "I don't punch you"

"You still hit me, don't you?"

"That's to pleasure you and me" He said gently "hurting you out of anger... That's wrong"

"Then so is hitting me for sexual purposes"

"I've had consent from you" Zayn mumbled "And I do that because we like it that way. I don't exceed your limit, and I haven't even been testing. I do what you like wheras last night when I hit you in the face... That was me being abusive"

"You're not abusive..." I whispered "don't say that"

"I was abusive" He told me "it's disgusting to hit somebody you care about and if I were you... I'd have ran right out that fucking door"

"You didn't mean to do it..." I looked him in the eyes

"But I still did it"

"Zayn... Stop trying to make it sound that bad"

"It is that bad"

"No it's not... You didn't hit me that hard"

"You were crying"

"I got a fright"

"I hurt you"

"I just got a fright"

"I made you scared of me"

"You didn't mean it, Zayn"

"What if I did?"

"You didn't"

"You don't know that"

"Yes, I do" I said "I believe that you'd never hurt me intentionally. I know what I walked into when I decided I wanted to be with you, and I told myself it would happen at some time, but that it would be an accident"

"Seeing your face after I did that to you..." He said sadly "it made me die a little on the inside"

"Zayn..."

"Hearing you cry like that and look at me like I was a monster..." He whispered "it made me want to run away"

"Don't..." I cupped his cheeks "don't think like that"

"Hurting you is the biggest mistake I've ever made... I regret that, I hate that I even got mad at you-"

"You're always mad, Zayn... That's just how you are"

"But I should never be mad at you"

"I was the one who started it"

"You're too nice, Niall" Zayn said "what if I'd really hurt you?"

"You didn't"

"I could have"

"But you didn't"

"Maybe... Maybe I need to take some time"

"No, you don't" I whispered "we can sort this out, okay?"

"I don't want to sort it out I just want you to be safe around me"

"It wasn't your fault. You have some issues-"

"Issues that put you in danger"

"Don't exaggerate"

"You've seen what I can do... Why would you want to stay with me?"

"Because I like you" I told him "I like everything you do. Sure you can be violent... But you're an amazing boyfriend Zayn. Nobody has ever stood up for me like you have. You're doing so well"

"I was doing well till I hit you"

"Shut up"

"No, Niall, this is serious"

"Zayn, it's not serious" I said "it's only serious if I say it is because I'm the fucking person you hit!"

He moved away from me, staring at me with that sad look

"I'm the one who hit you" He said firmly "and I'm the one who feels like absolute shit for doing it so don't tell me that it's okay because it's not"

"Zayn-"

"I think you need to leave"

"What?" I asked

"You're not safe with me"

"Zayn, this is ridiculous"

"Your acceptance of abuse is ridiculous"

"It wasn't abuse!"

"I hurt you, and you cried, and you were scared... That's abuse. I hurt you because I wanted to. I hurt you because you were hurting me!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I whispered

"There, you fucking happy?" He asked "it was and accident but I wanted to do it. I wanted to hurt you"

"That's not what I'm talking about" I said "what makes you think I'm even going to believe that"

"Believe what you want" Zayn said softly "but I meant to hurt you and the fact that you seem to think I'd never do that is painful because it's a lie. I meant to hit you and I meant to make you cry, the only part of your theory that is the truth is that I regret it"

"Zayn"

"Please just go"

"No, I'm not going home"

"Go home"

"I want to stay with you"

"So I can hit you again?"

"You won't do that... You would never hurt me"

"I already have" He whispered

"Don't be so hard on yourself..."

"I'm not, I suffering the consequences" He said firmly "I promised you I would never hurt you, that I would never lay a hand on you so that I could make you hurt or make you cry, but I did it anyway"

"Please stop saying that"

"I meant to do it and that's why you can't be here"

"Don't do this.. Zayn"

"If you aren't just going to leave like I want you to then I'm afraid I'm going to have to-"

"Boys?" There was a knock on the door

He sighed as Rosary opened the door

"Is everything alright in here?" She asked

Zayn didn't even look at her

"Yeah, we're fine... We're just sorting something out"

"Just go..." Zayn said quietly

"I don't want to go"

"If you won't go, then I will"

"Zayn..."

He grabbed a shirt and left me standing there in my underwear, upset

"Niall?"

"Go away, Rosary" I whispered "I love that you're being nice to me but right now I really just want to be left alone"

"What happened to you, love?"

"Zayn happened"

"He did that to you?" She asked

"Yeah but we don't care about that" I mumbled "it's this that scares him"

I brushed the mark on my cheek and she looked pretty fucking shocked "god, love... Why are you still here?"

"He didn't mean it..." I whispered with teary eyes "I know he didn't"

"Babe, this is a lot"

"This shit, is from other stuff" I inisted "This was us just playing, but he did this yesterday..."

"Is that why he was so upset?"

"He keeps saying he abused me" I whimpered "but he didn't. It didn't hurt, I just got scared"

"Niall..."

"He thinks he's some fucking monster for hitting me but it was an accident. When you're angry people make mistakes. And now he's telling me he did it on purpose so that I'll just leave him"

"I don't know what you want me to say..."

"I just want Zayn" I mumbled

I ended up staying the night, but he didn't come home that night. I stayed up all fucking night waiting in my boxers for him to come back and tell me it was okay, that he'd had enough time... But he didn't... And I began to cry


	34. Chapter 34

I sat in his room the whole day, upset and incredibly hurt.

He didn't mean to hit me, I know he didn't... But why was he lying to me and saying he did mean it? Why would he want me to be angry with him, or scared of him?

I don't understand.

He said we wouldn't be like last time... So maybe he really hurt someone he was with, maybe he was just afraid that he was going to really hurt me.

But I knew he wouldn't... I wouldn't let him. I'd leave before he could hurt me to the point that I hated him.

I wasn't stupid and I didn't think that if he ever hit me it would be an accident because it's obvious when it's an accident and when it's on purpose.

Accidental is what Zayn's hit was. The look of shock on his face when he did it just told me he didn't mean it. The pleading, and the sorry's he kept giving me showed that he really was sorry, just the way he treated me in general was proof that it wasn't meant to happen.

But he was upset with himself... And for some reason, even though I've forgiven him... He still won't forgive himself

I wiped my eyes as tears slipped down my face... It wasn't his fault, it was nobody's fault. It was just a reckless mistake, I overwhelmed him and he must've felt trapped or something because he's never shown aggression like that toward me.

I wanted him to come back and just realise that it was okay. That what he did was bad but not as bad as he seems to think it is.

"Niall, honey, your mum is here"

"Already?" I asked

"Yeah, she says you've got to go home"

"Okay" I nodded "just... Tell me when Zayn comes back?"

She frowned

"I know you hate him" I sniffled "but I don't, I really like him a-and I don't want him to get lost... I need to know he's alright. Please just tell me when he comes home so I can see him"

"Alright, kiddo" She nodded "not for him, for you"

I nodded, and collected my stuff, then walked downstairs and got into my mum's car

"Honey, what's wrong?" My mum asked

"Zayn and I are fighting" I whispered

She sighed and drove me home "you should really be at school, Niall"

"I know" I mumbled "but Zayn ran away because we were arguing and I thought that maybe if I stayed at his house then maybe when he came back I could apologise to him for being so stupid and oblivious to his feelings..."

"You can apologise when you next see him"

"This is all my fault" My eyes continued to water "If I had just been selfless for once in my life I could've made it better, he wouldn't have left home because he was upset a-and I just feel like an asshole because I've upset him without any good reason"

My mum stopped the car

"Do you need to spend a couple more days there?" She asked

"What?"

"Honey, if you're this upset I think you need to stay there till he comes back"

"He might not come back for weeks"

"I don't care" My mum said "if you really want to be with this boy that much... The least I can do is support you"

"You don't have to sit me there for at least a week"

"Do you want to be there when he comes home?"

"Yes"

"Then okay" she told me "but you have to text me before you go to bed, okay? Or you can call me"

"You mean it?"

"If his parents are worried about him, then I'm worried about him" She stated "I'll help them look for him, okay?"

"D-do you want his dad's number?"

"His mum's"

"He doesn't have a mum" I mumbled "that's his dad's girlfriend, his mum was in an accident a while ago"

"Oh, alright"

I wrote it down for her and she drove me back to Zayn's. It was a little weird having to ask them if I could stay till Zayn got back, and my mum stood with me.

Rosary said it was okay because she was quite fond of me, Zayn's dad said it was fine with him because I was a good kid and then it was settled, I could stay till Zayn stopped being an idiot and came back.

I just went up to his room, and set my things back down on the floor at the end of his bed.

I got onto his bed, and leant against the headboard, hoping he'd come back tonight instead.

I heard a mew and instead of cringing like I usually would, I just let the cat hop up onto his bed.

It seemed confused to see me instead of Zayn and looked around a little as if to say "where's my daddy?"

It moved towards me and took a sniff, stepping into my lap as it began to purr and rub against me... It probably smelt Zayn on me.

I pet the cat when it mewed at me, and soon I was touching his scrotum cat.

"Hi..." I mumbled to it

I sat with it for most of the night and at eleven I turned out the lights and got into bed.

The cat got under the covers and curled up on the pillow beside me, and went to sleep.

I fell asleep soon after, still worried that Zayn may be in danger. He might be eighteen and have an anger issue but that doesn't mean he can defend himself from a fully grown male or two.

-

-

-

I woke up to his cat nuzzling me, and I couldn't help but smile... I'd never actually been nuzzled by a cat before.

It was purring, laying on my chest as it just buried itself into the crook of my neck

"You do this with daddy, huh?" I asked, petting it softly

It continued to purr, and I sighed "daddy isn't gonna be here for a while, sorry"

It lifted it's head, looking confused... I guess I was going to be talking to a cat till Zayn got back

I sat up and the cat sat in my lap, looking up still curious

"We were fighting..." I said quietly "uhm... He got upset with me and I kept saying he was being stupid"

I went to pet it again, but it scratched me as if it were defending Zayn

"He hit me, okay?" I asked "I know he didn't mean it, I was telling him that but he kept on telling me he meant it, but I know he wouldn't hurt me on purpose... He's such a sweet guy, I mean, look at you. You wouldn't be so darn affectionate if he was a horrible person, would you?"

I mewed at me

"It's like you can actually understand me" I smiled "you know... You're not so bad... For a scrotum cat"

It rubbed its head against my stomach, purring

"I'm gonna be hanging here till he comes back" I mumbled "so you'll be seeing a lot more of me"

Three more days I was in his room, with his cat and he still hadn't turned up. And let's just say I was starting to get more and more worried. Even Rosary was worried and she hated Zayn.

Every morning and every night Rosary, my mother and Zayn's father went out to look for Zayn. His sisters asked their school teachers to look out for him too.


	35. Chapter 35

Two days later...  
I sat in Zayn's room, his cat was with me as it had been since he left, and to be honest I quite liked his cat now.  
It slept on the bed every night, and always woke me with a nuzzle or a kiss or even by tapping my face a few times with its paw.  
It wasn't a very nice looking cat, but it certainly was the definition of affectionate.  
I sat just petting the cat who despite being affectionate, seemed a little depressed.  
Yasser had taken Zayn's cat to the vet a few days ago and explained that the cat had been acting off.  
Turned out, cat's do have feelings, and this one was missing Zayn to the point that it was just endlessly sad.  
But hey, that meant I had somebody in the same boat as me  
"He'll come back... He has to, right?" I asked "he'll come back safe?"  
His cat just continued to stare at me  
"Do you want a hug?"  
It mewed and I picked it up, holding it over my shoulder as it buried itself into the crook of my neck... You don't know how sad it was to have his cat needing hugs. What cat needs a hug? Apparently this one because they get lonely, and according to the vet negelect and separation can break one of these poor cats little hearts.  
Just that thought was depressing enough and I swear to god every time I hugged his cat my eyes watered because I just felt so sorry for it. Zayn had to negelect this poor baby because I hadn't liked it... But now Zayn wasn't here at all, and the poor dear was clinging to me instead  
"It's okay..." I whispered "I know... I miss him too"  
I probably looked like a lunatic and sounded like one claiming this cat was depressed and could actually hug me but if a vet fucking said the cat was depressed then that was good enough for me. I kept it company and it kept me company, and every night he'd curl up near me or against me and wake me the next morning wanting attention from me... It was such as sweet little cat.  
Just like his owner who was currently just being idiotic and too sweet to understand that his actions are affecting his family, as well as his cat.  
I'd been feeding his Calixa and Lolita, and I fucking hated birds so you can imagine how desperate I am for Zayn to come back.  
I don't want him to come back so I can stop feeding his pets. I want him to come back because running away like he has really sucked the energy from this house. Every meal is silent, his dad looks sad, even Rosary isn't herself. And poor little Safaa misses him so much as well as Wahliya.  
Fuck, even his cat misses him. And I miss him too...  
I heard the door open, and I just figured it was Rosary or his dad  
"Niall?"  
I let go of his cat and ran at him "Zayn, oh my god!"  
"Why're you here?" He asked quietly as I hugged him tight  
"I was so worried" I cried "I thought you'd never come back I haven't left since you did and even your dad and even that dumb bitch is worried about you! And your poor cat is so sad"  
"Baby?" He looked at his cat  
His cat mewed and he sighed "I'm so sorry, Niall..."  
"I'm so glad you're okay" I sobbed "I missed you so fucking much"  
"I missed you too" He whispered  
He let go of me and moved towards his cat who jumped instantly into his lap and cuddled into his neck  
"Oh, baby... Daddy's so sorry" He pet her "you're sad? It's because I left isn't it?"  
He kissed her head, hushing his cat which did look weird but at least he cared.  
"Don't you worry, princess..." He whispered "I'm not going anywhere"  
I went and sat beside Zayn, petting his cat  
"You know she's been following me everywhere" I said "won't leave me alone"  
"That's because she knows that I trust you" He said gently "so she trusts you too"  
"Why were you gone so long?" I asked  
"I just... I needed time" He mumbled  
"For that long?"  
"Look... It's complicated"  
"Zayn, you're not at fault. I'm not mad... Nobody is mad at you" I assured him "we were all just really worried that something happened to you"  
"You don't need to worry about me"  
"Where did you go?"  
"To a hotel" He answered  
"Why didn't you tell anybody?"  
"My dad would have dragged me home" He whispered "he'd of been really mad"  
"Rosary knows"  
"Knows what?"  
"That you punched me"  
"And?"  
"She keeps asking me why I still care about you"  
"I'm not surprised"  
"She says I have guts" I told him "that being with someone like you is never going to be easy and that it takes a lot of work"  
"She talked to you about being with me?"  
"She said I make you happy"  
"You do" He said "you make me so happy..."  
"Except for when we fight" I nodded "have you forgiven yourself yet?"  
"No"  
"Zayn..."  
"I'm never going to forgive myself for what I did to you" Zayn said "you just need to accept that. It'll be easier now that your bruise is gone but... I'm still mad at myself"  
"You don't have to be" I said softly "but it's okay if you are because that's purely up to you"  
"I didn't mean what I said" He looked me in the eyes "I don't want you to go"  
"I'm not going anywhere, Zayn"  
He joint our lips "It's so good to see you again"  
"Don't ever leave this place again"  
"I won't, doll..."  
He kissed me harder, and I smiled against his mouth, our tongues soon winding as we passionately made out  
"You mean everything to me..." He whispered  
I pulled back "you might want to make her happy first... She's been really sad since you left"  
He nodded and continued to cuddle Jinx tight, whispering that he loved her.  
And the poor dear never let him go... God, it was sadder than the fucking Titanic.  
Obviously Jinx hanging onto Zayn meant I got minimal attention but I didn't care. All I cared about was how she hung onto Zayn as though letting go would result in death.  
He literally carried her through the house, and even let her go to show me that she had a bad habit of missing him.  
He had to use the loo, and whispered to her that she just needed to cuddle with me for a little bit while he went toilet and he put her onto me, and she began hugging me  
"It's okay, baby..." I whispered "he's just using the toilet, he'll only be a few moments, I promise"  
Zayn soon came back and I handed Jinx back to him... It was like holding a little baby  
The door opened up, and Rosary's eyes widened when she look at Zayn  
"Zaynie!" Safaa squealed, throwing herself at her hips  
Wahliya ran up to him as well, hugging him.  
"Oh good" Rosary smiled "you're home"  
"Whatever" Zayn brushed her off  
She huffed "still a brat, I suppose that means your alright"  
"I'm fine" Zayn stated "and next time, don't have a one on one conversation with my boyfriend"  
She glared at him  
"Even if it is to put in a good word for me" He gave her a small smile  
She nodded, and he got rid of his smile, hugging Safaa and Wahliya tight  
"Did you know, Nialler stayed the whole time?" Safaa asked  
"And Jinx wouldn't let go of him! She was always following him and getting carried!"  
"Yeah, you can get off now"  
"Don't be so horrid, Zayn"  
"Horrid is my middle name"  
"Come on, cupcake" I pinched his cheek "we have some catching up to do"  
"With her?" He asked looking at Jinx  
"You're disgusting" I sighed, grabbing his hand and taking him upstairs


	36. Chapter 36

I stayed the night again, Zayn and I slept curled together, Jinx was now off exploring.

She'd given Zayn another hug and had even kissed his cheek which was just the cutest fucking thing. Zayn then hugged her and kissed her cheek and she was on her way.

"It's good to have you back..." I whispered as his thumb stroked my cheek

"You seem sad"

"I am sad"

"Why?"

"You left for two weeks..." I told him "and I was all alone with Jinx... I barely slept or moved... Hell, I thought I was never going to see you again"

"Doll..."

"I'm so sorry for arguing with you"

"No, I'm sorry... I overreacted again"

"I don't care what you do, okay?" I asked him "I'll always trust you 100% whatever you do wrong I can and probably will forgive"

"I've missed sleeping beside you"

"I've missed it too" I smiled

"Do you want to... You know"

"Know what?"

"You want to have sex?"

"I don't like questions" I told him

"Okay" he nodded "well... I'd like to have sex with you, and I'd like you to agree if you're up for a little makeup fucking"

"I agree" I told him

He instantly put his lips to mine, and soon I was laying on my back with my legs spread as he thrust into me

"Oh... Oh!" I panted as my toes curled

He kept going, grunting as the bed bounced with us.

I was a moaning fucking mess. I felt like a bloody Virgin again after all this bullshit.

I came and orgasmed first, triggering his climax and ejaculation.

He was panting out of time with my breaths, his head hanging, his lips hovering over mine

"I'm sorry, doll... I'm so sorry"

He leant down and captured my lips, kissing me softly and sensually.

Zayn ended up falling asleep on top of me, snoring quite loud... But I didn't really mind.

I rolled him off me, and got onto his sleeping body, laying against him and burying myself into the crook of his neck, smiling as he continued to snore

He had such ugly habits but god... He made them seem so cute.

-

-

-

When I woke the next morning it was to Jinx meowing on my back

I turned my head and rolled off Zayn, letting his cat nuzzle and cuddle him

"Morning, baby..." Zayn mumbled

The cat purred, and he chuckled, petting it

"Daddy's still here..." He mumbled

I smiled and Zayn opened up his eyes, hugging Jinx as he rolled to kiss me

"Morning, doll" He pecked my lips

"Morning" I hummed, kissing him again

"S'good to be sleeping with you again" He carressed my cheek

"Tell me about it"

I kissed his chest, and he sighed "I should probably go see Calixa and Lolita"

He got out of the bed, still cradling Jinx on his shoulder, and I nodded

"Come with me" He held out his hand

I gladly took it and he picked me up bridal style with one hand, holding Jinx still to his shoulder with the other.

I was impressed to say the least and he carried Jinx and I outside then down to the basement.

He handed Jinx to me and she sat in my lap watching Zayn as he cooed to Lolita, kissing her, and then his raven, kissing that on the head too.

I hated Calixa, and I nearly screamed when she flew towards me

"Easy, doll" Zayn chuckled and she landed in my lap

I thought Calixa would eat Jinx maybe, but the cat just pawed at the large bird that didn't actually do anything back.

Zayn said something I didn't quite make out and Calixa flew instantly to him, sitting on his shoulder.

He left her out the cage, and fed her a mouse, then a few frozen ones to Lolita and then a live one he dropped into my lap for Jinx to eat

"I thought cats didn't eat mice"

"Depends on the cat" Zayn said "house cats... Not so much, but street cats? Found little Jinx on the street a couple years ago, took her in, there'd be a mouse here or there around the house and she catches and eats them so sometimes I just feed her one because she likes it more than cat food"

"I can see that" I watched her chew on it "can she come off me? That's making me feel really sick"

He nodded and picked Jinx up, placing her on the floor

"You alright?" He asked

"I don't particularly like watching a mouse get eaten alive"

"Don't sweat it, it grosses me out too" Zayn stated "but it treats her, so whatever"

He pecked my lips, and asked me where his glasses were

"I think they're still in your room"

He nodded and kissed my knuckles "I'll be back"

I blushed and he wandered up to get his glasses, then came back down grinning at me

"You look more beautiful already" He beamed

"Thanks" I gushed

"I get the feeling you haven't been to school since I left" Zayn stated "so for that, we're going to school"

"What?"

"We have about half an hour to finish and get there" He told me

He brought Jinx outside, and then we went indoors to get dressed

"M'gonna get another one" Zayn said "a cat I mean"

"What breed?"

"Same breed, Sphynx" He told me

"I only... Brought shorts"

"Then wear shorts" He smirked "You look sexy in them"

"Okay"

"Wear your black ones though" Zayn said "you can borrow one of my shirts"

"I didn't bring any black shorts"

He frowned "I remember seeing them in your bag"

"I took them home"

He huffed and threw me a pair of his jeans that had no holes or rips

"Thank you, love" I smiled wide, slipping out of my boxers and putting on a clean pair.

I slipped his jeans up my legs, and they fit quite snugly which I was pleased about. I dug through my bag, pulling out a shirt I'd gotten from Zayn actually for no real reason. It was a Falling In Reverse shirt, black with Roses and a cartoon green snake on the front.

I pulled it over my head and grinned at Zayn

"You suit black" He told me

"Maybe I should wear it more often?"

"Definitely"

I laced up a pair of my red converse, and then went downstairs for breakfast.

Rosary looked really surprised to see me dressed the way I was, but Zayn seemed rather please

"Is that Zayn's clothes?" Yasser frowned

"Uh... Just the jeans" I looked down at the pants "the rest is mine"

"I didn't take you for... An emo"

"Emo isn't a fucking thing" Zayn snapped at Rosary "and quit judging him, okay bitch?"

I frowned at Zayn who just gripped my hand

"We're not eating with you" Zayn stated "I'm gonna make Niall something and then we're gonna leave"

"Whatever" His dad muttered

And everything seems to be back to fucking normal.. Hooray

I just asked for a plain piece of toast and after about five or six minutes of Zayn telling me to eat more, he put in one for each of us.

He got my bag and his as well as his phone and wallet.

I put my phone into my back pocket and then we caught a bus to school together. Ew. It was Tuesday.


	37. Chapter 37

I walked into school holding Zayn's hand, ignoring the stares that came our way.

I knew I was dressed odd, and seeing me hold Zayn's hand must've seemed even odder.

He kept a straight face just like I did and we walked through the halls side by side, our fingers laced till we found ourselves at the usual table

Louis and Harry were staring at me, and I sat down before Zayn who Zayn down after me and kissed my lips

"So... You look different" Louis said slowly "you get your braces off or something?"

"I got rid of my braces years ago" I stated

"Haircut? A facial?" Louis asked

"Louis he's dressed in black... All in black" Harry whispered

"Is that an issue?" Zayn asked harshly

I grasped his hand under the table, and he tightened his grip on my fingers, becoming angrier rather than calmer which wasn't what I wanted.

"Because if you've got a problem I'm more than happy to beat the issue out of you"

I just let him do what he was doing, already aware that nothing I said was going to stop his defence mode.

"I haven't got a problem" Harry said "I was just stating. The only person I have a problem with is you"

Louis shifted away from Harry, and I grabbed Zayn's hand tighter, now annoyed because Harry was trying to mess with my boyfriend

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Zayn snarled

"Sit down" I said to Zayn "Harry's not worth it"

"You're right, doll, he isn't worth anything"

"That's not what I said"

"You thought it"

"You're just jealous because I got your quick fuck" Harry drawled

"Don't say that about Louis" I hissed

Louis got up and left the table with his bag.

I got up to follow him and kissed Zayn's cheek, asking him to calm down for me. 

Shockingly he gave in, and I went after Louis who was now crying

"Why would he say that?" Louis sobbed "why would he call me Zayn's quick fuck?"

"Because he doesn't like Zayn and just wants to wind him up... He doesn't mean it"

"Are you sure?" louis hiccuped through tears

"Louis... Harry loves you" I whispered "why would he ever say something horrid about you and mean it?"

"I-I knew he was angry about me and Zayn sleeping together but that was s-so long ago" Louis choked out

"He doesn't mean it, but the decision you need to make is up to you, and only you"

"Sh-should I dump him?"

"That's up to you..." I whispered "I don't know Harry very well, but if he were Zayn I'd stay, only because I know for a fact he'd never mean any harm towards me"

Louis nodded "o-okay... Thanks Niall"

"That's alright Louis"

"Boo Bear?" Harry called

"You can go now" Louis whispered

I nodded and left the bathroom, looking for Zayn.

He grasped my hand and lead me somewhere quiet and private

"I'm sorry for getting angry... I know you don't like that"

"You thought Harry was going to target me" I whispered "at least this time you had a reason"

"You shouldn't always think of me as so innocent"

"You shouldn't always think of yourself as so guilty" I murmured

Our lips were mere millimetres apart, Zayn's lips parted enough for me to know that he wanted us to kiss

"I only think of myself as guilty when I am guilty"

"You have poor judgement, Zayn"

"That's your opinion"

"You know you turn me on when you're mad"

"You turn me on" he responded

I leant in to capture his lips, and the bell rang

"Fuck!" Zayn yelled, slamming his palm on the wall in frustration

"Sorry" I shrugged

"I'll see you later doll" he huffed, kissing my cheek "I have a maths test"

"Skip next period with me?" I called

"Where do we meet?" He called back

"Uhm... The loo here!"

"Okay, see you next lesson!"

And then he was gone. I laughed a little, at how frustrated he'd just gotten when the bell rang, then headed of to soft materials to continue the jacket I was making for Zayn.


	38. Chapter 38

I was pressed against one of the loo stalls, Zayn's lips crushed against mine firmly, his hips grinding against mine as he panted

"Fuck..." I breathed out in arousal, our erections rubbing together

We were inside one of the stalls together, making out and grinding

"You want me to fuck you?" Zayn heaved

"Please" I begged

"Nice and quiet for me, baby doll" he whispered "no yelling"

I nodded, continuing to kiss him as we moved nearer to the toilet.

The seat was down, and I bent over, grasping the edges of the seat as Zayn pulled down my jeans and boxers below my backside

"We've gotta be quick" he murmured

I nodded and he unzipped his bag, lubricant of sorts soon hitting my backside

I didn't question why he carried that in his bag, and soon a condom packet was placed in front of me, making me grin.

He fingered me first for a few minutes, and gave me a few light spanks only till my skin splashed with pink

He went inside me slowly, rotating his hips as he pushed his erection deeper inside of me

I grit my teeth, my nails digging into the plastic toilet as my entire body tensed, my eyes beginning to water.

I slammed my eyes closed, and Zayn held my hips.

He thrusted slowly at first, soon speeding up.

He made most of the noise, panting loudly through the entire quickie as I let soft moans fall from my trembling lips

He filled his condom, and helped me reach my climax. It wasn't anything too wonderful, it was rushed sex but it was still pretty good.

My come had hit the toilet, and after we got dressed again I awkwardly cleaned it up.

I washed my hands twice and Zayn washed his hands too, then we headed down to the bush.

I sat in his lap, smoking a cigarette we were sharing between the both of us. I took a long and heavy drag, only because he wasn't sharing properly, and he gave me the last inch of the cigarette, stomping on it after I threw it to the ground

"Never thought I'd have sex in a school toilet" I murmured, gently kissing Zayn's lips

"Mhm" he hummed in agreement "but you're just so fucking sexy... I had to have you"

"Wake up sex" I moaned at him

"Oh, fuck..." He moaned back 

"How's that sound, Zayn?" I purred

"Ride me" his voice suddenly became raspy

"I can't ride you now" I mumbled "but I promise I'll ride your cock off when we get back to yours"

"Oh, doll" Zayn panted, my hips still working against his crouch

He guided my hips to move slow but hard, helping me grind over every area he wanted me to.

He soon let go of my hips, and told me to turn around.

I began to grind against him with my arse, biting hard on my lip as I whimpered in pleasure, strings of cursed coming from Zayn's mouth

"Oh... Baby" he grunted softly "keep doin' that for me... That's right, fuck... ,Put that sexy little ass to work"

He hissed as I ground over his head

"Fuck... Y-you're gonna have to-"

"You two!"

I gasped, my eyes widening as I got off Zayn, staring at the teacher who'd just found us out of class

Zayn took a deep breath, wiping his face 

"fuck..." He muttered

"Come with me" the man I recognised as the school Dean gestured to Zayn and I

I shrunk, and Zayn grasped my hand, giving me an assuring smile.

I kept close to him as the Dean guided us to his office

We were sat down apart from each other, so Zayn had to let go of my hand.

I'd never been in trouble at school before, but I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"Why aren't you in class?" The dean snapped, sitting in his chair

He looked at me, and tears instantly filled my eyes... My mum would kill me if she got told about this. She'd forbid me from seeing Zayn.

He stared at me, but soon looked over at Zayn

"And as for you, Malik" the dean spat "I've had just about enough of you bunking off"

"I can do what I want" Zayn spoke firmly "how did you know where I was anyway?"

"You were called up, but weren't there so you didn't know" the Dean smirked "and a classmate of yours dobbed you in"

"Ugh..." He huffed

"As for you Mr..."

"Horan" I said quietly, still upset because I'd never let down a teacher before

He typed in something on his computer

"Ah, our newest student"

"Yes sir..." I whispered

"I see a completely clean record, top marks in all subjects... Now I wonder why you were skipping class?"

"I told him to" Zayn stated

"You told him to skip?"

"Yes, sir" Zayn lied "I wanted to... Spend more time with my boyfriend, my parents don't appreciate my relationship decisions"

"And I wonder why"

"It's because I'm gay, not because of how I look, insensitive dick" Zayn spat 

I flinched at his curses, and he noticed, looking a little guilty

"Sorry..." He whispered to me

I shook my head and just looked at my lap

"Both of you are suspended" the Dean stated "I will be calling both your parents to tell them you have been skipping, smoking on grounds and engaging in-"

"Don't call his mum" Zayn cut off the Dean

"I will call his mother, and I'll call your father"

I was fighting back tears, unable to believe I had just been stood down from school

"You're banned from the grounds for 2 weeks" the Dean said harshly "and I will not forget to leave out the details of your inappropriate intimacy. Dismissed"

I stood up and left first, wiping my eyes as tears began to slip from my eyes... My mum was going to kill me and she was going to ban me from seeing Zayn. She'd ground me for life and pull me out of music.

Zayn exited the room, and he lifted my chin gently, hushing me

"Hey... It's okay, baby doll" he whispered hugging me "it's just 2 weeks"

I began to sob "m-my mum is going to be so angry with me!"

"Oh... Love" he sighed

"I've never let her down" I cried "she's going to be so angry and dissapointed, Zayn, you don't understand. She's going to kill me when she finds out I've been smoking a-and messing around with you... She's gonna ban me from seeing you a-and-"

"She can't separate us"

"Yes she can... And she will" I cried into the crook of my neck "this is going to go o-onto my record a-a-and"

"Relax, baby..." Zayn swayed my body "relax... Easy.... Easy, it's okay, just relax"

"And now I'm suspended!" I cried

"I'll take the blame for this" Zayn whispered "I'll tell your mum I was the one smoking, not you. I'll tell her it was all my idea, that you weren't doing anything wrong... That I forced myself onto you"

"No" I shook my head "she's going to think you were trying to rape me or something"

"Niall-"

"I never should've skipped class" I cried "I'm such a-an idiot. I've gotten into so much trouble all b-because I wanted to be like you but now I don't wanna be like you because I'm just gonna get into more and more trouble"

"What did I say to you about doing things just because I would?"

"I don't know"

"I told you not to" he mumbled "you're perfect the way you are, Niall... Don't pretend to be somebody you're not just to satisfy me"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, doll" he sighed

"I don't want to get suspended" I continued to cry

Zayn held onto me till I'd stopped crying, and he'd swayed my body, his arms tight around my hips

"You're okay..." He whispered "suspension isn't that bad... Think of it as a school holiday"

"What?"

"Besides, you can just stay with me the entire time"

"Id like that..." I whispered

"I'll explain to your mum that the intimate thing was a misunderstanding" he mumbled

"Thank you, Zayn" I whispered

"It's my pleasure" he kissed my temple, rubbing my back

When I drew back, he smiled, his fingers picking up the gold cross around my neck

"You probably shouldn't have worn this when we were... Y'know"

"I know" I nodded, pecking his lips

I stood beside Zayn, no more contact between us as the Dean stepped outside.

I shrunk as my mother stormed into school, and I was so shocked when she began fuming at the Dean

"How dare you accuse my son of smoking cigarettes!" She yelled at him "and how dare you accuse him of having sex on school property! I know for a fact that my Niall would never, ever do that! He might"

She pointed to Zayn

"But Niall would never disobey a school rule like that, we are member of church! His father is a priest in Ireland! Do you really expect me to believe that my son would go against the bible on school grounds or even break a law?"

"Ma'am-"

"Don't you ever call me and tell me he's been causing trouble, because Niall is not a troublemaker! And if you even think for one second about putting your false accusations on my son's record-"

"Yes ma'am"

"Let's go you two" my mum stated "before I have to remove my earrings and knock some sense into your Dean"

Zayn snorted beside me and I nodded.

We followed my angry mother out to the carpark, and got into the backseat together

"How dare he, how fucking dare he!" She shouted hitting the steering wheel

"Mum?"

"You wouldn't smoke at school" she turned to me "I know you wouldn't, just like I know you wouldn't do something as nasty as sex at school"

"I wouldn't" I lied

"But you'd skip" she mumbled "but that's not so bad... What lesson did you skip?"

"Gym"

"You shouldn't skip anything" my mum told me "but I'm glad you skipped Gym rather than anything else"

"Sorry" I whispered

"As for you" she turned to Zayn

"Yes Mrs Horan?" Zayn asked

"Thank you for at least trying to explain the situation to that arsehole. Honestly, Niall wouldn't smoke and teachers are so stupid, they think because one student is doing something everyone they're with is doing it too"

"We were just kissing" I mumbled

"Yeah" Zayn agreed with my lie "I mean... It might've been misleading because we were making out in one of the loo stalls"

"At least you had the decency to make out privately" my mum stated "shit, it's not like you were snogging inside that bastard's office!"

"Calm down" I told her

She took a deep breath "I'm calm"

She started up the car and began driving Zayn and I to my house

"I love your mother" Zayn whispered "she's hilarious, baby"


	39. Chapter 39

gotta fix this chapter too


	40. Chapter 40

Zayn had taken me shopping around 9 this morning and now I stood wearing a purple and black corset, tugging at the small tutu like skirt attempting to cover a little more of my thighs.  
I gave up, and took a deep breath, telling myself that Zayn would appreciate this.  
I was just scared somebody else was going to see me wearing this, but I exited the bathroom, my feet padding across the carpet as I headed to Zayn's room  
He smiled at first, and I watched it falter as he looked me up and down  
"Does it look bad?" I asked flustered  
"You look... Wow"  
"Uhm..." My gaze dropped to my barefeet  
"Doll..." He said softly "you look so sexy"  
I blushed, and shook my head, my gaze carefully rising with his eyes  
He seemed turned on, his pupils dilated, his tongue continuously wetting his lips  
He got up from his desk, and stood in front of me.  
He lifted my chin "don't be embarrassed"  
"I just... This feels weird" I mumbled "wearing a-a corset and a skirt in front of you"  
"I think you look delightful" Zayn whispered, his fingertips brushing my upper thigh  
I gulped, letting his hand trail further up my leg till he had his hand cradling my crotch  
My lashes fluttered at the sensation, and I let out a tiny moan  
"You want to lay down and spread your legs for me?" Zayn purred  
I gulped, and he chuckled  
"Or maybe you can move to my desk and I can spank you first"  
I nodded and he cupped my cheeks kissing me soft and slow, whispering that he liked the way I looked  
He guided me to his table, and he locked his bedroom door after closing it, watching me nervously bend over his desk  
I whimpered at the first spank, and he rubbed the tender skin, spanking me again, but lower.  
He spanked me till both my cheeks were bright red, and then he told me to take off my underwear for him.  
I didn't actually understand his request and I just went to take them off the way I did in my own time, but when I saw his hungry eyes I knew his words had a different meaning  
"What do I do?" I whispered  
"Take it off"  
"How?"  
"Slowly"  
"Like... Stripping?" I asked a little confused  
He nodded... How do you even strip?  
"Uhm..." I mumbled, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do "can't you just take them off me?"  
It was an excuse, and it was a bloody good one because he moved forward like lighting, slipping them down my legs as he watched my cock and balls come into view  
His fingers ran up from my ankles to the inside of my thighs, his lips leaving kisses in the crook on the in of my left thigh.  
I kept still, unable to actually see him, but I jumped in surprise when he suddenly lapped at the head of me  
"Z-Zayn" I stuttered out  
To be honest, I wasn't very comfortable with this 'dressing up' idea.  
I mean women's underwear wouldn't be such an issue but when I was told to put on what seemed like a corset and tutu I felt uncomfortable.  
Zayn came up to my jaw, leaving a hickey on my neck before leaning to my ear  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, doll" he whispered, breathless  
Fucking finally.  
"I'm gonna fuck you in this because shit.... You look so fucking sexy, doll... Driving my cock crazy, I'm gonna fuck you till you can't breathe, till you're screaming in ecstasy... God, baby, look at you, you're so wet"  
I wanted to tell him that it's his fault, that dirty talk was such a big turn on, and I was actually incredibly embarrassed that him talking like that could make come leak from my cock.  
I was hard as hell though.  
The dress was uncomfortable and I didn't like wearing it but... Oh my God, the way Zayn spoke to me while I wore it was just... His words alone could make me hit my climax.  
I whimpered for him to hurry up, and he chuckled, telling me to go to his bed  
I did as he said, and he told me to sit on his face which made me just as confused as when Zayn told me to take off my underwear anyway.  
But he lay down, and called me to kneel and part my legs over his face.  
So I did that, and he grasped my hips, bringing my backside to his mouth.  
I spread my cheeks and his tongue darted up, striking my hold, causing my breath to hitch as I bit down firmly on my lower lip  
He raised his head, pushing his entire tongue into me, a moan leaving my mouth  
Oh god... This was amazing  
He fingered me a little too, but mainly rimmed me with his tongue  
I was sitting directly on top of his mouth, panting with my head tilted back, riding his glorious hot tongue.  
I was in pure and raw pleasure, moaning loudly for more, moaning to be fucked.  
"Basement" he purred  
"B-but-"  
He got off the bed, and picked up my underwear the hurried me outside to the basement naked  
I'd been stroking my cock with a few quick pumps to stay aroused and Zayn went rummaging through cupboards he had to unlock, demanding that I got on top of his desk on my hands and knees.  
He moved quickly, trapping my ankles in a spreader so that I was stuck on my knees.  
Then he trapped my wrists in the wooden cuffs beside my ankles, leaving me doggy style  
I heard a condom packet rip, the thought of how he'd fuck me becoming another source of pleasure  
"Zayn" I panted "fuck me, please fuck me"  
I heard a lid pop, and he began lubricating my backside, making me mew for more fingering.  
He fingered me once more to double check I was loose enough, and he lined up his erection to my hole after undoing his jeans and taking them off  
He went in slowly, spanking me as I tightened my ass in pleasure, Zayn groaning behind me.  
He fucked me in the position I was forced to be in, but shit... It felt so good  
I was in ecstasy, his hand occasionally spanking me just so I'd groan  
I was leaking pre-cum, heaving Zayn's name, crying for him to fuck me harder, faster and deeper.  
"Zayn!" I hung my head "oh fuck! Fuck me deeper!"  
"That's right, baby" he grunted behind me "nice and deep for ya, little cockslut"  
I was trembling, asking for him to go deeper, faster, and harder till there was no more  
The table was shaking, Zayn was fucking me so hard he had to hold onto me so that I didn't fall  
He seemed in pleasure as well, panting and moaning over and over again.  
He was wrecking my ass but holy hell, it felt fucking great. I whimpered from another spank, and he grabbed my hair, pulling back my head as he fisted it in his right hand  
"Look at me" Zayn growled "look at me baby"  
"Ah..." My breath hitched, my eyes screwing shut  
"Look at me"  
I forced open my eyes, racing to my climax as he continued to fuck me and make sure I kept eye contact  
"Oh fuck" I moaned, pleasure beginning to paint every nerve in my body  
I was so hard I thought my erection was going to explode, I was pulsing, I could feel it pulsing without having to touch it and the spreader kept my ankles apart and wrists away from my crotch  
I was going to come hard, because this was the best fucking sex I've ever had  
I screamed his name in ecstasy, my orgasm ripping right through me fast as a guillotine coming down.  
My entire face screwed up, my jaw locking as I had opened my mouth to scream for him, and my semen went full pressure onto the desk, rebounding on the solid desk to spray between my thighs and over my cock.  
He was banging me slower, my body covered head to toe in sweat, and I began to jerk with each extra thrust I received  
Zayn pulled out after filling his condom and he undid me from the spreader bar, rolling me over as he cleaned up the mess on my body with his tongue.  
I stood still dressed up, cleaning up my semen off his desk, knowing he was checking out my naked bum and my uncovered cock  
I felt like I couldn't walk, my knees were buckled to what felt like a maximum, I was light headed too, and Zayn figured that out because he soon was helping me into my underwear and then helped me back into the house.  
Awkwardly enough, we passed his dad who probably figured out within seconds we'd just had sex because I was dressed in women's clothing, our hair was wet, and we were covered with persperation, Zayn still hard  
"Easy, baby..." He mumbled as I struggled up the stairs  
His dad was just watching in shock as Zayn guided me upstairs, my legs so heavy that I almost fell.  
"Let's get you dressed..." Zayn mumbled  
Instead of getting dressed, I got naked because I was so sweaty  
"I'm gonna bath..." I told him  
"That's a good idea"  
He ran it slightly cold for me, and it was actually an amazing bath because it helped me cool down.  
Zayn sat at the edge of the bath, his fingers swirling through the water while he just sat there smiling at me  
When I finished I put on my boxers and just collapsed onto his bed, falling fast asleep  
"You're a tired thing, aren't ya doll?" Was the last thing that I heard him say  
'Your fault' was all I could think to myself


	41. Chapter 41

"Niall..." I heard a soft voice "wake up baby"

I whined, wanting the hand in my hair to go away so that I could sleep

"Doll, wake up" the voice said again "it's dinner... do you want to eat?"

"Yeah" I mumbled, now half awake

"Come on" Zayn murmured, carressing my upper arm "get up, put some clothes on okay? You can't stay in boxers"

I grumbled and opened up my eyes, Zayn's body blocking the light that was streaming through the window

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes, watching Zayn smile

"How long did I sleep for?" I asked softly, resting my head against his chest

"Four hours"

"Really?" I asked, raising my head shocked "what time is it?"

"8 in the evening"

I looked past Zayn, frowning when I saw that the light coming through the window was from a full moon.

"You must've been so bored... I'm sorry" I said quietly, making eye contact with him

"Hey, don't worry about it, I just hung around" He spoke, and then pecked my lips

"Yeah, but I was here sleeping when I'm supposed to be spending time with you"

"You were tired" He murmured, brushing his fingers through my hair again "you're allowed to sleep"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now give me a kiss before we go down"

I placed my open mouth to his and we snogged for a few minutes, then I pulled back and got up to put on a pair of Zayn's jeans

I wandered tiredly down the stairs with him, holding his arm rather than his hand just to keep myself balanced

His entire family stared at me, only Safaa was smiling towards me

"I didn't know you had a dress" She grinned

I went bright red and turned around to walk back upstairs, but Zayn grasped my wrist

"Easy, doll, don't be embarrassed"

He pulled me back to my seat

"I uh... I don't have a dress" I whispered

"Yes you do" Safaa told me "Daddy told Rosary he saw you wearing it... I saw it in Zaynie's room"

Zaynie. Oh my god that's cute.

"Oh..." I said quietly

"Saf, that's enough" Yaser scolded her

"I just wanted to see Niall wear it" She insisted "he can come to my tea party!"

I looked sideways at Zayn and he shrugged

"Never again" I whispered, shaking my head

"S'not my fault" He shrugged

"How is it not your fault?" I asked quietly

"You were wearing it"

"You told me to put it on"

"And you put it on"

"It's your dad"

"You let him see it"

"You took me into the house"

"And you let me"

"Zayn" I warned

"What?"

"Don't be an idiot"

"You wore it"

"You're getting rid of it"

"No"

"Yes"

"I'm not throwing it out"

"Don't throw out the dress, Niall bear!" Safaa shrieked "I wanna see it on you first"

"Then I'll throw it out" I told him

"That was expensive"

"You shouldn't have bought it"

"Doll..." Zayn said softly with the sad eyes he put on to persuade me

"I'll give you back the money"

"I'll just buy you another"

I huffed and we ate dinner in silence. I helped Rosary with the dishes while Yaser spoke to Zayn and sent the two girls up to their rooms.

"So... A dress?" Rosary asked slowly

"Zayn's idea" I muttered

"Not surprising"

"He can be a right weirdo" I admitted

"Why'd you put it on?"

"A while ago he spoke to me about the whole cross dressing ordeal" I explained "I didn't agree to do it, I agreed to try it"

"And?"

"I hate dresses"

"Well, you are a lad"

"Corsets are uncomfortable, it's like you're not able to breathe"

"Trust me, I know" Rosary told me "must've been really weird when Yaser saw you"

"Don't even start" I sighed, drying a plate "I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I just waved, and then Zayn pulled me upstairs"

"You two have a lot of sex"

"It's not always sex" I told her "and even if it was, why does that matter?"

"It just seems like an unhealthy relationship is all. I mean, you guys are always at it, you complained about him suffocating you, then he hit you when you tried to talk about it with him, he left home for about three weeks because he was afraid to talk about it... You ended up having sex the second he got back"

"How do you know that?" I asked

"He seemed too happy when we arrived"

"Sex does keep him happy" I chuckled "and other things"

"Do you ever talk?"

"You think we have a lot of sex?" I asked "you should see us talking"

"I don't think I've ever seen you both talk for more than fifteen minutes"

"Well... It's hard not kissing him" I grumbled "he has a nice mouth"

"You mean lips"

"Lips are part of his mouth" I stated

"Actually, your mouth is behind your lips"

"Mouth s'nice" I whispered to myself

"what?"

"I said his lips are nice" I lied

"I guess you're both teenagers" She sighed "hormones are all over the place"

"And I'm not even legal" I said as though it wasn't a deal because... Well... It wasn't

"You're not legal?

"Yet"

"So you're illegally having sex with Zayn"

"Yeah"

"You're not eighteen?"

"Yet" I said again

"You'd better hope nobody else knows, especially Yaser" Rosary said "he's a cop"

"I thought he was a Mortician"

"His brother is" Rosary stated "ocassionally Yaser will go down and take over while Abraham is out"

"Oh" I frowned "Zayn told me he was a mortician"

"He likes to think Yaser is a mortician" She rolled her eyes

We were in silence for a moment, Yaser and Zayn's voices becoming background noise

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked "anal?"

"No, I mean be with Zayn"

"Oh... I just do it I guess"

"How do you accept somebody like him?"

"What do you mean?" I asked "He's a normal person"

"He is not a normal person"

"Well... He's not normal" I agreed "he's a little far from the norm"

"A little?"

"A lot" I admitted "but that's what I like about him, he's different to other people I've met. Nobody I know dresses like him or likes what he does. He's not afraid to express himself, he's proud of how he is and he's happy with who he is. I can't say something like that even for myself"

"So you like him because he's different?"

"Because he's thrilling" I told her "he's just a thrill himself. He's completely unpredictable. He can be a dick at times but... He's a great guy, and he's a really good boyfriend, he's very caring and affectionate"

"To you, right?"

"Yep" I nodded "usually he just looks bored or annoyed, but the second I'm there I can just see the change and it gives me butterflies knowing that I'm the only person that can make him smile when I don't even do anything"

"I have noticed he's happier with you around" She said "and he's awfully... Angry"

"He's just possesive" I mumbled "sometimes it gets out of hand but he's pretty good overall"

"So what's it like being his boyfriend?"

"It's amazing" I admitted "half the time I'm too busy staring at his gorgeous face to realise that he's actually my boyfriend. He makes me really happy, he keeps me busy, he's really sweet and he's anything but boring. Oh, and he's fucking hot"

She laughed as I cursed "woah, Niall, language, kiddo"

"Sorry, but it's true"

"He is attractive, I'll give you that" She huffed

"Hey, back off, he's mine" I told her jokingly "you can't have him and his dad. Besides, what are you going to do with him?"

She just laughed, and I dried off my hands with the handtowl I held, the hung it up

"You two are good together, it's an odd contrast but... It works"

"Thanks, Rose"

"No problem"

"I don't understand why Zayn hates you so much"

"He just doesn't want a new mother"

"I know that bit" I nodded

"What I said to him about his mother was true"

"I can't remember what you said"

"She was the drunk driver and she drove into the wrong lane"

"Oh... So you really slept with Yaser?" I asked quietly

"I feel like crap about it, especially since that night I ended things for Zayn's sake"

"What do you mean?"

"Zayn only turned into that after his mum died" She told me "He was in tears for about a month every night before he went to bed, after she died Yaser insisted that we start seeing each other again and I agreed to it, I used to hang around here and listen to him crying throughout the night and sometimes he'd come down here into the kitchen and curl up by the stove. I never really understood it, but Yaser said something about how Zayn would always cook with Trisha"

"That's so sad..." I whispered

"And then one morning he walked down in all black" She said "messy hair, studded belts, boots... I really didn't understand it, and each day he'd dress weirder and weirder, his christmas lists went from comics to occult books. His action novels turned to poetry, his pop went to metal and so on... his entire demeanour changed. I had never seen him smile since his mother died... Not till you"

"Really?"

"Yaser has been so worried about him" Rosary sighed "he feels like Zayn doesn't want to be a part of the family. He smiles at you, and he wants to be around you yet... When you're not here he just looks angry or bored... He sleeps down in the basement, all the love is just-"

"Given to his pets?"

"And to you" She said "I swear, that boy likes you so much"

"Huh?"

"You're on his phone" She said "before I met you he was talking to that stupid snake of his about you and he was grinning like an idiot"

"Really?"

"You're literally all he ever thinks about" She said "he actually asks if you can come around, the second you're out the door his smile is gone, and then the second your back he's smiling again"

"Wow, I... I never knew that"

"It freaked me out at first, I thought he was obsessed" She said "but now I realise that he appreciates you and it's sad because... He appreciates you more than his own family"

"Maybe he feels you're replacing Trisha" I said softly

"That boy was never the same once Yaser told him that we were thinking of getting married"

"How long ago did you get engaged?"

"Four years ago"

"He was fourteen when he wound up like this?"

"Yeah" She nodded "it was a big shock when he walked down and it's still a big shock"

"Do you hate him?"

"No, I don't hate him" She sighed "how could I hate him? He was so young when he lost his mother. He just is so horrible to me. I'm only horrible back because I know it doesnt effect him and it gives me even that tiny part of authority over him"

"I hate to say this but... He hates you"

"I know he does, and he has every reason to"

"He hates you a lot" I said "I reckon it's unfair on you. But before I realised you were nice... I thought otherwise"

"I figured you'd be a dick too"

"So... What's up with Precious?" I asked

"She's my baby"

"Oh" I answered

"Kind of like how you're mine" I heard Zayn's voice

I lit up, but frowned when I saw an angry expression on his face

"Zayn?" I asked

"Don't fucking talk to her"

"But-"

"She's a fucking slut" He spat

"Zayn..." I said, not sure what to think "don't say stuff like that"

"And you" He snarled "keep the hell away from my boyfriend or I swear to god I will hurt you till you can't take anymore"

She gulped and I moved to Zayn, who roughly grasped my hand

From there on his grip was tight, his touch was rough and it hurt but... I didn't want to say anything


	42. Chapter 42

I sat on the bed in the spare room, unable to believe Zayn and I had just fought over the fact that I was talking to Rosary.  
I mean, he was right when he said she was the reason he lost his mother, and he was also right when he said she treats him like nothing but shit and never says anything good to him about me.  
But when he said she was a whore, that wasn't right. And it wasn't right of him to say she was using his dad to ruin his life.  
He'd been really angry about the whole thing, and I ended up here because I didn't want to sleep with him tonight if he was going to scream at me for talking to Rosary who was really nice to me.  
I felt bad because he seemed sad when I yelled at him that his mother and father's marriage mustn't have been that amazing if he cheated, and I feel like that was insensitive of me to say because that was the last thing I said to him before he told me he didn't want me anywhere near him.  
I had tears in my eyes, I was picking at my fingernails, reminding myself that I didn't have any real reason to cry because it was him that was struggling with Rosary... Not me.  
Maybe he was angry because she was telling me personal things about him.  
"Zayn-"  
"FUCK OFF!" I heard him scream  
I sighed, and wiped my eyes, whimpering as I brought my knees to my chest. I might like him, and trust him, and do anything for him but... When he yelled at me it really made me feel like he didn't want me. And he'd told me to get out... He'd told me that he didn't want me near him... That I was just naive and stupid because I couldn't even tell when somebody was trying to manipulate me.  
I sat on the bed for hours, crying to myself quietly so that I didn't attract any attention. I began to whimper when I heard sobbing come from the room next door to mine, and I knew it was Zayn who was crying... And now I felt like it was all my fault.  
"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I heard him yelling through tears "THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"  
I hugged my knees tighter  
"FUCK YOU!" He continued to scream "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"  
I felt like such a shitty person that I ended up moving, and I walked into his room.  
It looked like bomb site, and he was crying into his hands, whimpering 'mommy' over and over again  
It hurt seeing him like this and he turned around, tears storming down his face as he looked at me, crying his pretty brown eyes out  
"Zayn..."  
"It's all her fault" He cried "It's all her fault that she's gone"  
"It's not all her fault"  
"Yeah it is" He cried "it's his fault too"  
"Zayn..."  
"I hate them. I hate both of them"  
"Don't say that... You know that's not true"  
"I wish they'd both just fucking die!" He shouted, making me flinch  
He continued to cry, and I walked into the room, keeping my eyes on his body language for any sign that he could hurt me  
"Zayn..." I whispered  
"I just want my mum back" He cried  
I put my arms around his larger body, and he cried into my hair, holding me tighter  
I held onto him till he'd stopped crying, and we were laying on his bed, his body curled up submissively, all the authority in our relationship given to me.  
"I... I'm sorry" Zayn whispered "I'm such an asshole"  
"That's not true"  
"I shouldn't take anything out on you" He wiped his left eye "especially when you aren't involved... You're just being perfect, baby, you're just being the sweet boy that you always are... You're not doing anything wrong"  
"You're allowed to be upset, you're allowed to hate Rosary, you have no reason to like her"  
"She killed my mum" Zayn said quietly "if that bitch had never intefered I'd have never lost her"  
"Oh, Zayn..."  
"I've never loved anybody as much as I loved my mother" He said quietly "ever. She's what I loved the most in the world and... Rosary took her away from me"  
He was looking into my eyes, his fingers resting on top of mine as though he were afraid to hold my hand  
I laced our fingers, and he gave me a sad smile  
"I don't want her in my life" Zayn said "I hate her so fucking much for this, for taking the only person who loved me unconditonally out of my life"  
"You know, she regrets it" I whispered "she feels so horrid for sleeping with your father"  
"So she should" Zayn said "she's the reason-"  
"I know, handsome, I know"  
"Handsome?"  
"It just came out" I whispered embarrassed  
He sniffled "I can work with that... I like it" He then nodded, blinking back his tears  
"I don't"  
"Oh"  
"You know I'd never walk away from you without reason, right?" I asked  
He nodded  
"I wouldn't cheat on you... I wouldn't leave you for anything stupid like the fact you were talking to somebody I don't want you to"  
"Who don't you want me talking to?" Zayn frowned  
"Louis..."  
"I never talk to him"  
"Good"  
"Jealous fucker..." Zayn muttered  
"I've got to be, I'm dating the devil"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Everybody hates you, but at the same time everybody wants you"  
"I doubt everybody wants the devil"  
"If you're the devil, trust me, everybody wants you"  
Zayn scoffed  
"What about Bear?"  
"What?"  
"I can call you Bear" I told him "It's not too girly"  
"Bear reminds me of teddy bear"  
"Kitten?"  
"Now you're just being stupid" He gave me a quiet laugh  
"No, I like that"  
"Well if you like it..." He trailed off  
"I'll only use it if you like it" I told him  
"If you like it, I like it"  
"Ugh, you're so difficult" I whined  
"Just trying to make you happy..." He whispered  
"You do make me happy" I sighed "you make me very, very happy"  
"You make me happy" He said quietly, tears in his eyes "I want you to keep making me happy"  
"I will, baby..." I whispered "I promise"  
He nodded, sniffling again  
"No more crying, alright?" I asked "I want to cry when you cry"  
He nodded again and I gave him a small smile "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, alright?"


	43. Chapter 43

It was the next morning, and I sat cuddled up with Zayn on the couch, Rosary hanging around to supervise us since Yaser had told her to do it today and he'd do it tomorrow.  
We weren't actually doing anything, just sitting in silence, Zayn's arm around my body, my fingers relaxed and loose against his torso as I just stared at the blank television.  
I wasn't bored though. No, I could never be bored with Zayn.  
He sighed, and kissed my head "this is so stupid"  
"Tell me about it" I mumbled  
"We can't do nothing for the next two weeks"  
"Yes we can"  
"Stupid fucking dad"  
"Easy..." I whispered  
His angry expression softened at my touch, his eyes softening and a gentle smile rising to his lips as my thumb rubbed his skin.  
He nuzzled me, and Rosary cleared her throat  
"Then fuck off" Zayn spat  
"Ignore her" I gripped his chin, forcing him to look at me  
"Does she matter to you?"  
"No" he said "only you do"  
"Then don't look at anybody else" I whispered "just look at me... So I can look at you"  
He nodded and smiled a little wider, making my heart palpitate... He had such a charming smile.  
I gave him a smile back, and he leant towards me, gently placing his lips to mine  
It was always his gentle kisses that I loved the most.  
He huffed when Rosary told us to stop, and we sat bored again  
"We're going to your house tomorrow" Zayn muttered annoyed  
"Okay" I simply smiled  
"I'll pack a bag" Zayn stated "right now"  
"Stay down here" Rosary said to me  
"Don't even think about talk to him" Zayn growled, heading upstairs alone  
The moment he was out of sight, Rosary sighed  
"You know I don't want to sit here and watch you both" she stated  
"I can't imagine why you would" I put my chin over the couch  
"He keeps getting more and more possesive" Rosary shook his head  
"I know"  
"He's going to get arrested if he keeps threatening people" she mumbled  
"Nah, I won't let it get that far" I smiled "he knows his limits"  
"So, are you taking your dress home?" Rosary asked jokingly  
I just scoffed in response and she shook her head  
"I can drop you both off today if you like" she stated "I'll just tell Yaser you both left after dinner"  
"He won't be here for dinner?"  
"No, he's working late" Rosary gave me a small smile  
"So when are you officially moving in?"  
"Next week"  
"Zayn won't be very happy"  
"I know"  
"I have a feeling we're going to shift from his house to mine"  
"He plans to move out early next year" Rosary shrugged  
"I suppose he can't torture you with bad manners for too much longer then" I chuckled  
"Yeah" she laughed softy back at me  
I kept quiet and Zayn went down to the basement with his bag, meaning he was probably getting something he could use on me.  
He soon came up with his bags and Lolita in his hands  
"Can I bring Jinx?" He asked  
"Jinx?" I asked  
"I have a bit of a problem" he nodded, gesturing to the cat that was hanging onto his leg  
"Oh..." I whispered  
"I've tried getting her off but look, she just does this"  
Zayn went to push off Jinx, but she just hugged Zayn's wrist to her body, making me die a little on the inside  
"I... Fine" I gave up "my mum won't be happy about this"  
He nodded, and lifted up Jinx, keeping her close to his body.  
Rosary dropped Zayn, Jinx and I off at my house and I unlocked the door with my key, and Zayn closed the door behind us both  
"Alright, love, explore the house a little bit"  
Jinx didn't move at first, but soon scampered off  
"As for you" Zayn smirked "how about we explore your bed?"  
"I like that idea" I grinned  
"I even brought a full box"  
"I hope you brought more than one"  
"I've got 3"  
"Woah, who else are you sleeping with?"  
He scoffed "it's just in case"  
"Whatever, kitten" I pushed out my tongue  
He instantly licked my tongue, making me cringe with grit teeth. He imitated my facial expression, making an animalistic growl at me  
"Aw, Bear" I continued to mock him  
"Yuck" he shook his head  
"Oh shut up, we're gonna have sex, get over the names"  
He nodded and brought his bags up to my room, dropping them onto the floor.  
He tossed me a box of condoms, winking at me  
I grinned at him and quickly opened up the box, letting him select one at random.  
He waved the packet at me and opened up the windows, leaving the door wide open  
I undressed while kissing Zayn who did the same.  
We got only under a bed sheet, and Zayn lubricated me, rimming me before he lined himself up and went in  
He instantly began thrusting into me, his body hovering over mine, his hands on either side of me, pressed flat against my mattress  
We were both panting loud and heavy, I was already racing to my climax, my fingers fisting Zayn's beautiful hair  
"Oh..." I moaned   
"Fuck, fuck" he grunted "nice an' tight for me"  
I arched my back, screwing my eyes shut. I opened them to create eye contact, and Zayn held it  
There was a mew, but Zayn and I ignored it  
"Ah... Harder" I whimpered  
My bed was creaking and shaking, it was as though Zayn were bouncing into me  
"I'm close, Zayn" I squeaked  
"Together" he said softly  
Suddenly paws wrapped around his neck, and the head of Jinx came into view.  
He kept going, but I was completely turned off now  
"I can't do this with your cat staring at me like that" I sighed  
"You were close"  
"Now I'm not" I muttered  
He huffed "Jinx, angel, please let go of me, give me some time with Niall"  
Jinx mewed and let go of Zayn, then left the room  
"Okay" he grunted "let's try this again"  
This time we kept our lips together, and we French kissed right through the sex, groaning and moaning into each other's mouth, our teeth ocasionally clashing  
"Fuck, Zayn!" I gasped out in pleasure  
Our eyes snapped open in sync, and Zayn panted heavily.  
"Oh... Baby... I-I'm gonna-" he cut himself off, his gave screwing up as he let out an odd gasp  
He moaned into my ear as he filled his condom, and my orgasm soon followed, Zayn still pounding into me.  
I never came though, I just hit my climax, and then Zayn slowed his hips to a stop, both of us still breathing heavy  
"Not too bad?" He asked  
I pecked his lips "it was wonderful"  
He hummed against my mouth, smiling  
"You're wonderful" he whispered into my ear  
He pulled out after giving me another small kiss, then got out of the bed and removed his condom, knotting it and searching for somewhere to put it.  
He soon came back, and he got onto the bed beside me, pulling my body to his  
"I don't wanna let go" Zayn mumbled  
"I don't want you to let me go" I whispered into his chest  
He kissed my head, and cuddled me tighter, letting me close my eyes  
I felt a small body curl at our feet and I instantly knew it was Jinx but didn't let it bother me because I was too busy cuddling with my boyfriend.  
I sighed when I remember mum was taking me to church tomorrow and then again on Sunday... I'd have to confess a lot  
Smoking, gay sex, cross dressing, rebellion, laying with Zayn... Being gay... Again.. I always had to confess sex, and I always had to confess about who it's with.  
"You want to come to church with me?" I asked Zayn quietly  
"The church will burst into flames"  
"No it won't..." I said softly "please come?"  
"For how long?"  
"Maybe a few hours"  
"Didn't you say you had to be a Christian?"  
"Yeah but... They're not gonna know" I told him "that and... You can just wear something of mine"  
"What do I have to do?"  
"Not much" I mumbled "you have to sing, confess your sins if you want to, not much really...."  
"Oh, okay" he said "that sounds alright"  
"But at church" I mumbled "you can't be hands on with me"  
"Does that mean we can't hold hands?"  
"Yeah" I sighed "we can't kiss or anything like that either"  
"People don't want gays at church?"  
"They do... Most people just don't like homosexuals in church because they reckon they'll just confess they had sex every time they step into the box"  
"What do you confess?"  
"Sex with you" I muttered  
"Oh... Who do you talk to?"  
"A priest, they sit on the other side" I stated "I've confessed everything we've ever done"  
"Why?"  
"It's a sin, and you ask for forgiveness" I said "so you can go to heaven"  
"Oh"  
"You don't mind confessing do you?" I asked quietly  
"Not really" he stated "might have to look at what the Christian sins are though"  
"Well you've got to confess that you've consorted with the devil"  
"Huh?"  
"The ouija board, it's called the devil's board"  
"Oh" he sighed "anything else?"  
"You've got to confess to owning Lolita"  
"Why?"  
"Well, the devil's animal form"  
"Gay" he muttered  
"You're gay" I grumbled  
"We're gay" he corrected me, making me smile  
"Oh shush, you"  
"What else do I confess?"  
"That you own the satanic bible"  
"Anything satan related then"  
"No, not anything. Silly stuff like using his name and drawing him isn't that big a deal"  
"Do I really have to confess all that stuff?"  
"Since you're gay, you might have to confess your sexual fantasies"  
"You are my sexual fantasy" he flirted  
"Sure, kitten"   
"I really hate that" he stated  
"I gave you the option of Bear"  
"But that's ugly"  
"Then you're kitten"  
"Why kitten?" He asked  
"You've got nice bright eyes, and black fluffy hair... You're cuddly like a kitten. You might top but you seem to love curling up to me"  
"Guilty as charged" he mumbled, tangling our legs  
"That and you're really playful"  
"Fine... I'll live with kitten" he sighed "but then I'm calling you fatty"  
"I'm not fat"  
"You're the opposite of fat"  
"Aw, Kitten" I cooed  
"It doesn't sound so weird now that I've agreed to it" he mumbled  
"I don't feel as weird saying it now that you accepted it either"  
"I can call you doll at church right?"  
"Of course"  
"Good" he whispered  
"You can call me baby too but, not too loud"  
"Please can I hold your hand?" Zayn whispered   
"Fine" I gave in "but no inappropriate touching, and no dirty talking, especially no smirking or seducing... Okay?"  
He nodded and we got into out boxers.  
Zayn lifted up Jinx and then carried her downstairs, cuddling her tight.


	44. Chapter 44

Mum had been pretty okay with Jinx hanging around and rather enjoyed her since she was very friendly and didn't shed fur.

But now we were heading to church, Zayn dressed in skinny jeans and a black button up, I was in black skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a formal cardigan.

The second I got out the car, he put his arm around my waist.

"Too intimate" I mumbled

He sighed and laced our fingers tightly.

A few people stared at us while we walked in, one of the priests eyed us down but I ignored it.

Mum sat behind Zayn and I, then I let go of Zayn's hand, sitting down as well.

We stayed silent as everybody else came in, Liam greeting me

"Hi, Niall"

"Hey, Liam"

"I heard you got suspended?" He asked quietly

"His fault" I pointed to Zayn

Liam's eyes widened "Zayn goes to church?"

Zayn just nodded

"What did he do that got you suspended?"

"He was smoking" I whispered "I was with him"

"Oh" Liam nodded "how long are you suspended?"

"Two weeks"

"All rise"

We all stood up, Zayn doing it last

He stood close beside me, and we were told to take out our bibles.

Liam was with his family, and I offered them my bible, sharing with Zayn instead

We started with a hymn, and I held the bible, singing along with the rest of the church, Zayn just stared at me with that affectionate smile of his.

Liam looked sideways, still singing, and when I looked up to Zayn, I noticed the angry expression directed at Liam.

"Easy, kitten" I mumbled, then continued to sing

He sighed but concentrated back on the bible, his eyes scanning across the words.

The chorus came again, and he sang along and I was surprised to find he had a beautiful voice. It seemed to make the entire church sing better, as though Zayn's voice was auto tune.

I smiled at him still singing.

There was a choir performance, a bible reading done by Perrie who I didn't really like, and then the priest announced the confessions box, open.

We began to do activities, and I went straight for the confessions box, Zayn grinning at my arse.

I sat down and waited

"Forgive me father for I have sinned" I said quietly

"And how have you sinned?"

"I've lay with another man, father" I whispered "I have a boyfriend, you see... And we like each other very much. I lay with him because I want to express my feelings for him, and I feel that it's not fair if I can't express how I feel because we're both boys"

"I see..." 

"I... He's here today, father" I said "he's not a Christian, but he wanted to come with me. He likes being with me"

"Is that all?"

"No father" I said quietly "a few days ago I wore women's clothing for him, and then we had sex, we both engage in sexual bondage practices such as spanking... We have intercourse a lot... We did it on school grounds in the loo"

"I see..."

"I... I think I might be in love with him" I whispered "and I want to tell him but... I'm scared. Is it a sin to love another man?"

"No, son"

"I feel like it's a sin because sex is... It's what love is. It's shown through that intimacy and... So is touching"

"Indeed"

"Do I tell him?" I asked "or... Do I keep it to myself? I've sinned a lot with him, father, even while wearing my cross. And I... I let him touch me whenever he wants to, whatever he wants I'll give to him"

"That does sound like love"

I looked at my lap with a sigh "sometimes I tell myself I'm not religious so that I won't feel so bad when I sin but... The truth is I am a Christian, and I think... I think I might just be addicted to sex with him"

"I have sexual fantasies" I whispered "ones where he beats me, and bruises me... Ones where he ties me up off the floor and hits me, then has sex with me"

"Oh"

"I have lots of nasty fantasies" I whispered "but I'd like to confess this one"

"Go ahead, son"

"And I apologise for the terms" I added

I then took a deep breathe, then spoke with my eyes closed

"I'm sitting in my bedroom, just at my desk, and Zayn walks into my room wearing only jeans. No shirt and no shoes... Just black jeans, a pentagram around his neck"

I gulped, but continued anyway

"He walks towards me, and he grasps me roughly, pulling me out of my chair and against his body, kissing me roughly.

He undoes his jeans and I go down to his crotch to peel down his boxers. And then I suck on him. I let him come on my face and chest, then stand up and start to kiss him again.

He rips off all my clothes, leaving my underwear in tatters"

"Is that all?"

"Then he takes off his pants and his boxers" I said, nervous and aroused "he ... He..."

"Take time if you need it"

"He tells me to bend over, so I lay over my desk" I said quietly "and he fingers me. Then he puts his fist into me, all the way"

By now my voice was shaking, but my lower region was twitching, a large bulge in my jeans

"He takes ahold of my front, and he pumps his hand, his fist still in me" I whispered "then he takes his fist out, and he takes out a paddle... And he takes out a whip... I don't know where it comes from but he starts whipping me after he chains my wrists and ankles together, leaving lashes on my body... He whips me everywhere, including my neck and thighs..."

"I... I'm sorry father, I can't continue" I whispered "I'm too flustered"

"You're forgiven"

I stepped out of the box, watching Zayn light up as I walked towards him

"You alright?" He asked, his smile faltering

"Yeah, it's just hard confessing some things" I told him 

"Oh"

"Your turn, kitten" I smiled

He nodded and then went into the box after the man who had gone in after me.

He came out again, not seeming much different, and the priest suddenly left the box covering his mouth. I watched him move to the bathroom and I frowned

"What did you say?"

"Some stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Fantasies"

"I'm scared" I whispered

"Don't be" he said

"What did you do to the priest?"

"Nothing" he said "but it's not that hard confessing fantasies"

"What fantasy?"

"Doesn't matter"

I went to the loo, and heard wretching which told me whatever Zayn had said was seriously disgusting

"Father Myles?" I called

"Yes, son?" He asked

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Yes, I'm just a little sick"

"Zayn's new to this" I whispered "I know he said something bad"

"You shouldn't be with that boy" He said "he is the devil"

"I... No he's not" I said quietly

"He has the devil inside of him, inside of his eyes and his soul. He's corrupt, he thinks like a psycho, he's angry, and filled with hatred, and spite... He's selfish, untrustworthy, a burden... And he's damning you to hell"

My eyes fell to my feet. I couldn't believe somebody said that about Zayn.

It hurt being told that by a priest, and I couldn't defend him

"Father-"

"Love or not, that boy is a monstrosity" he continued "with his nasty fantasies, his obsession with the dead... I can see the darkness within him, I can hear it in his voice... He's repulsive, his aggressive behaviour and fascination with witchcraft"

"Yes father..." I whispered

I then left the loo, and found Zayn sitting, looking at the pretty coloured windows

"Doll?"

"Can you tell me what you said to the priest?" I asked

He shook his head

"Why?"

"Because they're my confessions" he said

I sighed

"What's the matter?" He asked

"Nothing, kitten" I used the petname again "I just... The priest thinks you've got the devil inside of you"

"I wouldn't be surprised"

"Be serious" I whispered "he said that... You're corrupt, that you think like... Like a psychopath... What do you think about?"

"What it'd be like to die" he stated "but that's only sometimes. I think about you..."

"That's not corrupt"

"Sometimes I think about bruising you" he mumbled "roleplay"

"That's not so bad"

"I think some pretty fucked up things" he sighed "but don't worry, I'll never do it to you, ever"

"I know" I smiled

"What did you confess?"

"Sex, fantasies... Same as always"

"What fantasy?"

"A weird one" I answered

"What happens?"

"It involves fisting, let's leave it at that"

He raised an eyebrow "doll?"

"I don't want to be fisted" I whispered "it's just there"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay" he nodded

"Can I have an idea of your fantasy?"

"It involves you"

"Other than that" 

"Uh... We have sex in the end"

"Zayn, a detail that isn't obvious"

"You wear a red shirt"

"Zayn"

"Fine, fine" he muttered "uh... You're laying on the floor, your arms are tied apart and so are your legs so that you can't move"

"That's not so bad"

"I... You're... You're naked" he mumbled "completely naked, and you're crying"

"In a sexual fantasy?"

"I told you sometimes I think fucked up things"

"How is crying fucked up?"

"You're crying blood"

"Oh" I mumbled "where are you?"

Standing at your feet"

"What are you doing? Are you clothes?"

"I'm masturbating, naked"

"Oh... That is a little weird" I nodded "what's the fucked up part?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Alright" I nodded "it's your fantasy, and your secret to keep"

He nodded and we finished church with a few more hymns and prayers, then left.

I sat in the car, Zayn's fingers wound with mine

'He's corrupt... The devil is inside of him'

I shuddered and Zayn frowned "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I mumbled "just had a weird thought"


	45. Chapter 45

I sat in my boxers on Zayn's lap in front of the telly, his thumb rubbing" circles in my hip.  
My mother was in the kitchen, her eyes occasionally shifting to Zayn and I.  
Zayn was kissing my shoulder blade, gently biting my shoulder to entertain himself I suppose.  
I didn't mind it, and we were watching the TV show Prey.  
We sat in absolute silence, and the phone began to ring. Zayn began to suck on my neck, his teeth pressing to my skin.  
"Ah..." I whimpered  
It hurt, yet at the same time it didn't.  
And when he finished I stroked the hickey, able to feel teeth marks  
"Kitten" I turned to him "don't bite"  
"I like biting" he said quietly  
"It hurts"  
"Good"  
I pecked his lips and he sighed "fine"  
"Thank you" I said softly  
His hand slipped between my thighs, and I tipped back my head, moaning for him as he kneaded my crotch  
"Can we go to your room?" He asked "I want to fuck you"  
"No... Not when my mom's here" I whispered  
He sighed, pressing his erection to my backside  
"For you..." He murmured  
"Stop" I whispered weakly... "Stop, kitten"  
"I want you..." He said quietly  
"Just wait"  
My mum soon came down "I'm going to church, love. Father Myles called"  
"Oh..."  
She left, and I instantly hugged Zayn, hiding in the crook of his neck  
"Doll?"  
"M'sorry" I mumbled  
"For what?"  
"My mom is going to tell you to leave when she gets back"  
"Oh..."  
"The priest from the confession box...she's going to talk to him"  
"Is there anything you wanna do before she gets back?"  
"Yeah"  
"What?"  
"I just want to stay like this" I mumbled  
"I like that idea"  
So we remained cuddled up, Zayn kissing my temple over and over again  
"How long will I have to leave for?" He asked  
"Forver if he says to mum what I think he's going to"  
"M'not gonna leave you" Zayn whispered "I'll sneak in through your window if I have to"  
I smiled up at him, and he pecked my lips a few times, soon holding his lips to mine and then drawing back  
He pulled me into his lap, and grasped my fingers, kissing each tip and then my knuckles  
"So beautiful..." He murmured  
I blushed, and he placed my hand on his cheek, his own hand resting over mine  
"And you're all mine..." He said softly  
"All yours" I whispered  
He smiled softly, and brought my hand to his chest  
"Feel that, doll?"  
"Your heart"  
"It beats for you" He said softly "and only you"  
I gave a shy smile "Zayn..."  
"You have my heart" He said softly "forever and always"  
"Kitten" I breathed  
"I'm your kitten" He murmured, bringing me down so that he could kiss my lips  
I couldn't help but smile at his response, and I slowly rotated my hips over his crotch, listening to him moan melodically  
"Oh... Baby" He sighed a moan "that's right... Ride kitten"  
I let out a pleasured whimper, my voice cracking as I closed my eyes "oh... oh, Zayn"  
"Come, doll" He whispered "let's go somewhere more private"  
"Carry me"  
He lifted me bridal style, and carried me up the stairs to my bedroom where he lay me down on my bed  
He pulled down his boxers and then mine, and pulled the duvet over our bodies  
"Protection..." I whimpered  
"Not this time, angel" He spoke softly  
He wore a soft smile, his eyes gentle and affectionate, looking over my body  
I wanted to tell him how I felt about him, but I was too afraid to. I was too afraid that'd I'd scare him off, or upset him.  
He dug through my draw for a bottle of lube  
"How'd you know I keep that there?"  
"Borrowing" he winked  
My pupils dilated as I pictured Zayn fingering himself in my bedroom, his body gloriously naked as his long and slender fingers delighted his own prostate, his head thrown back and his jaw slack, dove-like moans leaving his pink lips  
He lubricated my backside, fingering me with those wonderful fingers of his.  
I moaned through every second, Zayn watching as I writhed beneath him, panting  
"I'm good" I whispered  
He watched his erection enter me, and he hovered over my body, connecting our lips  
We were so close together for once, and his fingers laced with mine, holding both my hands as he supported himself with sturdy elbows  
"Oh... Niall" He moaned lowly  
"Ah... kitten" I gasped  
He let out a shaky breath "Say that to me again"  
"Kitten"  
He groaned into my open mouth, his hips moving faster, a clapping sound created between our skin as our lips remained moulded tightly together, moving sensually and compassionately.  
Soft whimpers and whines left my lips, tame moans leaving Zayn's, mellow groans gently vibrating through his chest  
"Ah" I moaned  
He was moving rhythimcally continuing to thrust into me.  
"Zayn... I-I gotta-"  
My face strained and I constricted around Zayn, making him ejaculate inside of me.  
He moaned, panting above me, his body trembling above mine  
"I-I love you" He stuttered out "s-so much"  
My eyes snapped open in absolute shock, I felt my heart swell and crash in my chest against my rib cage... He said it.  
He said he loves me  
"I-I love you too"  
He gave me a relieved smile, exhaling deeply before leaning down to kiss me  
"I love you..." He whispered again  
"I love you too..." I whispered back  
He marked me a few times, leaving four love bites around my neck and collarbone  
We kissed for quite a while, he stopping the kiss to say that he loved me and although it was sweet... I really just wanted to kiss him  
We pulled apart, and he sighed "I... I love you, doll"  
"I love you too, kitten" I smiled  
-  
-  
-  
I sat in front of Zayn, both of us back in our boxers on the floor, but he sat with my guitar, playing a tune I didn't recognise  
I slowly moved closer, and soon our knees were touching, my eyes trained on his fingers that were dancing gracefully along the fret board, the sweet and unfamiliar tune making me smile  
I was tempted to stop him playing, but I was also tempted to let him continue playing, and I smiled up at him, finding his soft hazel eyes already on me  
He looked down to the fret board again, watching his fingers move to make sure he played the correct tabs  
"so close, no matter how far" Zayn hummed "couldn't be much more away from the heart, forever trusting who we are. And nothing else matters..."  
I sat and listened, cherishing every second of his singing... He had such a gorgeous voice  
"Never opened myself this way..." Zayn continued to sing "life is ours, we live it our way... All these words I just don't say, and nothing else matters"  
I sat in silence, just listening and watching as Zayn's entire demeanour became calm... One of those things I rarely experienced.  
He finished off with the sweet picking again, and then he breathed out, looking me in the eyes  
"Kitten?" I asked quietly  
"I love you" He said to me again  
I moved just like that, and he put down the guitar as I jumped at him, throwing my arms around his neck  
"I love you..." I whispered right back  
"I love you" He said it again  
"That's enough now" I chuckled  
He hugged me tight, mumbling that I made him happy, that he wanted to stay with me as long as he could  
"Never thought I'd love such a loser" I joked  
"You're the loser" Zayn whispered "your only friend is your boyfriend"  
I stuck out my tongue at him playfully, and kissed his lips, laughing as he nuzzled me  
"Can I stay tonight?" He asked  
"Y-you're asking?" I blinked surprised  
"I just... I want to stay with you" He mumbled embarrassed, blushing a light pink  
"Okay... That's if... Mum doesn't kick you out"  
"What I confessed" Zayn whispered "I'd never do it. Ever. Even if you told me I could... I-I'd never... Ever do something like that to you"  
"Can you tell me what it is?"  
He shook his head "I honestly would rather keep it to myself, doll"  
"Fine, kitten" I mumbled "tell me about last time?"  
"What?"  
"The girl"  
"Oh... That" he said quietly "well she uhm... I was doing with her what I'm doing with you, minus all the sleepovers and romantic involvement. It was more of a... Way to pass time I suppose"  
"Did you hurt her?"  
"By accident" He said "that's why when you told me that it wasn't abuse I panicked because she also told me when I hit her the first time it was an accident and then the next time we were... You know, in the basement"  
"What did you do?"  
"I tied her up" Zayn stated "but I did it wrong, and she started suffocating and I didn't even realise. She lived but she left with several marks from what I was doing before I realised and she basically hit me in the face, called me an asshole and left"  
"Oh... So... It really was just a mistake"  
"She came back a few weeks later, but asked for it again" Zayn said "she kept telling me to hit her harder and I hit her too hard, and I broke her wrist"  
"Is that it?"  
"She had to get a bunch of stitches... I broke a few of her fingers too"  
"Kitten..." I frowned  
"She asked for it harder" he mumbled "I wasn't trying to hurt her. She kept saying harder, and I got worried but she kept saying harder and them she ended up in hospital and her as well as her parents left the country"  
"Hey... If she was asking... It's not all your fault"  
"I was holding the belt" he mumbled "I did it"  
"Kitten, stop it" I lifted his chin "stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong. Accidents happen, nobody is perfect"  
"But th-that-"  
"Look at me" I whispered  
He made eye contact with me, his eyes sad  
"I love you... No matter what" I whispered "you hurt her by accident, you were just doing what she asked you to do... You didn't mean it"  
"I know" he mumbled "but what about you?"  
"It's okay" I murmured, kissing his lips   
"I just... Don't want you to get hurt"  
"Kitten" I mumbled "you're not going to hurt me. And if you do... I'll forgive you. But I know you won't hurt me... You couldn't"  
"I wouldn't" he agreed  
I smiled, and he gave me an awkward one back "kitten doesn't sound so bad anymore"  
"You like it?" I asked  
He nodded  
"Good" I kissed his head "because I'm using that from here on out I-"  
"Niall" I heard my mum's voice  
I looked at her, knowing what was coming  
"He has to go"  
"But... I want him to stay"  
"Niall" she warned  
"M-mum" I insisted  
"Niall, he's not allowed to set foot in this house"  
"I want him with me..." I told her sadly  
"I don't want you with him"  
"Y-you can't just force me to stop seeing him"  
"Yes I can"  
"I want to keep seeing him" I whispered "please, mum"  
"Get him out"  
"No" I grasped Zayn's bicep  
"Get that creep out of my house!"  
"I'll leave" Zayn said quietly, standing up  
"B-but Zayn-"  
"Don't worry, doll" he said softly "I'd want me gone too"  
"Zayn" I pleaded with teary eyes  
He brought me to my feet, and told me to walk him out.   
I nodded and laced our fingers, then wandered downstairs  
"And you're forbidden to visit him!" Mum yelled  
I kept my head down, and Zayn stayed silent. Once we got outside, I hugged him tight, crying into the crook of his neck.  
Looks like Zayn and I will be sneaking around...  
"It's okay..." He whispered "she can't stop us being together... We'll see each other every day"  
"B-but we're suspended" I said miserably "how do I see you?"  
"Just come over"  
I nodded, and he told me again that he loved me  
"I love you too..." I whispered "bye, kitten"  
"Bye, doll"  
Jinx came running out the house and Zayn picked her up, then walked down the street, leaving me sad because I knew that no matter how hard we tried to see each other my mother would somehow get in the way  
I folded my arms, watching his figure disappear


	46. Chapter 46

For about three days I didn't see Zayn.  
I was in a pretty down mood overall, and my mum began working from home to make sure Zayn didn't turn up.  
There was some stupid festival on this afternoon and my mum was dragging me along for fresh air even though I didn't really want to go.  
I was dressed anyway, and I sat bored on the couch, texting Zayn again, only to have no reply.  
I was completely gutted about this.  
Right after he admitted that he loved me... My mother forbid me to see him.  
I sighed at my screen, and my mum told me to get into the car so we could head off.  
We stopped at some burger place and I didn't want anything so my mum just ordered for me.  
I ate it all though, and soon we were pulling up at the venue.  
There were surprisingly a lot of people, blankets laid out and families sitting there with food.  
I got out of the car with a huff, my heart starting to race when I saw Zayn's dad's car... But Zayn wouldn't have come along  
I sighed and walked with my mum, bored already  
"I wanna see Zayn" I mumbled  
"No" she snapped in response  
I huffed and let walking, and looked up at the stage ahead of us... I wonder what this even is.  
I spotted Zayn's family, his dad, Rosary, both his sisters... Then him  
He grinned at the sight of me and I ran at him from my mother's side  
"Kitten!" I exclaimed  
My body crashed into his and he fell back on the grass, holding my body that was on top of his  
"Hey, doll" he said softly  
"Missed you so much" I mumbled into the crook of his neck  
"Niall, get back here!"  
"Why aren't you texting me back?" I asked curiously  
"No credit"  
"What about if I phone you?"  
"I'll pick up before the first ring" he said grinning at me again  
I kissed his lips gently, and then got off his body, helping him to my feet.  
We hugged again,I mumbled that I missed his as he caressed my cheek  
"I love you..." He murmured  
"I love you" I smiled, repeating his words  
He gave me a large compassionate smile, his eyes crinkling as his tongue pushed against his teeth  
"You've got such a lovely smile" I whispered  
He smiled wider, and gripped my hips, pulling our bodies together as he kissed my mouth compassionately  
I smiled into it, and he left it at closed mouth kissing, a few people around us gasping but other than that... We didn't get a reaction from anybody else  
"Niall!" My mum exclaimed "keep away from him!"  
She grabbed my arm to pull me away, but Zayn pulled me to his body, growling at her to keep off his property  
"That is my son you little-"  
"Don't say that about him" Zayn hissed "don't say such bullshit about my boyfriend"  
I couldn't help but smile like an idiot in his protective arms, and I turned to my mum, grinning  
"Sorry but I'm spending the day with Zayn" I shrugged  
"You most certainly are not" my mum hissed  
"I'm an adult"  
"And I'm your mother-"  
"He's mine" Zayn said possessively "you're not taking him... I won't let you"  
"Aw, kitten" I cooed "you're so cute"  
"Shush, angel" he whispered with a gentle smile  
His expression turned hard as he glowered at my mum  
"I want to spend time with him" I told her "just let me see him for the day"  
"No, you're forbidden to-"  
"I don't care" I snapped "he's my boyfriend, I have every damn right to see him"  
She glared at me  
"He-"  
"God hates the sins, not the sinners" I told her firmly  
She gave up and walked back to the car.  
"You're so sexy when you get mad" Zayn purred  
I beamed and turned around in his arm, leaving a lovebite under his jaw  
"Wanna go somewhere private?" Zayn asked  
"Do I?" I grinned like the Cheshire Cat  
He gripped my hand and he dragged me into a bush area.  
We smoked first, one of Zayn's arms around my waist.  
He blew smoke into my face, making an O shape  
I sucked it up, and grinned at him, then discarded the rest of my cigarette onto the ground, then stomped it out.  
Zayn took a final drag, and held it in his mouth, then pushed his lips to mine, exhaling into my mouth while I inhaled it  
"Kitten..." I whispered  
He took another drag, even though there wasn't much more of the cigarette, and he breathed it into my mouth, taking one more drag and forcing our open mouths together.  
We made out, his cigarette smoke swirling between our mouths, and around our fighting tongues  
Our teeth clashed, and soon the smoke was gone, both of us just pashing  
He pulled me to my feet, and forced me against a tree, moaning into my mouth as his fingers skimmed from my face right down to my hips where he jerked them forward to meet his  
He undid his jeans, and I did the same, watching as he pulled out his erection, beating at it a couple of times to get it harder  
"How'd you want this, doll?"  
"However you want it"  
"Turn around" he whispered "I want you to part your cute buttcheeks for me"  
"They're not cute" I grumbled, but listened  
He pushed his fingers into my mouth and fingered me with his erection standing proud, crouching as he spread my cheeks himself, rimming me with his tongue.  
He had my hole opened, and he spat into it, lapping at it once it clenched shut  
"Bend over" he whispered  
I nodded and he entered me with no protection.  
He was gentle and he was slow, moaning softly into my ear as his hips gently rutted his cock in and out of me  
"Oh... Kitten" I moaned "oh... Yeah, Zayn..."  
"Fuck, baby" he dragged out  
I had gripped the tree, one of Zayn's hands held my waist, the other held my erection, his wrist slowly and expertly flicking up and down me  
"Oh... Zayn..." I moaned  
"That's right my little porcelain doll..." He murmured "moan my name... Moan for kitten"  
"Uh... Zayn" I panted  
"Oh... You're so, so beautiful" Zayn whispered "your body is so gorgeous, doll"  
"Ah!" I moaned   
"Even your cock is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"  
"Oh... Zaynie" I moaned breathless "show me... Sh-show me that I'm yours"  
"You're my angel" he whispered "nobody else's... Just my angel"  
I moaned quietly again as he kept moving into me.  
"I'm close" I whispered   
"I want to come with you" he murmured  
I nodded and his hips suddenly began to move full speed, his hand doing the same.  
"I-I'm-"  
I released before I could even finish my sentence, Zayn coming into my backside  
He sucked it out of me, then pulled up my boxers and jeans, swaying my hips side to side against him  
"I love you..." He whispered  
"I love you too" I murmured  
We hugged tight, and I turned around after doing myself up, turning in his grip as I hugged his neck, his arms hugging my waist  
"I love you so much, kitten" I mumbled   
"I love you too" Zayn smiled "so much more"  
"Liar" I smiled back at him, biting my lip as we made eye contact  
"You are so beautiful..." He murmured  
"You can't even see me properly"   
He took out his glasses, and slid them onto his face  
"Wow..." He whispered "you look stunning today"  
I blushed and he smiled "you really are gorgeous"  
"I don't look any different" I whispered, noticing the loving look and smile Zayn wore  
It was soft, but clear to see, he was almost heart eyes behind his glasses, his fingertips tracing my lips  
His fingers brought my hand to his chest, his heartbeat was rapid  
"For you..." He murmured  
"Your heart is mine" I told him "and mine is yours"  
He placed his hand against my chest, smiling when he felt my heartbeat  
"You have my heart" I whispered "forever and always"  
He joint our lips, smiling against my mouth as he continued to feel my heart beat  
"It's beats for me... Only for me" he murmured   
"Only you" I breathed  
-  
-  
-  
I lay on the blanket my mum had put out against Zayn who held onto me tight, watching the daft live comedy show onstage  
"This is not a festival"  
"It's for kids" Zayn mumbled  
I smiled at him, and he pecked my lips, letting me rest my head against his chest.  
I ended up falling asleep in his arms, and woke maybe two hours later to a smile on his lips  
"Hey, sleeping beauty" he whispered  
I noticed my mum was watching us, but I ignored it and smiled at Zayn, my hand cupping his cheek, my thumb caressing it.  
His hand was under my thigh, keeping my leg bent, but he moved it away, and put the arm around my waist, kissing me hard  
He smiled against my mouth, whispering again that he loved me  
He kept saying it to the point it was funny. It was like he'd never told anybody he loved them and he was testing the sound of his words  
"I love you too, kitten" I whispered  
We broke apart, Zayn was heart eyed again, his smile warm and compassionate.  
We cuddled up, ignoring the stupid children's show behind us, and just whispered to each other.  
Zayn picked a buttercup from the grass, and offered it to me "here, doll"  
I took it in my fingers and rolled to face, him, putting the cup of the flower under his chin, watching the yellow appear on his skin  
"You like butter" I told him  
"I could eat it in sticks" he kissed my forehead  
"That's so gross" I whispered  
He picked a daisy and offered me that as well  
"I have these at home" I told him.  
So he picked a heap of them, and began to weave them together, making holes with his fingernails in the bottom of the stems, threading the flower stem through the hole and repeating it.  
Soon he'd made a small flower crown, and he sat us up, and placed it on my head  
"You look like a prince" he said quietly  
I pecked his lips, then made one for him, telling him that he looked beautiful  
He huffed "flowers are for girls"  
"I like flowers... I'm not a girl"  
"Yes you're a girl" he held onto me "you're my pretty girl"  
"Zayn" I groaned in disagreement  
"My pretty princess" he mumbled  
"I'm not a princess" I insist  
"You're my princess"  
"No"  
"Yes, princess"  
"Thought I was your doll"  
"Princess doll"  
"Ugh, Zayn" I grumbled "stop being a moron"  
"Pretty as a princess" he kissed my head  
I huffed in defeat, and knew he was smiling, pleased that he'd won  
"But I'm not a girl" I told him "I have a dick"  
"Girls can have dicks" he mumbled  
"I am not a girl with a dick" I told him  
"I never said you were" he chuckled "you trying to tell me something?"  
"Yes"  
"Then tell me"  
I pushed him onto his back grinning "I hate your idiocy"  
He propped himself up on his elbows, smiling at my widely  
"What idiocy?"  
"The idiocy that comes outta there" I pointed to his mouth   
"But you like my mouth" he pouted  
My mother looked horrified, and I just smiled  
"You are a good kisser"  
I leant down and pecked his lips  
"That's not what I meant" he murmured  
"I know" I winked  
He chuckled and I helped him sit up  
"Mum I'm gonna get a bottle of water, do you want me to get one for you too?"  
"Yes please" she then handed me her credit card  
Zayn helped me to my feet, and laced our fingers, both of us walking to a food stall  
"And I thought people were staring when I arrived..." He murmured  
"Huh?"  
I looked around, noticing that just about everybody we passed gave us some sort of disapproving look.  
There were one or two smiled but overall it was pretty negative attention  
"Oh..."  
"They can stare all they want" Zayn mumbled "I don't care what they think. They don't matter to me... You do"  
I blushed and he gave me a smile  
"You're beautiful... And I love you" Zayn said softly "so I'll be with you wether anybody else wants me to or not"  
"You're so sweet" I cooed, pinching his cheek  
"Don't do that"  
"I'm pinching it with love" I tried  
"Fine"  
"Whipped"  
"I'm not whipped"  
"Yeah you are"  
"Call me whipped again and I'll whip you"  
"Sounds fun"   
"Doll, just don't call me whipped"  
"But it's the truth" I teased  
"You're whipped" he said  
"So?" I asked "I'm allowed to be whipped. If loving you makes me whipped, so be it"  
"Why do you have to be so sweet?" He huffed  
"Because you like 'em sweet"  
"Your cock is sweet"  
"What?"  
"What?"  
"Did you just..."  
"What? No" he stated  
"Yes you did"  
"You're hearing things"  
"You said-"  
"What?"  
"My cock is sweet" I ignored his interruption, a few people looking surprised  
"Is it?" He raised an eyebrow  
"You tell me"  
"It is"  
"That's what I thought"  
"Even your ass-"  
"Enough"  
"Fine"  
"Whipped" I sang  
"I'll show you whipped" he then hit my backside  
"You better fuckin' not" I grumbled  
He laced our fingers again, and we walked up to a girl who just stared at Zayn  
"Three bottles of water please" I smiled at her  
"Three?" Zayn asked  
"One for you"  
"I'll just share your bottle"  
"You won't share it, you'll finish it"  
"Niall-"  
"Shush" I covered his mouth  
The girl handed me the bottles and I paid  
"What brings you here?" She asked  
"We're thirsty, duh" Zayn stated   
"Some more than others..." He added on cheekily  
I hit him in the stomach, and he apologised to me  
"My mum dragged me along"  
"Oh, are you enjoying it?"  
"We're not really watching" I admitted  
"It's shit" Zayn stated  
She gave Zayn a look "well I can understand why you wouldn't appreciate it"  
"Excuse me?" Zayn asked angrily  
"Calm down" I mumbled to Zayn  
"Besides, I was talking to your friend" she drawled "so, what's your name?"  
"Taken" Zayn hissed  
"What, by you?" She scoffed  
"A slut" Zayn drawled "I'm not surprise since your saggy ass tits are practically pushed up to your chin"  
"Faggot"  
"That's a pile of sticks"  
"Oh good comeback"  
"Yours wasn't exactly golden either"   
"Uhm... We're going to go" I picked up the bottles of water  
"Wait, honey, you want my number?"  
"No" Zayn snarled  
"I wasn't talking to you" she spat  
"I... If you want me to have it" I mumbled  
"What?" Zayn asked in disbelief  
I just shrugged and he let go of my hand  
"Wow, Niall" he said "I didn't expect you to be the kind of person who'd-"  
"I'm not gonna do anything with it" I shrugged  
"What?" He and the girl said in sync  
"Well... I've got a boyfriend" I said to her "if you think I'm just going to brush him aside... I'm not"  
Zayn was still in shock  
"I... If I didn't like him I wouldn't be with him" I told her "and I'm with him... So I obviously like him"  
"Niall-"  
"Well... Love him actually"  
"Your loss" she gave up  
I turned back to Zayn and gave him a hopeful smile  
"Come here, doll" he sighed  
"Okay"  
He put his arm around me, and suddenly grabbed the slip of paper from my fingers, screwing it up in a ball  
"You don't need that" he tossed it onto the floor  
I went to get it back "you can't just litter... That's bad for the enviroment... A bird might choke on it-"  
"You really are the sweetest thing" he said softly


	47. Chapter 47

Three weeks later...

"What boxers are you wearing?"

"Same as always, you?"

"Not wearing any"

"I can take mine off?" I offered through the phone

"Mhm" Zayn purred

I locked my door, then slipped off my boxers

"Doll?"

"I'm naked, now, kitten" I flirted

"Oh how I want to come touch you" he moaned

I could hear slapping in the background

"Are you wanking?" I asked

"No" he grunted

"Little liar" I sing songed "getting off over me?"

"Maybe..."

"Kitten..." I growled

"Yeah... Uh, fuck" he groaned

"That's naughty, baby" I taunted

"Yeah, well... I can't see you s-o- ugh"

"Easy, Zaynie... Don't hurt yourself" I whispered "don't you have Skype?"

"Yes"

"Call me then idiot rather than jacking off over the phone"

"Okay, yeah" he said "uhm... I love you and... Stay naked"

"Love you too" I chuckled "and I will"

I turned on my laptop and logged in, soon enough I had a Skype call from Zayn and I accepted it, his face showing with flustered cheeks

He had his glasses on "hi, doll"

"You look so cute" I cooed "wearing your glasses, aw, kitten"

"The camera quality is shit" Zayn mumbled "I want to be able to at least make out what's on screen"

"Makes sense"

"Okay so... How's this gonna work?"

"However you want"

"Are you alone?" He asked

"Yes"

"Alright, sick" he smiled "lower your camera. Show me your dick"

"Demanding" I said amused, but listened

"M, baby... Somebody is excited" he growled hotly

"Oi, I wanna see your dick too thanks"

He huffed but listened

"Better?" He asked

"Yes" I hummed

"Okay, doll uh... I'm gonna need you to do some things"

"Like?"

"Maybe get a dildo?"

I leant sideways, and pulled one out of my top draw 

"That's all"

"I want you to finger yourself, and wank with your cock... I want to see your pretty ass... Think of it as..."

"A cam?" I suggested

"Exactly"

"Okay" I nodded "what do you want me to do first?"

"Loosen your hole for me"

I turned around with my ass to the camera, and I pushed a finger into my bum, squeaking as I tried inching it to my prostate.

"That's right, keep going" he began to shift his hand up and down his erection.

I peeked at the camera, putting in a second finger as I watched Zayn masturbate

"Fuck... Oh, doll" he moaned "keep going"

I continued to finger myself, and quickly lubricated, then continued to loosen myself.

Once I felt I was loose enough, I picked up my dildo.

I lay down in front of the computer, my legs parted and my ankles in the air as I tilted up my lower half towards me as I lay flat on my back with my knees parted

I lubricated my dildo, then inserted it into myself

I began pumping it inside of me, and I moaned "oh... Oh, kitten... Oh"

"Ugh, fuck" he heaved

"Zayn... Zaynie... Zayn, oh" I whimpered 

"That's right, baby... You like that?" He panted

"Yes" I moaned "yes, oh, I love it... I love you... I love your cock"

"You want it closer?" He purred

"Please"

He shifted, and suddenly it was just his cock onscreen, his hand racing up and down it.

"Zayn!" I muffled a moan into my hand

"Niall?" My mum called

"What?" I yelled, stopping

"Are you alright up there?"

"I'm busy!"

"I can hear you!"

"Then turn up your telly!"

I huffed, and Zayn chuckled "thought you were alone?"

"In my room, yes" I nodded as the telly volume downstairs went up

"Does she even care?"

"I'm wondering if she even heard your name"

"Oh"

"Just continue" I muttered

He worked himself again, and soon my toes were curling in pleasure, my whole body heating up

"Oh!" I cried 

"Fuck, yeah, baby... Ugh, fuck, doll" he grunted "look at your tight ass... All stretched for me, oh, fuck yeah!"

I ended up taking the thing out of me, and I sat down, pumping at me half erection.

It hardened fully, and I lay propped up on the bed, moaning and panting with Zayn.

I shifted around to see if I could make it feel better, and found that when I arched my hips forward and held it the pleasure increased

"Oh" I whimpered "oh... Oh, Zayn"

"I wish I could fuck you" he moaned

"Yeah?"

"I'll fuck you so hard"

"Spank me"

"How hard?"

"Till I'm red"

"I'll spank you" he grunted "and I'll tie you up"

"Fuck me tied up" I begged "tie me so tight my hands and ankles turn purple"

He came at that very second just as I did.

He suddenly put back the camera, and looked into it up close

"You want that?"

"Was that too much?" I asked

"No I'm just... Surprised"

"You don't want to do it?"

"That's a little intense... Even for me"

"You'll do it anyway, right?"

"If you want" he nodded

"Sick" I grinned

"You're such a dirty little slut" Zayn purred

"Yeah" I bit my lower lip

"But you're my dirty little slut" he smiled

"Always your dirty little slut"

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you more"

"I love you most"

He kissed his camera, and I kissed mine too

"You kissed it, right?" He asked

"Maybe"

"Just in case" he blew me a kiss

I caught it and put my hand against my heart, then blew a kiss back at him, watching him copy my actions

"Ugh, I miss you" he huffed

"Yeah, my mum is a bitch" I agreed, tugging on my boxers

"She's not a bitch"

"She's protective"

"And so she should be"

"What's that supposed to be"

"You don't exactly have the most innocent boyfriend"

"So what?"

"So she's just worried about you doing things that... You'll end up regretting"

"What could I possibly regret?"

"Bondage"

"No. No way" I said "I love everything you've done to me. The spanking, the flogging, the spreaders... And the tying up"

"Baby, I also think that... We shouldn't keep doing it"

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you" he said "and I'm scared that you're just saying yes because you want to impress me"

"Oh as if"

"Niall... As much as I'm into all that shit" he whispered "hurting you... It makes me feel a little sick"

"You don't hurt me, kitten" I insisted

"I leave marks on your body that just... Make me feel like a bad boyfriend"

"Why?"

"Because... They're nasty"

"Only some are that bad" I mumbled

"Look, doll" he sighed "I'm really happy that you're into BDSM but you're..."

"I'm what?"

"You're delicate, baby" 

"What? No I'm not"

"You bruise so easy-"

"That's not true, Zayn, what the hell?" I asked "we both want it. You want to tie me up and I want you to tie me up"

"Niall-"

"Just explain to me why you don't want to keep going with bondage"

"Because it turns me off"

"What does?"

"You"

"I turn you off?"

"Only off bondage"

"What?"

"I don't know..." He sighed "I'm confused about this too, okay?"

"How can I turn you off from your favourite sex?"

"Because it involves beating you" he said "and... I don't like that"

"Kitten, is that what you're worried about?" I asked 

"You're my baby..." He whispered "I don't like seeing marks like that on your beautiful body... Even if I made them because that makes me feel like I'm responsible for discolouring your skin"

"Zaynie... Don't be like that"

"I don't want to do it anymore" he said

"Zayn-"

"Any of it"

"You're joking"

"I'm quite serious" he insisted "I refuse to tie you up, to spank you... Anything that isn't just 100% vanilla"

"You're going to bore me"

"I don't care"

"Zaynie, can we please talk about this properly?"

"We are" he said "and I'm saying that I want to stop bondage, I just want plain sex"

"Well I want our sexual relationship to be entirely bondage" I said 

"No"

"Zayn-"

"I'm the dominant in this relationship, and I'm saying no"

"Yeah, well I have the option to walk out of our relationship whenever I feel like it"

"You won't walk out because we love each other"

"I love you enough to let you go"

"Well I don't" he said "and I'm never going to"

"What?"

"I love you too much to let you go" he said quietly "I never want to let you go... I want you to stay with me forever"

"Kitten-"

"So don't try and walk away from me" he said hurt "because I'm going to get upset"

"You won't be mad?"

"No, but you'll break my heart"

"I... I don't want to do that"

"Then don't tell me you're going to walk away from me because I'm not giving you such horrific sex that in reality should be considered as abuse"

"It's not abuse!" I insisted

"Well it is to me" he said "I have a problem with it because I'm the one who does it to you. You might like it but I don't"

"You were the one who said-"

My door opened up, meaning I hadn't locked it properly

"Well I take it back" Zayn said "I... I love you... I love you so much. I don't want to hurt you. And I don't like that... That you want me to hurt you. It makes me feel like a bad person"

I looked at my mum who was frowning

"Doll?" Zayn asked

"I can still hear you" I whispered

"Aren't you going to say something back?"

"Can we... Not fight?"

"Then just agree with me that... From now on..." He trailed off "it's just love, okay? That's it. Nothing rough or quick or messy... I want it to be compassionate. I want it to... To mean something every single time, you know?"

My anger softened as I watched him become sadder

"I just... I want to love you the right way" he whispered "I want to love you the way I can appreciate you most. Because I love you... A lot more than you think I do"

"I know how much you love me"

"How much?" He asked

"I know you love me more than I love you"

"You're what I love" he said "I love you more than my art, my music, my poetry... I love you more than anything anybody could ever give me. I love you... As much as I love my mother, baby... And I loved her a lot"

"I know you did"

"But she's gone now, and you're here... I'm not losing you too" 

"You won't because I don't plan on cheating"

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it" he said "I'm not putting your life on the line for either of our satisfaction. So just please, stop asking for that"

"I... You told me you liked it"

"Do you ask for it because I like it?"

"No, if I don't want something I'd tell you... I always do"

"I just want to be able to... Express some emotion between us other than... Than a sexual attraction" he said "I... God, you mean so much to me and I want... I-I want... I want to be able to look at you while we're both-"

"My mum's in here" I cut him off

"I don't care, she already banned you from seeing me"

I looked up at my mum

"While we're both naked" he whispered "and I want to be able to say that I love you... Without it being unreal or... Or off tone. I want to be able to say it and look into your eyes while you say it back"

I began to turn red, my mum's eyes widening

"I want to be able to touch you and... And savour it. I want to be able to savour every moan you give me" he whispered "a-and I want it to be raw emotion. Not this quick and hard fuck that sucks the feelings we have for each other out of sex"

"Zayn, I'm going to end the call if you keep talking"

"No, baby" he said "you need to understand that I'm not going to keep... Restraining you, and forcing you into positions that will just... Turn into meaningless sex. It was fine before I felt this way but... I don't think I'll ever be as happy as I can be with you if I don't have the opportunity to be able to make love to you"

I sighed "I... You're right"

"Just please calm down" he said "yeah there's some fucking disgusting stuff I used to want to do but... I don't want any of that anymore. I want you. And I want to show you and your body that I'm serious about this. That I'm ready to be in a relationship where I can handle us. Where I can handle how I feel. It's bad enough that I'm hiding you... Because I don't want that anymore either. I want to come out with you, and I want people to know that I'm in love with you... That we're happy even though we're doing something... God wouldn't want. At least we're happy"

"Zayn... Hey, don't you dare cry" I smiled

"I just... God, I fucking hate hiding" his voice shook "and being controlled by this religion bullshit that says we can't love eachother the way a straight couple can"

"It's not bullshit"

"Fuck..." He covered his mouth, tears slipping down his cheeks "if I ever have to see another mark on your body... I'm going to have a mental breakdown"

Oh my god... He was crying 

"I hate it" he shook his head "I hate seeing a fat nasty bruise or a red mark... A scratch... Even a hickey. It just... It makes me sick to my stomach knowing that I'm messing with your beautiful body like that. I've messed up too many time in the past being careless with this but I'm not letting it happen again, ever"

"Please stop crying..."

"Just dont... Don't tell me you'll leave me because you want what I don't" he whimpered "b-because nobody is ever going to be as sweet, and as kind... And as beautiful as you are. Nobody is ever going to make me feel the way you do, Niall"

"My mum doesn't even need to hear this" I whispered

"I'm never going to be as happy with somebody else as I already am with you" he ignored me "because, fuck... We are in love. This isn't some airy fairy childish bullshit. This is legitimate love and what I feel isn't just a misconception. I know what I feel, and I know for a fact that I love you"

"I know, Zayn" I whispered

"And I know for a fact that... That I'm done thinking the way I do" he whimpered "I'm finished with my obsession with BDSM, and I'm done with these weird thoughts where I'm doing disgusting things to you. What I want is us to be happy, and to stay together. What I want is to love you how you deserve to be loved. And I'll give you everything you want me to... Except for that. Name it, and it's yours. Hell... I don't know why I'm like this"

"It's okay, kitten" I smiled

"I'm so sorry, I've just turned on your waterworks"

"Shut up, you idiot" I laughed

"I don't care anymore. I don't care what anybody says or thinks. Rosary can fuck with us, so can your mum and your religion and your stupid ass church. But that will never, ever stop me from seeing you, and from kissing you... And from holding you... From having that time to savour you and your beautiful body... It won't ever stop me from doing everything in my power to be yours"

"Zayn..." My eyes watered

"My heart is yours... Always" he said "it beats for you, and only for you"

I placed my hand over my heart, nodding

"You can do whatever the fuck you want with my heart" he said softly "just don't... Don't break it"

"I won't... I promise I won't" I said quickly

"Zayn!" There was a voice in the background

"I... I've gotta go, doll"

"Okay"

"I love you, okay?"

"I love you too"

"Please just take time to decide if you still want this or not" he said "take as much time as you need, I can wait. If you don't want me anymore... I get it"

"Of course I want you... Why wouldn't I want you?"

"Because... Because I'm a freak"

"But you're my freak"

"Niall, you haven't seen anything" he said "I confessed the stuff I felt comfortable sharing. I shared what I wanted out of my system. I told that priest and he told your mother"

"I know that"

"And she needs to understand that those are things I would never do to you. I'd never even think about it. I'd never ever think about touching you like that, or hurting you like that... Or fucking you like that"

"Please calm down, baby"

"And I am so sorry about this"

"About what?"

"It's me... Or it's your family and religion"

"Zayn" I scowled

"I'm sorry but I have to" he said "answer for yourself... Not for me"

"Zayn I can't just choose!"

"If you don't choose... I choose for you"

"I... I don't know"

My mum began biting her nails

"Choose, baby, please" he whispered "the longer you take to answer the harder it's going to be for me to hear you tell me no"

"I don't want to tell you no"

"Niall-"

"But I can't walk away from my family and religion"

"Then dont"

"Zayn!"

"Stay with your family"

"I love you"

"And I love you" he whispered "but if your mum and religion refuses to let me in... You've got to decide. I can't disrespect you by disrespecting who you are, and who your family is"

"Baby, please" I begged

"Just... Decide"

"I need more time than this"

"That's okay... You have time" he smiled sadly "I just... I want to be able to see you before you tell me you can't choose me"

"Fuck, I hate you" I tugged at my hair "why do you make everything so difficult, Zaynie?"

"Because I love you" he said "and I just... I want you to do what matters most to you"

"You both matter to me"

"There's always one over the other" he said "and just... Don't listen to me or your mother or anything you were taught in religion. Listen to your heart, please... That's all I'm asking you to do"

"Zaynie-"

"Bye, baby" he whispered

I sighed once he ended the call

"This is your fucking fault" I mumbled "if you hadn't j-just interfered and forbid me to see him this shit wouldn't be happening!"

"I'm only protecting you"

"From what?" I asked upset "what could you possibly need to protect me from, huh?"

She didn't say anything

"From Zayn?" I asked, my eyes beginning to water "is that it?"

"He's bad"

"Did you not just hear a fucking word he said?" I asked "thanks to you I either have him or I have you and the family religion"

"Well he asks for too much"

"Don't be surprised if I end up choosing him" I spat "because all you've ever done is hate on Zayn"

"Where are you going?" She asked

"To see Zayn"

"At least put your clothes on"

I huffed and walked back into the room, pulling up my black jeans.

I tugged on one of his shirts, then put on my converse and walked for 20 minutes maybe to his house.

I knocked on the door, and I was very surprised to hear yelling upstairs

"Niall" Wahliya whispered

"What's going on?" I asked

"Zaynie's... He's upset" she mumbled

"Oh... Is this a bad time?"

"You can stop him crying?" She asked me quietly

"Probably"

"Then stop him" she opened the door


	48. Chapter 48

I walked into the house, Safaa running to me

"Niall Bear!" She squeaked, throwing herself at me

"Hey Saf... What's wrong with Zaynie, huh?"

"He's very sad" she told me

"How come?"

"He's movin' schools!"

"What school is he going to?"

"One of them... Soldier schools"

"That's why he's crying?"

"I dunno" she shrugged cutely "maybe"

"Thanks anyway" I sighed

"You'll go cuddle him?" She asked

"Yes, I will"

"He liked your cuddles" she mumbled

"Can you take me to him?" I asked softly

"Zayn-"

"JUST FUCK OFF!" He screamed

I could hear his sobs and hiccups as he continued to scream at his father

"Listen to me!"

"NO! YOU ARE NOT SENDING ME TO MILITARY SCHOOL!" 

Military school? This had to be a joke

"It's for your own good-"

"I'm not going! No matter what!"

"I've had enough of you acting like you aren't a part of this family!"

"Well maybe I'd act like part of this family if you hadn't fucked it up!" Zayn screamed

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Yaser yelled

"The fact that mum is dead because you ran around behind her back with that fucking whore!" Zayn roared "if you could just keep your damn dick in your pants then maybe she'd still be here and I'd still feel like it was okay to involve myself with who was supposed to be an honest fucking family!"

"You bite your tongue"

"Or what?" Zayn spat "huh, Yaser? What the fuck are you going to do about it?"

"You're such a little shit!"

"And I'm fucking done living here!" He screeched back "you take away my mother and now you're trying to take away the love of my fucking life! You try and bring that slut into this fucking house so you can marry her when it was her fuckin' pussy that took mum away in the first place!"

"Zayn!"

"I'm fucking done with all of you!"

He came downstairs with a suitcase, but he stopped when he saw me

"N-Niall?" He asked, tears running down his face

"What's going on?" I whispered "baby... Tell me what's wrong"

He shook his head "th-they want to send me away"

"No..."

"I don't want to go away from you" he cried "a-and my stupid fucking dad wants to bring that wench in so she can be my mum. I-I hate her so much!"

He dropped his bag and just hugged me tight, his fat tears falling onto my head

"I don't want to be here anymore!" He cried "I hate it, I fucking hate it h-here"

"Hey... Sh... It's okay, kitten" I whispered

"Please let me stay with you" he cried "please. I don't want to go to military school and I don't want that insufferable bitch to be near me"

"Easy, baby"

"I know your mum kicked me out but please" he cried "I don't wanna be here"

I just kept cuddling him and after about twenty minutes of him begging to stay with me, I gave up.

He only had a small suitcase, and he carried it all the way to my house.

My mother didn't say a word when we walked into the house together... Probably because she could tell he'd been crying pretty hard

Once he put his bag down in a spare room, we hugged tight

"Thank you so much, baby..." He whispered "I don't know what I'd have done... I'd be on the streets"

"You could've just gone back home"

"That ain't a home" he whimpered "a home is loving and accepting... That place is a fucking hell"

"Don't say that..." I whispered "you know that's not true"

"If that damn bitch had just kept her skank hands off my dad... I'd still have my mum" he cried quietly "she'd still be here... A-and maybe I wouldn't be so fucked up y-you know?"

"You are not fucked up"

"I can't even tolerate my own family" he mumble "I hate them. I hate all of them"

"Don't say that"

"I hate Safaa, and Wahliya" he gulped "I hate my dad too, fuck, I hate him so much. But Rosary... I hate that wench more than any of them. And my asshole dad wants that slut to replace my mum"

"Baby, baby" I hushed him quickly "it's okay, I promise it's okay"

"And now they want me in military school"

"Look at me" I whispered "look at me kitten. Zayn, look at me, please"

His eyes met mine, the usually bright hazel covered with welling tears

"I love you" his voice broke

"I love you too, baby" I promised 

"Always" he sniffled

"Always" I agreed

"I-I get that you can't choose me" he mumbled "and that's okay-"

"No, no... Don't do this" I said softly

"B-because I love you... And you love me enough to let me go" he whimpered "it's okay, doll... I promise I'm not mad"

"Zayn, please"

"After this blows over I'll go, o-okay?"

"No, no... Stay here, stay with me, kitten" I cupped his cheeks "I promise I can make this all better. I can make it all better"

"You'll make me happy?"

"Yes... I can make you happy" I murmured "you know that I can"

He nodded and I leant up, placing my lips to his

I kissed him softly, his tears wetting my own face as I deepened the kiss, his arms wrapping around my waist as my fingers gripped his face, my arms soon snaking around his neck instead as I stood on his toes to kiss him still.

He kissed me back, upset and desperate.

Our teeth clashed, and our lips continued to catch each other, not wanting to let go and be taken apart

I broke the kiss, keeping our foreheads and noses together, my eyes still closed

"It's okay..." I whispered "I promise everything is going to be okay"

I just waited, savouring the silent proximity of our faces, mouths and bodies. 

"Ahem" my mum cleared her throat

I pulled back, blushing as Zayn surprisingly did too

"Sorry..." I whispered

"Who said he could be here?"

"I did" I spoke up

"Why?"

"Mum can I.... Talk to you please?" I mumbled "without... W-without Zayn?"

She looked at Zayn as I let him go, but nodded nonetheless.

I kissed his cheek "I'll be back, baby"

"I know, beautiful" he mumbled

I gave him a small smile which he returned and then I closed the spare room door behind me

"Why is he here?" My mum hissed

"Because he doesn't want to be at home" I said "he and his dad are fighting"

"About what?"

"His dad is getting married" I said "and the lady his dad is getting married to... Zayn despises her"

"I thought he despised everybody" mum scoffed

"This is absolute, loathing" I told her "it's crazy how much he can hate her. They're both horrid to each other. He calls her a bitch, and she calls him a freak, and says she hates him. But now that she's getting married to Yaser... She's enrolled Zayn into military school"

"Wait, why?"

"Because she thinks he's a freak that needs to get straightened out"

"You'd need to give that boy an exorcism, not a disciplinary school"

"Besides... She doesn't exactly support Zayn's sexuality so she's sending him there so that he'll come back straight"

"That's not quite how it works"

"Zayn... He lost his mum a couple of years ago" I mumbled "Yaser was cheating on her with Rosary. And one night... She got drunk I guess. She tried to leave but ended up in a huge accident. She never made it out and... Now Yaser wants to marry Rosary to be Zayn's new mother and... Zayn loves his mum so... You can sort of imagine why he's upset about the marriage"

"Goodness, that lovely lady?" She asked

"Nice people are capable of doing some disgusting things" I nodded

"That poor dear"

"He needs somewhere to stay. He doesn't want to go to military school, and he doesn't want to live at his house while Rosary is a part of the family"

"How long will he stay for?"

"I don't know" I sighed "till he feels ready to face his family I guess"

"Did he bring his cat?"

"No"

"Oh"

"Why?"

"No I just thought he'd bring it with" mum said "I uh... It's a friendly cat"

"You like her" I realised

"So what?"

"Well... He'll probably have to bring it" I mumbled "but I'll take him to get it another day... And Lolita and maybe Calixa"

"No raven"

"Mum-"

"No"

"Please"

"Fine" she gave up 

"It's just till he goes back... Nobody will feed the poor things" I said softly

"What he said earlier... Was that true?"

"About what?"

"That he loves you"

"Yeah... He" I hesitated "he definitely does"

She sighed "you know, I don't like having to separate you two"

"Then why do it?"

"I don't know, love" she sighed "because I was told by a priest Zayn has the devil inside of him"

"So?" I asked "what's that got to do with anybody else? You know he's actually really offended that somebody could say that to him"

"He would be" mum nodded "and that's why I... I've changed my mind. He treats you well, Niall. Now I know you guys are having sex-"

"I confess it" I stated "he did when we were at church"

"But you're doing it safely"

"How do you know?"

"The several boxes of condoms in your underwear draw" she said, making me blush

"I-I-"

"As long as there's protection... And you're confessing" she said "and love each other... I suppose I could be a little easier on you both. He seems to be very eager on being with you which isn't a common thing... He looks at you the way Bobby looked at me"

"Ew" 

"When we were getting married" she said

"What?" My eyes widened "no, not there-"

"So I can't imagine the looks on your faces when you do get married"

"Mum!" I insisted

"What I'm trying to say is... You can see Zayn if he means that much to you"

"He does"

"I can't take away what makes you happy just because someone else wants me to or doesn't like him" she said softly "he loves you... And you love him?"

"Yes"

"So it's only right to let you love who you want to" she sighed "wether it be a nice kid, a brat, a poor kid, a snob... Or even Zayn"

"Wait, you're seriously letting me see him again?"

"Yes" she said "after he said you had to choose between me or him... I realised that he was forced to result to that because of me. You love me and you love Zayn in two different ways. You love me out of... Out of a family bond. You love him romantically for another source of happiness"

"Thanks mum" I whispered

"That and... I'm a little afraid you're going to choose Zayn over me"

"Well... I wouldn't choose either of you over the other" I said "you're my mum and... He's my boyfriend"

"You'd better go uh... Help him out" she sighed "he's probably missing you"

I nodded and my mum then went downstairs 

I went back to the room, and Zayn stared at me "well?"

"You can stay"

"Thank god" he hugged me tight

"And... My mum also said" I whispered "we're allowed to see each other again"

"No way"

"Yeah" I nodded

He began to beam "fuck! Today is great"

"Hey, easy kitten" I laughed "easy, easy"

He was sprinkling kisses all over my face, and I eventually held him back

"I'm thinking... I'd like a real kiss now" he gave me a dazzling smile

"You're not getting one" I whispered with my own smile

He tried to catch my lips, but I cheeked it. He grabbed my face and turned it till his mouth was on mine

"No kiss, my ass" he mumbled

He deepened the kiss as he ignited it, kissing me hard as his fingertips slipped slowly down my body, savouring the shape of my hips before shifting to curve over my bum cheeks

"I can finally touch you again..." He murmured "oh, doll... You don't know how much I've missed this shit"

"Just a few days ago, we had sex" I reminded him

"That was a pathetic excuse for sex" he scoffed "I'll show you sex"

"Woah!" I placed my hands on his chest "easy tiger"

"I know not now" he rolled his eyes "when your mum is gone, duh"

"Now I'm excited" I grinned "what're you gonna do to me, huh kitten?"

"Just make love to you"

"That's it?"

"I told you already, doll" he sighed "no more bondage"

"B-but Zayn-"

"No more hitting of any kind" he whispered

"Please"

"I told you no"

"It won't always be bondage" I insisted "w-we can still make love but sometimes we can just do bondage instead?"

"I don't know, baby..." He mumbled

"Please, kitten" I smiled, lacing our fingers "you know I love having your hands all over me. You know I love it when you spank me... And you flog me"

"Fine" he sighed with a tiny smile "we'll do a little bondage"

"So it doesn't turn you off?"

"Hell no" he said "I just feel bad when you say you're sore"

"You little liar!" I gasped

"Guilty" he shrugged

I smacked his backside, and his eyes widened "Niall!"

"You deserved it" I told him "you deserve more as well"

"You're such a kinky little shit"

"M'your kinky little shit"

"Yes you are" he purred, kissing down my neck "and baby, you are so sexy"

I couldn't help that almost giggling sounding laugh that left my mouth

Zayn just chuckled, and he pecked my lips

"Aye princess" he mocked

"No"

"You look so cute today"

"Zayn I said no!"

"Cutest princess I ever did see" he chuckled


	49. Chapter 49

Zayn thrusted into me slowly, drawing himself out and then pushing in again, his breaths heavy and uneven

"Oh..." He moaned into my ear "oh, doll..."

I lay beneath him, both of my legs around his hips and my chest pressed to his.

"Keep going" I pleaded "kitten... A little faster"

He sped up just a tiny bit, then he laced our fingers and began to kiss me.

We were naked on my bed, Zayn with a condom and the windows wide open to keep the area cool.

My mum had left about an hour ago to go to the office and we'd just started.

He kissed me hard, his hips rolling his erection into me. He slowly and gently hit my prostate, making me whimper in pleasure against his lips.

I bit onto his lower lip, and he smiled, letting me tug at it with my teeth

"You're so beautiful, Niall..." He murmured

His glasses slipped from his nose onto my face as we kissed and I began to giggle 

"Shit..." He muttered

"Just take them off, kitten" I whispered

"Then how will I see you properly?"

"Trust me, I'll get close enough for you to see me" I murmured

I placed his glasses on the bedside table and he crushed our lips back together, panting softly as his hips began to move again.

He kept going, our fingers laced on either side of my body, my legs around his slim waist, his legs bent under the covers, our chests, arms and mouths together

We were so close together, and our heat together was so intense. I felt light headed just kissing him.

He was so slow and soft... He was a Zayn I didn't know existed

"I love you" he whispered

I was feeling too amazing to even manage to say anything back, but he didn't seem to mind.

He kept it slow and sensual, leaving my lips kiss swollen as he continued to kiss me passionately.

As we got closer to our climaxes, Zayn's movement sped up.

And soon we were rocking the bed, Zayn and I moaning together as our mouths moved.

He placed his forehead against mine, and went as fast as he could, panting with his breath fanning onto my face

"Oh..." He whimpered "oh, baby..."

"Zayn..." I breathed out a moan "oh, keep going"

I was racing to my climax, and he began to slow down, soon coming to a stop as he caught his breath.

He started up slow again, speeding up after a while so that this could last a lot longer.

My fingernails raked down his back and he gave a low moan, coming into his condom

I was almost there, and I gripped his hair, letting him kiss my neck as he continued to go

"Oh... O-oh" I squeaked "I-I'm gonna come"

"Come for me..." He whispered into my ear

I came above Zayn's crotch, partly getting his stomach.

He stroked my cheek "I love you... So much, baby"

"I love you too, kitten"

He kissed my lips again, and when we broke apart, he brought me even closer at the sound of my mum's car, pulling my blankets over us both.

He continued to kiss me, his fingers holding my face

He kissed me slow and hard, gently rutting his hips between my legs.

He gave me a few minutes to recover, and after a while of kissing I began to harden with him. 

"I want to do it again..." He begged "I want to make love again"

"But we just-"

"Please" he begged

"Alright"

And soon he had a new condom on, and we were under the covers with the door open, Zayn rolling into me, those tame moans falling into my ears and being released into my mouth

"Boys!" My mum called

We ignored her, and Zayn kept panting, speeding up as we climbed closer to our limits.

I could head her walking up the stairs, but she'd probably hear us and leave us alone

"Niall, Zayn!"

"Keep going" I pleaded

Our lips were still meshed together, and Zayn let go of my face, guiding my hands to his hair.

I threw back my head, whimpering in ecstasy, my fingers clawing at the roots of his dark and angelic hair.

I held onto it tight, listening to the moans that fell from his mouth every time I tugged.

"Oh god..." He whimpered "I'm gonna come again"

"Ditto" I squeaked 

His breaths got heavier, breathy grunts leaving his lips.

He forced open his eyes, and looked directly at mine

I tipped first, moaning. And then my moan tipped him

"Oh, doll" 

"Boys if I have to call you again- oh my" and then I heard my door close

He filled up his condom, panting hard

"Niall..." He whispered

"Yeah?"

"I think I just broke the condom" Zayn heaved into the pillow

"I think so too"

"Fuck..."

"I... What do I do?" He asked

"Pull out"

"It will make a mess"

"Well it's making a mess inside of me"

"Shit, okay" he nodded "just, reach over, and empty one of the boxes. The one with the least condoms"

I reached over, and did as he said.

He sat up, still in me and brought the box under the blankets

He pulled out, and then dropped his condom into the box

He got under the covers, and began to cleans his mess from my ass.

I squeaked and writhed the whole time, clenching the sheets beneath my body.

He stopped and made his way up again, licking the white from his lips with a lazy smile

Zayn got out naked, and I took that as an opportunity to smack him again

"Oi!" He laughed

"I'm not finished with you" I laughed

"You gonna spank me, huh?"

I hit him again, and he just laughed "let me clean your come off me first"

I pouted and he cleaned off in the bathroom, then tugged on his boxers while throwing mine at me

I slipped them up my legs and within seconds he held me to his body kissing me as he told me again that he loved me

"What would you say if..." He trailed off "if I told you I wanted to be with you forever"

"I'd say it back"

"And what if I told you that one day... I want to live with you"

"You want us to live together?"

"I'd do anything to live with you" he whispered

"I can arrange that" I told him "I'm rich, remember? We have a tiny house here so maybe we can get our own place, you know?" I asked

"That'd be wonderful, my love" he cooed

"But... I'd need to be 18 first"

"It doesn't have to be big..." Zayn murmured "it could even just be an apartment"

"I want to take advantage of the money" I said "besides, that means you can buy more boots and stuff"

"I don't need more boots" he mumbled "what I need is you"


	50. epilouge

September 13   
My mother and Zayn woke me that morning. Zayn nuzzled me awake while my mother had her back turned  
And he got off me as I opened up my eyes  
"Already?" I yawned  
"Happy Birthday, baby" Zayn smiled lovingly, pecking my lips  
He was just in boxers, my mother was in her work clothes.  
Zayn handed me a gift first, and I eagerly unwrapped it, finding a large box  
I opened it up, and found new art supplies  
"Thanks, babe" I smiled  
"No problem" he nodded  
He came and sat on my bed, and I welcomed him under the covers, smiling as he kissed my cheek.  
He threw an arm around my bare shoulders, and smiled as my mum handed me a small box  
I opened it up and found a set of keys  
"Is this for a car?" I asked  
"Yes, and for something else" she smiled "but Zayn has that"  
He handed me a piece of paper, and I unfolded it, my eyes widening at the signature on the lease  
"Y-you got me an apartment?" I stuttered out  
"I got both of you an apartment" my mum smiled "Zayn told me everything, Niall... You're lucky"  
"How's that, huh?" Zayn asked "you ready to move into our own place?"  
"Yeah, I'm sick of you living at my mother's" I laughed  
"We even get to paint it" Zayn whispered, pecking my lips  
"When do we move in?"  
"Well... You could skip today" My mother said "I'll just call school and say that you're sick or something"  
"And Zayn?"  
"I'll say the same for him"  
"Thanks mum"  
I hugged her tight, and then hugged Zayn just as tight  
"I'm not going to lie" Zayn whispered "I packed my shit weeks ago"  
I just laughed  
"So, what do you say we get dressed, and we go check out our new place in your new car"  
"Is it outside?"  
"It is"  
I got out of my bed, and looked down to find a Mitsubishi DiamantÃ© in black  
"Oh my god, you got me it!"  
It was one of my cheaper dream cars, and I was so happy to see it  
"Okay" I turned around "let's get dressed so I can drive my new car!"  
Zayn laughed, and stayed in my room while I got dressed just like he always did.  
I slipped on a pair of black skinnies with a single rip at each knee, then tugged on a white shirt with black three quarter length sleeves.  
I tied up a pair of black converse, then took Zayn's hand as he lead me to the spare room he'd been sleeping in since he'd freaked out about Rosary being a part of his family.  
He didn't really miss his dad, he was glad he never had to see Rosary again. He just missed his little sisters.  
Calixa was sitting in her cage, Lolita was in her tank and Jinx was curled up on the bed.  
I sat down and she woke, then moved to me, and began to purr as I pet her.  
Zayn wriggled into his skinnies that were ripped at the front and back, then pulled on a shirt with a carebear that said will you be my sacrifice to satan?  
It was a cute shirt, my mum had actually bought it for him and said when she saw it she was reminded of him. It was probably one of his favourite shirts, not including the Christmas one I gave him that says Merry Fucking Christmas in red Halloween writing with Zombie elves and shit.  
I noticed Zayn pulled out a few boxes  
"You little shit, you really did pack your stuff"  
"I was excited to live with you" he shrugged, kissing my lips softly  
"This is going to be great but also... Really weird" I smiled "two guys in a relationship, moving in together with two snakes, a raven, and a hairless cat"  
"And don't forget the boa" Zayn murmured "I've already ordered that for you, baby"  
"You really ordered me a constrictor?"  
"Yes, I did" he smiled "it'll be at the house in about a week"  
"Well I guess we should get a bigger tank" I smiled  
"Let's go, love"   
Zayn let me drive and gave me directions.  
I soon pulled up outside a luxurious flat rather than an apartment  
It had a pool which was exciting. And he let Calixa just fly around the house while we went in together holding hands.  
The rooms were bare. And it seemed like there were three rooms  
"Maybe your sisters could come visit us" I told him "we could put bunk beds in one of these rooms"  
"Yeah" Zayn agreed  
Zayn collected a notebook and we quickly planned out what room would be what  
The snakes would go in the sitting room, Calixa would be an outdoor pet and indoor pet and left to fly freely since she was tame. And jinx would just wander as well.  
"This should be our room" I told him "and we can do it black if you like"  
"Yeah, I'm up for that"  
"Black for us" I nodded "and this room could be the study"  
"We should put one black wall"  
"Why?"  
"It'll be like a blackboard rather than a whiteboard" he said "it's cheaper, we'd just have to buy chalk"  
"I love that idea" I nodded  
We began to design each room on their own piece of paper and then we went home and looked for furniture since my mum decided she didn't want the inherited money and had no use for it.  
We spent some on things like furniture, and then we had it all sent to our new place.  
We bought a double queen sized bed for Zayn and I, a black leather couch for the sitting room in an L shape as well as some matching beanbags.  
We then went out and got smaller things like a microwave and some coat hangers.  
Then a month later the whole house had been painted and put together.  
"I think it looks good... Don't you think?" Zayn asked me  
"It looks great" I nodded  
"And the girls are coming around today too" Zayn smiled  
"You excited?"  
"Yeah" he smiled "I can't believe they want to stay the night too"  
"Those bunks came in handy" I smiled  
He kissed my lips at the front of the house "god, doll... I can't believe we've actually made it this far"  
"Neither can I" I grinned  
"And it's October" he sighed  
"Last day of school tomorrow"  
"I reckon we should tell them we've moved in together"  
"So do I" I agreed  
The familiar Malik family car pulled up into the driveway, and Yaser got out with Rosary.  
Zayn seemed nervous, and he gripped my hand as his little sisters got out.  
They all walked towards us, his sisters squealed and hugged onto him  
"Zaynie!"  
"Hey, girls" he let go of my hand laughing as he got down to their height  
He hugged each one of them, Yaser looked at the apartment behind us and Rosary smiled  
"Long time no see" I smiled back  
"So... This is your place" she breathed out "it's so nice"  
"It is nice, isn't it?"  
"Hello again, Niall"  
"Hi Yaser" I shook his hand "it's good to see you again too"  
"Do you want to come inside?" Zayn asked "Niall can make tea or coffee for you guys"  
I just shoved him playfully, but he smiled at me anyway  
"That'd be great" Yaser said surprised "I'll just get their bags-"  
"I've got it" Zayn smiled "don't worry, just follow after Niall"  
All four of them followed me inside, I could hear Rosary whispering that she wanted to know how Zayn and I afforded such a nice place.  
"This is where the two of you will be sleeping" I showed them the room with two sets of bunk beds and a chest of drawers "just pick where you want to sleep"  
Safaa scrambled up to one of the top bunks and Wahliya did the same on the other side  
I chuckled, and Zayn soon came in, placing down their bags  
"Go make so coffee or something, yeah?" He asked softly "I'll show them around"  
"Do you guys want anything to drink?" I offered  
"Tea for us" Rosary nodded with a smile  
"Coke for me!" Safaa chirped  
"Me too please" Wahliya agreed  
I headed to the kitchen and then Zayn lead everyone through the house.  
I made tea for Zayn and myself as well and by the time I'd finished it all, everyone was in the sitting room, the two girls already chugging their fizzy drink.  
I carried out tea for Yasser and Rosary, then carried out tea for Zayn and I.  
He pulled me into his lap, smiling at me "thanks, love"  
I smiled back  
"How on earth did you afford this place?" Rosary asked  
"Niall had a lot of inherited money in his accounts" Zayn explained  
"This place is so lovely" Rosary continued "did you choose it together?"  
"No, I chose it actually" Zayn said "Niall and I painted everything and set it all up though. We ordered all the furniture and everything"  
"There's two more snakes" Yasser stated  
"Yeah, the white one is Niall's, that's Blizzard" Zayn explained "and the Boa is a shared one I guess"  
"What's his name?"  
"Niall called her Kora" Zayn said  
"So it's a boa constrictor?"  
"Yeah" Zayn said "we haven't had problems with her, though. None whatsoever"  
"Is it safe to have that around?"  
"Not so much for kids or anything but Niall and I have got her, she hasn't done anything overly aggressive so far, we can hold her and she won't wrap herself around anything too tightly yet... She's still kind of little for a boa"  
"She's huge already" Yasser frowned  
"Don't worry" I assured him "we take extra care with Kora, we don't handle her as much as we handle the other two, we'll keep the tank shut while the girls are over here"  
"And where's Calixa?"   
"Outside somewhere probably" Zayn said "we set up like a... I'm not sure what it's called but it's sort of like a perch"  
"So did you get anything else?"  
"Yeah, I've actually ordered a few fruit bats" Zayn said "one for each of us"  
"A bat?" Yasser asked "isn't that illegal?"  
"No, catching them is illegal" I explained "fruit bats are legal pets in England"  
"So, do you plan on getting an alligator anytime soon?" Rosary joked  
"God, no" Zayn actually laughed "Niall would shit himself"  
"I would not"  
"Admit it, baby, you'd shit yourself"  
"I'd just get a fright"  
Zayn shrugged  
"Rosary! Can you come watch me swim?" Safaa chirped  
"Of course love"  
Rosary went after both girls and soon they were all outside, Rosary watching as Zayn's little sister's played in the pool  
"You know... I'm very proud of you, Zayn" Yasser said softly  
"I don't care" he said "you're not somebody that I want in my life anymore. My sisters on the other hand..."  
"It was wrong of me to cheat on your mother, and to lie to you about it" Yasser sighed "it was wrong of me to judge you, and Niall. Just like it was wrong of me to try send you to a military school. I mean, you're living a luxury and you're still in school. That's impressive"  
"Look, Yasser" Zayn used his first name "I get that you didn't love mum anymore and to be honest with you... I'm never going to forgive you for cheating on her. Just like I'm never going to forgive you or Rosary for getting married"  
"Zayn..." I scolded him  
"Don't act like nothing happened" Zayn snapped "because I'm still pissed off with both of you. The only damn reason you're here is because I want to see my sisters. I couldn't give a flying fuck as to wether or not you're proud of me because I've had enough of you in my life. You've never believed a word I say. Rosary is a bitch, she is a complete bitch and all she's ever done is criticise me. You can even fucking ask Niall because he's been there and she's given him shit too"  
"Zayn-"  
"I don't want anything to do with this family if she's a part of it" he spat "neither of you are welcome here unless it's so I can see my sisters"  
"Right" Yasser said quietly "well... Rosary and I should be going"  
"You can have them back tomorrow night" Zayn said flatly "Niall and I will drop them off"  
Soon his dad and Rosary were gone  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah I... I'm just glad for once he actually listened to me" Zayn said "I reckon he knows he needs to back off"  
"So do I" I whispered "but don't you think you were a little harsh?"  
"I was being honest with him"  
"Alright, Zee" I sighed "if you say so"  
"Let's go see the girls, yeah?"  
"Uh huh"  
Zayn and I got into our trunks and joined his sisters in the pool, and played around with them.  
"Are you gonna get married?" Safaa asked Zayn  
"Maybe"  
"You'll get me a nephew?!" She squealed  
"I dunno" Zayn laughed "ask Niall"  
"Niall you're gonna have a baby with Zayn so I can have a nephew?" Safaa asked  
"I can't have babies" I laughed at her "but... We'll see"  
"I dunno, I'd like a kid" Zayn told me  
"Patience, ugly" I joked  
"Oi!" Zayn yelled  
He splashed water at me, and accidentally hit Wahliya  
"Zayn!" She whined  
She tried to hit Zayn with water nack, but his Safaa who then hit me.  
And it turned into one huge water fight where we were all on our own team.  
Zayn jumped at me despite the fact that I was pushing water at him and he pulled me close, kissing my lips  
"I love you, baby" he whispered  
"I love you too" I whispered back  
THE END


End file.
